A Heart Must Be Broken Before it Can Be Healed
by Unluckybabe13
Summary: Laxus Dreyar usually knew what he wanted, when he wanted. When it comes to Freed, everything changes and all bets are off. This is the story of how a one sided love is finally recognized. With rough beginnings and romantic endings and the chance at being mates? Further description inside!
1. Info!

**YES I KNOW ITS LONG BUT PLEASE READ ANYWAY ! Hey guys so this is the first time I've ever written anything for Fairy Tail (I do NOT own Fairy Tail - it belongs to Mashima, Hiro). I haven't really seen any Fraxus out there and the few that are out there are great! But I feel like I should add to one of my favorite yaoi pairs •_ .I've liked the dragon slayer mating stories, so I think this will end up being one. I'll explain further in the story what that means. Also, I have read all of the manga to the last release so I know what's up with everyone.**

 **WARNING: This will have angst (there will be derogatory terms that will definitely be offense and I do not approve of saying them to anyone-yes you'll know what those terms are; plus violence and gore), yaoi (malexmale), sexual scenes (but I'll give other warnings when that's about to happen), cursing?, hurt/comfort probably, mentions of other pairs, and super romantic, fluffy and cute scenes a few chapters in after the angst ^^ 'cause that's how I roll ;) May be an mpreg later… or a different story entirely I haven't decided yet... IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE WHAT YOU JUST READ ABOVE OR BELOW DO NOT READ AND LEAVE SPITEFUL COMMENTS!**

 **PLEASE NOTE: Laxus has very positive/confusing feelings for Freed that he wants to figure out (and we all know how Freed is already towards Laxus *nudge, nudge, wink, wink). Hopefully their characters aren't too OOC. Also, I am saying that Laxus is 24 and Freed is 21 o_o Okay here goes lovely readers!**


	2. An Evil intruder

All of Fairy Tail successfully defeated another dark guild, which unfortunately caused damage to their own guild. Of course some new remodeling allowed a pool to be added (water slide included), a new sauna/spa area, new sleeping quarters, and hospital area; little tweaks to the guild hall, bar, and second floor have also been added.

Of course after the victory the guild held a party that only Fairy Tail members could pull off.

 **Party in the Pool**

Freed was currently soaking his feet in the pool, just relaxing in the chaos of the other guild members. Most of the girls were currently playing a game in the water while simultaneously trying to make sure the boys didn't start a fight destroying the newly remodeled guild ***** cough* Natsu, Gray, Gajeel ***** cough* The dark guild wasn't as bad as some of the guilds they faced off in the past, but that didn't mean they'd ever go easy on the people that attacked their nakama.

Freed sighed for what seemed like the second time today, before quickly looking around hoping no one noticed. Makarov left the pool area to answer a call from his lacrima in his office. Ever was "not flirting" with Elfman who was "not" paying attention to it at all. Freed stifled a chuckle at them before looking around at the others. Natsu and Lucy were definitely close, Gray and Juvia were practically dating already, Gajeel and Levi were absolutely adorable together, Jellal and Erza were the lovebird blushing pair (Jellal and his team helped out in the fight so he is visiting), Loki somehow got out of his gate again to flirt with most of the women in Fairy Tail, and Bickslow was talking to Laxus.

*sigh* Laxus.

 _Today! Today I'll go up to him and tell him he is more than just a friend to me and that I really, really like him!_ Freed thought with determination, although his butt seemed to be glued to the edge of the pool.

Freed had told Laxus long ago that he had more than friendly feelings towards Laxus when they were younger (in his early teens maybe)? Of course Laxus punched him in the face saying he, and I quote, "Don't do fags. You can stay on the team since you're useful. So I suggest you don't screw up or tell me your stupid feelings again or you're out." Although maybe Freed shouldn't have told Laxus his feelings after his father was excommunicated from Fairy Tail.

Laxus' words hurt Freed deeply to every extent, so he hoped that after a little while (since he was asked to look after Laxus, a request made by his grandfather), that it would end up being some sort of puppy love or maybe it would turn into hatred.

However, neither happened. Freed only became more deeply infatuated with Laxus the longer he was around the man. Sure he had been arrogant, selfish, and overbearing. Freed could see Laxus for what he really was. Laxus wanted to be out of the shadow of his father and grandfather (make a name for himself).

Laxus was awkward at times but he really did care about everyone (of course after being excommunicated himself, then the whole Tenrou Island mess, and then the Grand Magic Games), and of course Tartaros, Freed knew the real Laxus behind the mask. Or what Freed liked to say, behind the scar. Freed never saw Laxus actually date anyone even though there were rumors everywhere. Laxus leaving one-night stands, Laxus sleeping with Mira, Laxus having a mistress, the ridiculous list went on and on. Freed wasn't sure what to believe anymore but hoped that none of them were true. Freed only knew that Laxus liked to get drunk when he was frustrated, but other than that Laxus wouldn't be taken advantage of unless he wanted it to happen.

So to say Freed was afraid to tell Laxus his true feelings in exchange to getting a punch to the face again (or electrocuted), kicked out of the Raijinshuu, or embarrassing Laxus or having Laxus embarrass him; yeah Freed was afraid. But holding these feelings in his heart for the last nine years has turned his heart into an aching painful mess that hurt every time Laxus smiled at him or was nice to him.

Bickslow and Evergreen knew Freed's feelings for Laxus, since they cornered him about it a long time ago. Freed told them the whole story, knowing deep down it wouldn't change anything anyway. Bickslow and Evergreen never tried to push the subject since Freed knew he had a look on his face that clearly said 'I am depressed about Laxus not loving me back so don't talk about it,' and they never did. There really wasn't much to say since Freed tried dating other people, but his heart never changed.

Freed and Laxus may have been a good pairs team in a fight, but a pair as a couple?

Not in a million years.

Freed sighed again at the thought wishing for something to change in his love life. Anything to make the pain in his heart stop aching.

Laxus was only half listening to the Seith mage in front of him before furrowing his brow in worry at his green haired script user across the pool.

 _Woah wait! He isn't_ _ **my**_ _script user… he's the guilds'. Right._ Laxus held in a sigh before glancing back at the greenette _Why are you so sad today Freed?_

"Laxus!"

"Laxus!"

Bickslow's babies were currently flying around his head since he stopped paying attention to Bickslow. Laxus half-heartedly swatted at them before glaring at said Seith mage.

"What's with you today? You've hardly glared at anyone or made any death threats. If I didn't know better I'd say you were coming down with a cold!" Bickslow exaggerated by putting the back of his hand against his forehead making Laxus slap him on the back of the head.

"Shut up."

"Your two most famous words, I know" Bicks smirked at him making Laxus roll his eyes.

Laxus was definitely brooding about something before he saw Laxus glance towards Freed before looking back at the beer in his hand.

 _Oh… maybe a little meddling would do these two good! Ever said not to since it could do more harm than good, especially if I did it –whatever that means!_

"Dude just tell him!" Bicks spouted out the first thing that popped into his head hoping Laxus was thinking about Freed.

 _Yup! Right on the mark!_ Bicks saw Laxus stiffen for a moment before looking confused at Bickslow.

"Tell who, what exactly?" Laxus drained the rest of this beer before crossing his arms.

"Oh you know, a little green haired mage who is really good with runes and in the Raijinshuu. Super smart and about yay high!" Bickslow raised his hand to indicate how tall Freed was.

"And what exactly am I to say to him?"

"Dude…" Bickslow suddenly became serious before whispering so quietly so none of the dragon slayers could listen to their conversation, "you know how he feels about you. You need to either get off your ass to tap that or give Freed some kind of closure to let you go. And definitely not an asshole conversation you had with him when you were fifteen" Bickslow crossed his arms glaring at the lightning mage before him who went from shocked, to angry, to worried making Bickslow burst out laughing (secretly Gajeel and Wendy heard the conversation anyway since they were the closest to the two).

Everyone pretty much ignored the Seith mage at that point since they didn't want to get caught up in anything that made the crazy man laugh. Laxus shuffled his hair before letting out a frustrated sound.

"I… think I like him" Laxus whispered making Bickslow's jaw drop to the floor (and Gajeel and Wendy's secretly), "but I've hurt him a lot. I should just let him go."

"I'm going to say this with as much love as I can" Bickslow said gently, placing his hands onto Laxus' shoulders. Bickslow then began to shake him back and forth with frustration whispering, "You get your sorry ass over to Freed, confess your undying love and start dating and romanticizing the shit out of him. Don't you dare let him go you conceded bastard! That'll only make things harder on Freed if he finds out you didn't even try to be with him! Jeez shouldn't dragon slayers have mates or whatever!? Well Freed is your mate no doubt about it! Open your eyes because if you haven't been able to see it by now, Freed will be taken from you and maybe you'll finally feel the pain he's been through!"

Bickslow was huffing at this point while Laxus was put into a stupor, and was nauseous.

"I… wouldn't know where to start" Laxus looked thoroughly confused before becoming angry.

 _I'm not good with these kinds of things damn it! I'm just going to hurt him more_ Laxus was angry with himself.

"Ask him to go with you to that mango smoothie stand that opened up in Magnolia. Then just say what feels right. Freed enjoys your company well enough for a stupid dragon slayer" Bickslow smirked at him making Laxus drop his shoulders in defeat.

Laxus made an about face before walking to the rune mage, nervous.

 _Please say yes. I think it's about time I make your pain go away and figure out these feelings I'm having about your cute little self… stop… back up… I did not just say that did I?_ Laxus thought before straightening significantly up, making his way to the other side of the pool.

Evergreen looked confused at Bickslow who was smiling proudly. Ever immediately raced over jumping on him and demanding to know what exactly he did to their belovéd leader.

"I told you not to meddle and what do you do?" Ever seethed, "YOU MEDDLE!"

"Jeez! Shut up woman or they'll hear you!" Bickslow quickly clamped his hand over Evergreens mouth. Truth be told, most of the guild members knew how Freed felt towards Laxus, but no one knew whom Laxus liked at all; or if he even liked anyone. Everyone also knew that Mira only like Laxus as a friend saying he wasn't her type of something. After Ever's little outburst, some of the guild members were glancing to Laxus, who was making his way towards Freed, wondering with baited breathe what was about to go down between the two (secretly there was also a betting pool between the two but lets not tell them that)!

* * *

 **In a Dark Hallway of the Guild that Leads to the Pool Area Which is completely Empty Except for a Single Person (Yes I know this is a long title (._.))**

"No! If Laxus ends up with Freed it'll be a mockery to Fairy Tail and to the Dreyer family! He's just confused! Yes that's it, confused! That greened haired little minx is just trying to put himself into the spotlight! No! I should be in the spotlight! I won't let you ruin Laxus or the family name with your homosexual misconceptions you little bitch! I will make sure your heart is destroyed and that you will never want to be near Laxus or Fairy Tail again! *insert evil cackle*

"Reverse emotion, hatred times three! Dark spell!" And thus a horrific spell was caste on a few choice members of Fairy tail.

* * *

 **Shit is About to Hit the Fan. Prepare for Angst and Derogatory words! And Also Maybe Have a Few Tissues at the Ready; Not Kidding You Have Been Warned.**

Natsu lifted his nose up for a moment, smelling something strange, before getting his head dunked into the water by Gray.

"Freed" Laxus said gently making Freed snap his head up to Laxus before standing at attention in front of him.

"Is something wrong Laxus?" Freed was worried seeing Laxus looking nervous.

 _So cute when you behave like that; your eyes always gleam when you look at me. Such a beautiful blue…_

"There kind of is but maybe we should talk about it… someplace private?" Laxus directed his hand in a motion that meant to leave the pool area.

"Of course Laxus" Freed whispered.

 _It isn't what you think; stop overreacting! If he hasn't conveyed his feelings to you now then he never is!_ Freed thought miserably.

Just when Freed started to turn around, Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen, Mirajane and Erza saw something dark cross their vision. Laxus suddenly grabbed Freed's arm, no longer in control of his body or voice for that matter.

 _What the hell!?_

"Maybe I'll just say it here!" Laxus burst out his eyes becoming cruel and his mouth quirked into an evil smirk.

"L-Laxus.. what-"

"You love me right? Well maybe I wasn't clear with you! I don't need a disgusting fag's hands all over me saying my name with a dirty cock sucking mouth! That's all you wanted from me right? My cock!" Everyone gasped in shock at the cruel words, Freed frozen in terror his heart beating so rapidly it would have burst from his chest.

 _I don't mean that! What the hell! I like you Freed! I like you, I like you, I like you-_

"Ha! I still don't think he gets it Laxus" Bickslow piped up, "course fags like him only think about one thing right!"

"Fag!"

"Fag!"

Bickslow's little tikis sang.

 _What the shit! Those aren't my words!_

Everyone's mouths were dropped down at this point, too shocked to move.

"It was rather embarrassing having a homo in the group anyway to be honest! I mean it made us look ridiculous having a fag in the Rijinshuu! People probably thought we were just pitying you *snort* but of course we were!" Ever laughed horribly before slapping her hands over her mouth tears coming to her eyes.

 _H-How cruel! This isn't me!_

"Ever!" Elfman piped up, horrified by what she just said but Ever furrowed her brow looking confused.

"It's about time you guys got rid of the eyesore honestly. Fairy tail, having a homosexual member is bad for business and ruins our Nakama's name" Erza tutted making Jellal snap his head to her. Erza slapped her hand over her mouth looking confused at Jellal.

 _What were those words that just came out! I'd never say that! Love is love!_

"Teehee. Besides Freed" Mira walked over to Laxus, slinging herself practically over him, "what would he want with a no body like you when he can have me. At least I know I could pleasure him properly and do the guild proud. So a useless little _thing_ like you should have gotten that through your head by now. Maybe we should show you what proper fucking looks like" Mira gave another giggle before immediately freezing.

 _I don't feel that way about Laxus_ _at all_ _nor do I think that way about Freed!_

"That sounds good. Although I don't need him thinking about me in any more of his dirty disgusting fantasies" Laxus growled, removing his hand from Freed's arm (which was bruised) before punching Freed in the face _hard._ Freed coughed up some blood, tears spilling from his cheeks, before running out of the pool area.

Everyone froze. The black vision that crossed over their eyes left again after 20 minutes of frozen shock before Natsu sniffed the air in question.

"FREED!" Laxus yelled in horror, dropping to his knees, "I REALLY LIKE YOU!" That got everyone to move to Laxus.

"What the hell just happened!?" Ever burst out.

"Those weren't my words at all!"

"Me either!"

"I'd never say something like that to Freed!"

"Laxus…" Wendy whispered, touching his shoulder gently, "Gajeel-sama and I overheard your conversation with Bickslow, what just happened doesn't make any sense!"

"What conversation?" Jellal wanted to know what the hell was going on just as badly as everyone else. Even though it was embarrassing, Bickslow explained the conversation he had with Laxus before. After that everyone understood Laxus' had at least romantic feelings for the rune mage, so what the hell happened?

"I smelled something weird a few times but wasn't sure what it was" Natsu butted in trying to explain the smell to the other dragon slayers.

"God damn it! We have to get to Freed! Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy find the smell! Ever, Bickslow, Elfman, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, make sure no one leaves town! Laxus-" Cana began shouting, "get your ass off the floor and explain EVERYTHING to Freed!" Cana lifted up the angry and confused man who burst out into a run, determined to get back his Freed.

 _You have given me too many chances Freed. I beg you, out of selfishness, give me one more._

"Mira, Erza" Cana began as the two women looked _livid_.

"What exactly were you feeling when the words were coming out of your mouth? Anything weird before or after?" Levy asked wondering what strange spell was at work here. It would have to be a pretty skilled person to control the movements of five people. Lucy looked to be thinking along the same lines as Levy.

They all knew one thing for sure, someone messed with their nakama and they were going to pay dearly.

* * *

 **Was that enough drama? Yes? I thought so! (•_•) Comment how you like it so far! This is my first Fairy Tail story after all! Hope my characters aren't too OOC.**


	3. Took the Midnight Train Going Anywhere

**So sorry for the shit-storm of angst *bows 100 times*. And yes, I did name this chapter after the lyrics for "Small Town Girl" by Journey.**

* * *

Earlier, Freed had picked out a lower ranking S-class mission for his team and gave it to Warren who was in charge of the bar while everyone was in the pool (he doesn't like water – totally making that up, I have no idea). The S-class mission detailed several large beasts roaming in a forest near the town of Stormsky (also making that up) who assigned the mission. The beasts had their own armor and were great pack hunters. It was mentioned that the armor repelled all kinds of magic, so defeating or scaring the beasts off was impossible. The beasts also had come down to the village to kill off some of the people just for fun.

Since Freed was in charge of most of the missions, and this one paid fairly well, he thought he would bring it up to the team after the party.

However, as Freed ran out of the pool area and away from all the cruel words, he demanded Warren give him the mission (scaring and worrying the poor guy since Freed was bleeding) before running out of the guild hall finally letting his tears fall.

Freed ran and ran until he got to his apartment. Most of the Raijinshuu shared the large apartment, which was for five people. It had three bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchenette. Freed startled most of the pedestrians before slamming through the front door, slamming it closed, dropping to his knees. A strangled cry left his lips as he gripped where his heart was beating frantically behind his chest. Freed rocked backward and forward as globules of tears and mucous ran down his face. Strangled cries left his lips as he forced himself up and grabbed his pre-made to go pack for emergency missions. He suddenly felt physically ill before throwing up in the bathroom.

 _He LOATHES me. He doesn't dislike me, he_ _hates_ _me. My family hates me!_ Freed sobbed _they all think I'm disgusting. I'm just a disgusting fag. I'm dirty, dirty, dirty!_

Freed ran from his apartment, headed for the train station out of Magnolia the cruel words circling in his head. His best friend's words, Erza's words, Mira all _over_ him. If they didn't want him fine. If they truly thought that way about him then he was sure the other guilds would too. He really wasn't anything to anyone. Freed clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the sounds of his sobbing from spilling out.

He boarded the last train out of Magnolia for the day that was headed in the direction of Stormsky. Whether it was out of sheer luck, fate, or misfortune, Freed wasn't seen boarding the train from the members of Fairy Tail who were specifically looking for him and the cruel perpetrator. Laxus was too late in following Freed's trail to the apartment, smelling Freed's tears, his blood, and the fact that he had been sick.

Laxus was kneeling at the entranceway, head in his hands as a few of his own tears slipped down his cheeks.

 _I won't ever stop looking for you Freed. You are mine and I will prove it to you._

* * *

The train was an overnight train as was the next one Freed was getting on. It would take up to four days to get to Stormsky by train. Freed didn't mind though. His mind was blank. If he thought of anything other than the many ruins he had memorized over the years, the depression in his heart and mind would set in.

He may not have been wanted, but he was going to make this last job count for Fairy Tail even if it cost him his life. Even if it meant breaking the third rule Fairy Tail had and Freed _never_ broke rules. This job wasn't meant to be a solo mission. The flier recommended that a team of at least four or five people with one or more S class mages would be best.

Freed had been sleeping like shit nonetheless with dreams that made him wake up in tears and feel physical ill.

 _How could there be so much hatred towards me after all these years? It doesn't make sense! Somebody would have said something considering no one can keep their mouth closed long, or at least not be obvious about it!_

 _Why do you hate me Laxus? Is it really just a guy liking you? Or is it because_ _I_ _like you?_

Freed brushed his hair until it was fluffy again since it distracted him from everything else. He hadn't really been sleeping or eating and in a few hours he would arrive at the town looking like crap. He would follow this through to the end though.

* * *

When Laxus had traced Freed's scent to the train station, after getting out of his stupor at the apartment, he broke down in anger destroying most of the station. Ever and Bickslow had to calm him down enough to get him back to Fairy Tail since his grandfather was probably the best at calming him down.

So there he sat at a table, head in his hands as he listened to the conversation around him, his headphones slung around his neck.

"Did you guys find anything in those books?"

"If anything, this is the book the spell would be in, but the rest have been a bust."

"What about you guys? Track the scent?"

"The scent lead out of the hallway of the pool area and out the back of the guild."

"It was weird though since it seemed to just disappear in the middle of the road."

"Does anyone know what train Freed could have taken?"

"At the time frame from when Freed left the guild to when Laxus tracked his scent to the train station, six trains had left to six different places."

Everyone sighed in defeat while Lucy and Levy continued to look through dusty old books.

"How is Laxus doing?" Someone whispered to Makarov. Makarov only shook his head in resignation. Considering Laxus' reaction to the whole thing, there was no doubt in the old man's mind that Freed was indeed his mate. He'd have to explain that to Laxus and the other dragon slayers later.

Laxus slammed his hands down on the table in frustration, scaring most of the members, before pacing around the guild angrily.

"AHA!" Levy yelled out in triumph causing several members to circle around her while everyone else gave her their full attention.

"I'm sure this is it so let me know if it sounds like what happened. 'Reverse emotion is a dark spell that can usually be cast by mid to high level mages; especially those who are good with dark spells or curses. The spell is temporary, depending on how long the castor can keep concentration of the spell. Certain people can be chosen by the castor for the spell, however, the more people there are the harder it is to control. It has only been recorded that up to six people is the maximum amount a high level mage can control.

Reverse emotion is exactly how it sounds. If person A likes person B, the castor can reverse the emotion so person A dislikes person B. Depending on how far the castor wants to reverse the emotion, it can turn even love interests into hatred by multiplying the magical amount into the spell by a certain number. Example: times two is said during the casting of the spell, which would be twice the amount of hatred, requiring twice the amount of magical power. While the person/people under the dark spell still have consciousness of what they are doing, the castor can manipulate what the possessed person does or says.

Please note, once the spell has been cast, it cannot be cast on the same people again by that castor. It has also been noted that black mist goes over the eyes of the selected person/people the spell was targeted to.'"

Those that were under the spell nodded their heads. It sounded exactly like that.

"So you're saying that somehow a high level mage snuck into Fairy Tail specifically to break Freed away from everyone? Why?" Natsu scratched his head. It was a good question, which is why it was weird to hear it from Natsu.

"It doesn't matter why. The bastard is dead and I am going to get Freed back" Laxus growled, crossing his arms.

"Laxus. If we understand why a person attacked Freed, we can either understand who the person is and where they ran off to or even where Freed is." Makarov explained. Laxus grudgingly nodded looking away from his grandpa, making the old man sigh out sadly.

Laxus was itching to tear down the place if someone didn't give him something about Freed in the next few minutes.

"Maybe it was a mage from the dark guild we just defeated?" Lucy questioned making the others think.

"I'm afraid not. All the members of that guild were accounted for and placed into prison," Mira said sadly making everyone slump.

"Well there can't be many mages who use dark magic right? I mean most of the Raijinshuu can use some form of dark magic. Do you think that's a connection?" Cana asked while sucking down liquor. Everyone nodded that it was a weird coincidence.

"Is it some form of eye magic Levy?" Evergreen asked curiously. Levy went to the back of the book to see what was listed under eye magic.

"Huh… it says that eye and physical hand magic must be used to caste the spell."

"So it is related to what we can do!" Evergreen asked excitedly thinking things were finally getting somewhere, even getting Laxus' attention.

"Hey! What if it was someone who wanted to be apart of the Raijinshuu but got rejected" Lucy piped up making everyone curious.

"There are a few people a year who request to join the Raijinshuu, but we've never approved any of them" Bickslow piped up.

"Do you remember any of them? Any of them stand out?"

Laxus, Evergreen, and Bickslow just shrugged at each other, not really remembering anyone that stood out to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Warren gave a sleepy yawn as Mira smiled sadly at him. The guy had fallen asleep at the bar at least six hours ago. Everyone kept talking trying to figure something out. Mira carefully and slowly told him what happened making Warren more and more shocked by the second.

"So now we are trying to find out who the castor is or at least which one of the trains Freed could have gotten on," Mira finished sadly as everyone was in their own little group trying to figure out where their family member went.

"Um… Freed went to the town of Stormsky" Warren said with confusion making everyone's head snap to him at the same time, creepily.

"What?" Laxus said with a low voice that made everyone's hair on the back of his or her necks stand straight up in fear. Warren was shaking terribly.

"Explain how you know this" Laxus all but bellowed out, prepared to choke the terrified man.

"Sh-Shouldn't you know that?" Warren all but squeaked out.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW THAT!?" Laxus was about to choke him before being held back by Erza and gramps.

"W-Well Freed picked out an S-class mission for you guys to go on and it was in the town of Stormsky. He asked me to hold it for you guys until after the party so he could ask if you guys wanted to go. U-Um… are you guys meeting him there? The flier asked for four to five mages, including one or more S-class mages for the task." Warren was sweating bullets before team Laxus and team Natsu ran out of the guild headed for the first train that went in the direction of Stormsky.

"W-Was it something I said guild master?" Warren asked worriedly.

"No. It was very helpful for this situation. Warren, contact the train conductor and let him know that a section of the train needs to be open for 8 members of fairy tail."

"Yes sir!" Warren put his fingers to his head hoping Freed was found quickly.

 _Don't you do anything stupid until I get there Freed. Wait for me my mate_ Laxus chanted in his head worriedly. His heart constricted at the word mate before Laxus all but dashed out of the apartment with little more than the clothes on this back along with the other seven members of Fairy Tail that were going with him.

* * *

 **Totally made up most of Warren's character :P Not that sorry about that REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Beast Mode

When Freed reached the mayor's house, him and his wife were surprised to see just Freed there (looking ill and tired and sad). Of course Freed convinced them that he would try his best; Fairy Tail had the reputation of being surprising in every way possible so the mayor let him do as he pleased. If there were any chance to resolve the situation, the mayor would do it.

Freed walked out to the edge of town before following the dirt path that led into the thick forest, as per instructed by the mayor. But to tell the truth, he wasn't thinking about the deranged rabid beasts that were probably lurking in the shadows near him. No. He was thinking about Laxus. How Laxus used to smile at him, trust him with everything. Freed was going to miss those days the most. The days where they could just walk together as friends and enjoy the others company in a comfortable silence. Laxus would even take off his headphones around him!

 _No, stopping thinking like that brain…_ Freed though depressed. If he lived through this mission he wasn't going to return to Fairy Tail anyway.

 _I'm going to miss you Laxus. And I'm definitely going to miss my family. How loud they are. How excitable they get at the smallest of things. How they always start fights and protect each other to the end. I'm going to miss it all._

Freed let a single tear slip from his eye, hidden by his bangs, before letting it roll down his cheek instead of wiping it away.

*Growl*

Freed immediately stopped before unsheathing his blade. He made a full 360 degrees before placing runes around himself as protection. If the beasts couldn't be attacked with magic, then he would protect himself with magic. If that worked, he'd observed how they attack and work as a team.

Freed was about a mile or so into the dense forest before seeing seven giant beasts slowly leave the forest to start circling around Freed. They were observing him. Seeing if he was going to attack them with magic.

 _Interesting…_

The beasts were black with strange tribal markings all over their body. Four of the smaller beasts had the white tribal tattoos, two had blue tribal tattoos, and the largest and most gruesome looking one had red tribal tattoos. They looked like giant deranged, hairless dogs with huge paws and ears, and long tails that had dangerous looking spikes on them. There were also spikes that ran down the middle of their backs and some of the spikes were scattered here and there on their bodies.

 _I've never seen or heard of creatures like these, where did they come from? The mountains? Caves?_

As Freed thought of different things, one of the smaller white ones seemed to get impatient before lunging to attack. Freed readied his blade incase his runes didn't hold.

 _Yes!_

The runes shuttered under the quake of the hit the white beast struck. Freed knew his runes wouldn't last long under such brute force so he had to think quickly.

Freed threw a light rune at the white one that just attacked him, but it didn't seem to phase it in the least.

 _Not sensitive to light so it didn't come from a cave of some sort, nor would it hunt in the dark. But I guess this would confirm it considering they are attacking me in broad daylight._

Before he could throw another elemental rune at one, his barrier was broken by a blue beast making Freed quickly release his rune wings to get out of their fast. However, when he was a few feet off the ground, he was smacked down to the ground hard and rolled a few yards. It seemed that the red beast had wings, while the others didn't and it had stopped him from flying away. Its wings blended in with its back so Freed didn't even notice it before.

 _So the red one is the leader. If the blue one could break the barrier than they are probably the captains. The white ones are followers if I had to guess._

Freed's eyes widened as a white beast shot light at him from its mouth. Freed quickly drew a rune to stop the light from hitting him.

 _So they can use magic, but magic doesn't affect them? How strange. I wonder…_

Freed created some fire before throwing it at a blue beast which shot a water ball at it. He then threw a water blast at the red beast before it shot the water with a fire blast; which was rather powerful it knocked Freed down to the ground again.

 _I bet Natsu would like to fight the red beast. The blue beasts deal with mostly water and the white beasts deal with light! No wonder my light rune didn't have an effect on it!_

Out of nowhere though, the giant red beast had the tribal tattoo colors change from red to yellow. It had electricity buzz around its body before one second it was in front of him to being behind him in the next second. It shot lightning at Freed from its mouth making Freed fly hard into a tree.

The now yellow beast changed its color back to red while the blue beasts changed to a light blue/white color and the white beasts changed to a gray color.

 _They can change what magic they want to use on their prey? How is that possible?_

Freed's vision was getting fuzzy from the lack of sleep and food he hadn't been getting.

 _Maybe this wasn't a good idea…_

Freed knew he already had several bruises starting to form on his body but he meant what he said. He was going to fight to the end for Fairy Tail. He was out numbered and he had to be especially careful around the red beast. Before he knew it all seven were attacking him. Ice came out of the light blue beasts making Freed run to the side before shadows tried to tug him into the line of fire from the gray beasts. Freed jumped into the sky to fly away from them with his rune wings before the red beast flew at him, claws extended, striking Freed hard out of the air. Freed's head hit the ground hard making him see red and black in his vision. His entire side was numb and he felt something wet running down his head and nose.

But that's when he heard the most wonderful thing in the world.

"FREED!"

 _My family is here! But why? Why would they want to save me? They hate me, don't they? Please don't pity me._

Out of the blurriness of his eyes, he saw Laxus, as roaring thunder clouds were getting near him. Freed saw from his peripheral that the red beast was about to slash down on him once more, which would have ended his life, he was sure. But a burst of lightning so powerful shot over Freed and hit the beast, making it fly into a tree.

"Get the hell away from my mate!" Laxus roared as he stood protectively over Freed. Freed saw Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Bickslow, and Evergreen running towards them as the other beasts regrouped for an attack.

"What the hell are these things!?" Ever yelled out

"I've never seen or heard of them before in any books or from any person!" Lucy yelled out, readying her keys.

"Well I'm getting fired up!" Natsu roared making Gray smirk.

Freed couldn't see them very well anymore. They were all so very blurry.

"Freed?" Laxus looked down with worry before his eyes widened in shock. Laxus bent down, keeping his eye on the beast before quickly looking over Freed.

"He has some bad injuries. Wendy!" Laxus called over making the girl hurry over with Charle.

"Laxus… why?" Freed whispered out in pain, tears leaving him.

"You weren't supposed to do anything stupid till I got here" Laxus said with fake scolding. He slowly wiped Freed's tears away but only more replaced them.

"Hey…" Laxus whispered.

"This isn't the time for that, they are going to attack any minute!" Erza yelled out. As much as everyone wanted to explain the situation to Freed, getting him and themselves safely out of there was first priority.

"Red one. Is the leader. Has wings. Changes between. Fire and Lightning. Blues are water and ice. White is light and shadows." Freed tried to get the words out but something was stabbing him in the chest.

"Please don't speak anymore Freed-san! You have a puncture to your lung!" Wendy said with worry.

"Oh yeah! My kind of fight!" Natsu yelled out.

"Thanks Freed" Laxus shuffled his green hair, skewing the little lightning fly aways he had, noting how soft his hair was in his hands for a moment.

"Lets show them how the Raijinshuu kick ass babies!" Bickslow yelled as Freed's family dove into the fight.

Freed was losing consciousness slowly, but it seemed that the beasts were tough opponents. Either way though, Freed knew his family could defeat anything in their way so he didn't mind losing the last of his consciousness while his eyes followed the yellow blur that was his Laxus.

"Freed-san stay awake!" Wendy cried making Ever, Bicks, and especially Laxus, lose concentration for just a moment in the fight.

 _You'll kick their asses guys, I know it._

"Freed-san!"

And then there was darkness.

* * *

 **Before you say Freed could take a lot more damage than that with his Dark Écriture: Darkness mode, thingy, remember that he is completely off his game! He hasn't eaten or slept well in four days and so he wasn't really mentally or physically ready for that battle. Other than that... I tried to get Freed's character of being really smart and observant while fighting so... I hope I pulled that off! Next is protective Laxus (nudge, nudge, wink, wink).**


	5. Polyusica's

Freed could hear several things. It started off as soft whispers but he couldn't make out what they were saying just yet. He was on something kind of hard, but very comfy, and it smelled AMAZING. It smelled like just cologne at first, but then a scent of sweet apples and the smell of rain before the storm would waft up his nose. He breathed in deeply feeling so comfortable and relaxed which he hadn't been in a while.

But then he started to pick up the conversation around him and even realized he was moving.

"What's this mate thing gramps was talking about anyway?" Lucy asked curiously for Natsu who was on the verge of throwing up.

"No idea. Gramps was going to talk to me about it when we got back" Laxus whispered tightening his grip around Freed. Freed's lung was badly damaged but Wendy got it to the point where he would be okay for a few days. He'd have to see Porlyusica immediately when they got back to Magnolia however.

As for the beasts, they were defeated with some difficulty leaving the group badly bruised but their spirits were never brighter. Freed was in Laxus' lap, bridal style since Wendy said he'd have to be in a sitting position for a while to help decrease the internal bleeding and pressure on his lungs. Of course Laxus picked him up bridal style after the fight and hasn't removed him from his arms since that moment. Now they were on the train headed for Magnolia and they'd be there in 10 hours.

Freed had been sleeping for the last three days, unknowingly in Laxus' arms.

"How come you aren't sick Laxus, like Natsu?" Ever asked curiously. Bickslow and Ever didn't leave Laxus' side the moment they left the battlefield considering they knew Laxus wasn't about to put the man down if they had to get in another fight again. Of course they'd be the first people to get through if someone was going to attack Laxus while Freed was unconscious in his arms. All of them badly wanted to tell Freed what really happened that day, but Freed hadn't woken up long enough to comprehend anything around him.

"It's his scent. It doesn't make me feel nauseous when on something moving" Laxus said quietly, secretly trying not to bury his nose into the unconscious greenette's hair.

"His scent doesn't smell any different to me" Wendy squeaked out, also nauseous.

"What does it usually smell like?" Gray asked curiously since he didn't go around smelling people; though I guess its inevitable if you're a dragon slayer.

"Well it usually smells like his shampoo which I think is some kind of flower something or other," Wendy said before landing next to Natsu.

"It's usually something nice to smell" Natsu groaned into the floor of the train, "what is it now?"

"It's like… freshly rained on roses and fresh brewed coffee" Laxus said, trying to place the smells.

"I don't smell that at all"

"Me either"

They all got close trying to see if they could smell what Laxus was talking about before he started growling at them making them back off.

"Maybe its that mate thing gramps was talking about" Bicks thought curiously.

"Mate!"

"Mate!"

His tikis flew around happily making Ever slap at them in annoyance.

Freed was wondering what 'mate thing' they were talking about and why they were even being nice to him. He couldn't go back to Fairy Tail! Not after his family practically threw him out. No one even stopped him from leaving the guild!

Freed didn't know whether to blush or cry at the conversation, but he realized that once Laxus had growled, he felt hands tighten around him before realizing Laxus was holding him.

 _I'm on Laxus' lap! *Swoon*_

The train suddenly jerked forward, making Natsu and Wendy even more nauseous and for Freed to groan loudly in pain once the train returned to its normal pace. Before Laxus could even worriedly yell for Wendy to check on him, she went over to help Freed even in her current state.

"That damn conductor!" Laxus growled.

"Calm down Laxus" Erza waved her hand at him to continue sitting, "you don't want to jostle around or yell in Freed's current state do you?" Erza said slyly knowing that would probably get Laxus to remain somewhat calm until the ride ended. Said man only harrumphed at her watching Wendy's hands on Freed's chest, checking his lung.

"It still okay?" Ever asked worriedly.

"The cut in his lung is getting worse. He'll have to go to Porlyusica's immediately when we get off. The claws on the red beast must have had something on them to slow my healing magic on him," Wendy said sadly making Laxus angry at the stupid creatures along with everyone else.

"I wish we got there sooner…" Natsu said sadly making everyone's shoulders drop at the comment.

"What's done is done. We will all just have to overcome this together," Erza said gently, directing the comment mostly towards the Raijinshuu group in front of her who were looking morbidly at their friend.

The train ride was going to be a long one.

* * *

When the train finally arrived in Magnolia, Erza had to stop all seven of her teammates from leaping off while the train was still in motion. Of course when the train did stop, Laxus was the first off the train, headed for Porlyusica's (Bickslow and Ever behind him but were getting further and further from him since Laxus was moving so fast).

Erza, Gray, and Lucy headed back to the guild to let everyone know what happened. Lucy especially wanted Levy's help in identifying the beasts they fought against.

Wendy, Natsu, Happy, and Charle were after the Raijinshuu team.

"Old Hag!" Laxus yelled out making Porlyusica slam her front door open angrily.

"What you damn human!?" Porlyusica was about to yell at him some more before seeing the greenette looking ill in his arms.

"Explain idiot"

As much as Laxus hated letting Freed out of his arms, he gently laid the man where Porlyusica directed him.

 _These feelings are so weird to me right now, but I don't really mind them since I really like having Freed around me like this._

As Laxus explained everything from the pool incident to the mission, Porlyusica looked sadly at the greenette she was healing.

"Hey..." was whispered by Ever who had a curious Bickslow, Natsu, and Wendy by the door.

"Stop standing around brats! Either get in or get out!" Porlyusica yelled making the four people scurry behind Laxus.

"Wendy, your work on the lung was good. Come here a moment" Porlyusica had been teaching Wendy some healing techniques over the years.

Laxus was reluctant to leave Freed alone in the room, but knew he would only get in Porlyusica's way thus preventing Freed from getting the help he needed. Laxus couldn't have that, so he waited and he was going to wait there no matter how long it took.

Bicks ran off to get food knowing they were all hungry. He was surprised Porlyusica didn't kick Natsu out yet for his snoring. It was now nightfall and Laxus would walk around Porlyusica's house, making sure he wasn't too far from the house. He was thinking over everything. Freed's feelings, how he was going to talk to him, the right words to use, what not to say, how to convince him that Laxus didn't just care, but wanted to be with Freed after all these years. It was going to be hard but he was willing to try.

After Laxus was finished with his walk in a giant circle and some stretching, which the others had been doing too, he walked back in wondering if the old lady would let him sleep there. Of course he was sure Porlyusica knew he would put up a fuss if she tried to make him leave.

"Okay brats" Porlyusica walked out of the room Freed was in making everyone's attention snap to her (even Natsu woke up immediately from his napping).

"His lung is badly damaged but as long as he is able to drink the medicine I put together, once he wakes up, he should heal in about three to four weeks."

"When will he be awake?"

"Soon."

"What the hell does that mean old hag?" Laxus growled making Porlyusica scowl angrily at him.

"Do I look like a timer to you!? He'll wake up eventually brat!" Porlyusica stomped to her room, Wendy looking tired as she left Freed's room also with Charle.

"It shouldn't be long now Laxus-sama. Maybe a day?" Wendy said gently hoping it would calm Laxus back down.

"Well I'm staying here then until he wakes up!" Laxus yelled out making Porlyusica yell at him for being a moron and to go home, from her room.

"I'm already comfy in this spot so I call it!" Natsu yelled out along with happy.

"No way I want that spot!" Bicks shouted, pushing Natsu over which started a scuffle between the two.

"Well a lady needs her beauty sleep so I'm getting the couch" Ever tried sounding suave but only had eyes rolled at her. Of course Wendy was able to convince her to share the couch with her and Charle.

In the middle of the night, with much snoring from pretty much every person in the room, Porlyusica walked out of her room to make sure everything was alright. A few hours earlier she nearly threw them out for almost destroying her house for the last piece of mango candy, idiots. Porlyusica looked around for a moment before noticing Laxus was not amongst them. She quickly went to Freed's room before a soft smile made its way onto her face (not that she'd ever admit to that happening).

Laxus was in a chair, head resting on Freed's bed right next to his hand. It was kind of funny looking since Laxus was such a large guy and the bed and Freed were much smaller. Porlyusica quickly checked Freed, noticing Laxus stiffen for a moment.

 _Dragon slayers. Always light sleepers around people that are the most important to them._

Laxus was maybe half awake, but could probably tell Porlyusica's scent was in the room meaning she was probably just checking on Freed.

 _I guess this means that he trusts me with Freed. That's rather rare for a dragon slayer and their mate. Has that old geezer Makarov explained mates to you yet boy? He should get to that soon or even more chaos will probably ensue. Although from what I can see, there is no marking on him. So now is probably the only time you'd trust me with Freed unless he is injured again… maybe._

Porlyusica made a huff in amusement before leaving the room once more. Laxus opened his eyes blearily seeing Freed in the same position as before, before placing his cheek on Freed's fingertips. Conscious or not, Freed's touch was very soothing to Laxus, calming him down.

 _Wake up soon Freed. So much I need to tell you. Rejecting me or not after I say what needs to be said, I just want to see you smile again._

* * *

 **(Early Evening the Next Day)**

 _Numbness… Pain…what?_

Freed could feel a sort of comforting energy around him from time to time. It smelled the way it did on the train; of sweet apples and rain before a storm.

 _Such a nice smell._

Freed was comfortable, but then something worried him on the edges of his mind before he shot up in fear.

 _Fairy Tail! The beasts…Laxus?_ Freed was now sitting up in a bed before looking around. It looked very familiar before realizing he was in Porlyusica's home. He looked down to his chest seeing heavy bandages before remembering Wendy telling him his lung was damaged during the battle.

 _What the heck happened!? Is everyone okay? How could I have been so stupid to have taken that mission… even breaking the rules! It's not like… I'd be welcome back to Fairy Tail anyway…_

Freed sighed sadly, wiping a lone tear before hearing soft feet next to him. His head snapped up seeing a sad look on Porlyusica's face.

"Is everyone okay?" Freed croaked out before touching his throat at the weird way that came out.

"Yes. Some bruising but they'll all live" Porlyusica nodded before checking on his chest.

"It's fine. Thank you Porlyusica-san. I'll just leave now. I know how you are bothered by humans after all right?" Freed wanted to get out of there, needing to avoid his old team before anything else happened.

"You have misunderstood something child. You will stay here for a few days to drink the medicine I have made specifically for your lung. Then you will listen to your friends."

Freed stiffened in fear, his heart beating wildly.

"I… can't hear those words again…don't you understand that!" Freed was on the verge of tears "please let me leave!"

Porlyusica gently put her hand on his shoulder as Freed shook, trying to hold in his tears.

"Like I said before, a grave misunderstanding. They all care about you deeply and went after you to save you. That should be enough to convince you to hear what they have to say"

Freed just looked at her confused, hardly believing what she was saying to him.

"I…" Freed began to shake his head 'no' before Porlyusica shoved the steaming cup of medicine into his hands. Freed drank it slowly, grimacing at the taste, before gulping the rest of that down.

"That… was disgusting"

"Don't complain brat! It'll help and you will drink it, damn it, or so help me!" Porlyusica growled making Freed shy away from the angry woman.

"Even if you left, the people that have been waiting for you to wake up, will never stop trying to find you. Especially Laxus" Porlyusica left Freed to rest, who tiredly shut his eyes not understanding what the woman meant, willing his tears to not fall.

All was in vain though when he fell asleep, tear tracks evident down his cheeks. Laxus returned from his walk a little while later, with the others (who had stopped by the guild except for Laxus who was not going to leave Freed there alone).

Laxus frowned, becoming angry with himself and saddened at how Freed had been crying, evidently showing how he felt when he must have woken up (Porlyusica told him before).

"Freed" Laxus whispered into his ear, "I really do like you, you know?" Laxus rested his head on top of Freed's bed again hearing the others enter the room.

"I suggest you all stay on high alert. Freed doesn't think you want him here and may try to leave again before you can explain anything," Porlyusica said.

Ever and Bicks frowned unhappily. Erza shook her head while Lucy and Wendy looked down saddened. Natsu and Gajeel saluted the old woman knowing they were on night duty. Of course that's if Freed could get past Laxus.

And Freed was NOT going to get past Laxus.

* * *

 **I feel... like this was a filler... and yet it wasn't... maybe. What will happen when Freed wakes up? Some form of chaos I'm sure ^^**


	6. Tears and Confessions

**Hey guys! So I made this chapter way longer than my other chapters because I won't be able to add another chapter till the end of the week So enjoy the extra-ness! :D**

* * *

 **1:02AM**

Freed was a little hungry and very groggy. Plus his chest ached badly and it wasn't just from the wound. Freed fluttered his eyes open glancing around the wooden room noticing it was pitch dark outside.

 _It's probably best if I left now. I'll take one more drink of the medicine Porlyusica made me and sneak out._

Porlyusica had left the teapot of medicine on the left side bed table with a cup already prepared for him to drink. Since the stab to his lung was on his right side, it would be easier to grab the cup with his left hand. He drank the disgusting tasting liquid which was supposedly helping his lung. At least she left him some candy mints next to the cup.

 _Jeez, she must have known how gross this probably tastes_ Freed quickly popped in a mint candy which was soft and chewy making his mouth taste twenty times better.

Freed rolled his head back to the center of his pillow, feeling exhausted from just drinking and moving that little bit, but wasn't prepared to face his ex-friends; to see the amount of hatred in Laxus' eyes. Freed breathed in deeply, trying to get some of the fog to leave his eyes.

 _Time to go_

Freed felt something soothing and warm touch his fingertips. He looked to his right, holding in a gasp. Laxus was resting his head next to his hand, sleeping soundly. Freed was good at noticing when Laxus was awake and sleeping for the ten years they had been a team.

From what Freed could tell, Laxus was legitimately sleeping, but he probably wasn't deeply asleep. Laxus had only slept deeply a few times in his life; probably a dragon slayer thing.

This was going to be hard.

 _Why is he even in here? Wouldn't it be hard to be around me? Aren't I disgusting to you Laxus? Why won't you just leave me alone?_

Freed could feel the tears brim his eyes but knew that if any left him, the lightning dragon slayer's nose would smell it, changing his sleeping pattern at the moment. Freed had to hold in the pain he was feeling seeing Laxus next to him like this, like he cared.

Freed slowly, very slowly, lifted his hand up and away from Laxus being very sure to stop any and all movement if he saw Laxus' breathing pattern even remotely shift.

Successfully moving his hand away from the dragon slayer, he knew moving his body would be the hardest. He's magic was seriously low at the moment (his body giving most of the energy to heal his damaged lung) so he shouldn't use any runes to help him escape; nonetheless he would try.

He drew one rune to stop the dragon slayer from feeling a shift in weight on the bed. That was as much as Freed could do at the moment, so hopefully any klutziness wouldn't happen. He couldn't have _that_ bad of luck, right?

Freed drew in a deep breathe before moving slowly from the bed. The rune held out, thankfully, until Freed was standing on his own two feet on the other side from Laxus.

 _I'm sorry. There wasn't anything I could do to stop you from hating me, was there?_

Freed had to hold in his tears again, his chest aching so horribly he felt physically ill again. Freed would have to leave out the front door considering there was a chance the window in his room would be squeaky (or extra squeaky and loud so he wasn't going to even bother with his luck).

Freed put another rune down on the floor to stop any floor boards from creaking considering one out of place creak would also change Laxus' sleeping pattern. Freed saw black enter his vision for a moment, almost stumbling with uneven footsteps, before getting his grounding back.

 _Shit… I can't use any more of my magic right now or I'll pass out for sure. Then I'd have to face Laxus again…hear those cruel things he hates about me so much_

Freed finally made it to the doorway, which was thankfully already open, before looking back at the sleeping dragon slayer, his eyes softening and lips quivering.

 _Goodbye Laxus. I'll always love you I think… no matter how many years go by._

Freed turned back around, walking out the doorway before stopping in his tracks, sweat dropping.

 _What are these idiots doing here? Why can't they just leave me be!? I tried to leave! I tried not to fail Fairy Tail one last time! I tried to make your lives easier by not being around you! Why isn't it enough!?_

Freed was really on the verge of tears at this point. Ever, Wendy and Charle were happily sleeping on the couch. Erza was in a comfy looking rocking chair with Mira; Lucy was on some sort of pillow fort. Bickslow, Natsu, and Gajeel were on the floor snoring god forsakenly loud. It was absolutely packed and Freed wondered for a moment how Porlyusica could even stand all of them being there like this.

Freed was thankful the rune he put on the floorboards spread this far through the house. He was in the middle of the living room, his sadness sinking in on him.

 _Goodbye my friends. I wish I could have done something to make you hate me less… I'm so sorry._

A tear finally fell from Freed's eye, rolling down his cheek. He suddenly saw Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy twitch.

 _Shit! They're going to wake up! Are they already awake!? What if they stop me! What do I do!? No, no, no, no, no._

Freed felt his heart beat out of control seeing the dragon slayers shifting. What if that meant Laxus was also waking up!?

Freed started to panic, breathing becoming labored and probably too loud considering the dragon slayers had excellent hearing. Freed shut his eyes tightly, knowing he was going to regret what he was about to do.

Freed ran out the front door and ran _hard._ He wasn't sure what actually pushed him to run that fast but he was flying through the forest.

"FREED!" Freed could hear a roar from Porlyusica's wondering if he would make it someplace where the dragon slayers wouldn't be able to smell him.

 _I could sneak in the bake shop or the perfume shop! The smells in there are always strong! The bake shop is closer to here though, right? I can't remember! I'm too panicked._

Now what happened next, Freed wasn't sure. One minute he was using his adrenaline rush to run like a bat out of hell. The next minute his chest was on _fire._ Not literal fire because that would be really concerning, but his chest wound started to bleed, soaking his bandages in blood.

Vision was going spotty. Breathing was becoming difficult. Then a flash of light was right behind him, catching Freed's peripheral vision. Freed fell over his own feet, about to hit the ground hard before a pair of large, strong hands held him tightly to a strong chest. Freed went down to the ground still, with said man, not feeling much of an impact since he was practically surrounded with solid muscle.

Freed's vision was blurry, but he could make out the outline of the bake shop.

 _So close … do I really deserve to hear those words again?_

Freed knew he was automatically in Laxus's arms considering that apple and rain smell was surrounding Freed strongly, somehow making the pain in his chest lessen.

Freed closed his eyes, everything just _hurting._

"Freed," was whispered in such a sad, soft way that Freed wasn't expecting that to come out of Laxus at all. He was expecting to be yelled at. For the cruel words to be said again or said even crueler this time. But maybe this was a trick. A trick Laxus was going to use to get Freed to look at him so Laxus could see the pain in his eyes.

 _Laxus was never this cruel before, why now? I don't understand!_

"Look at me Freed, please" Laxus breathed against Freed's neck. Freed squeezed his eyes tightly in fear, tears leaving both of his eyes (even evident behind his bangs over his right eye). Freed finally gave in. He was giving up.

 _Give me it. Tell me how much you hate me! Destroy me completely!_ Freed thought miserably in his head before opening his eyes at the man above him, tears freely leaving his eyes.

 _No point in wiping them away, huh? More will just come out until I finally run out of tears and can't cry anymore right?_

Freed slowly moved his blue eyes to meet Laxus' gray eyes prepared for the worst. However, Freed was shocked to see mostly pain, sadness, and fear in those dark eyes; even brimmed with tears ready to fall.

Freed looked into his eyes very confused and very surprised by the way Laxus was looking at him right now.

"Idiot! Who do you think you are to run from me?" Laxus started to yell, but by the end of his sentence, his words started shake as though he were going to cry.

"Please… just hear me out one more time. Just hear what I have to say. If you don't like anything I'm about to say to you, you can leave and I won't stop you," Laxus whispered. Freed blinked at him considering Laxus was giving him a choice and not being cruel or mean about it.

"But if you do leave, please promise me you won't put yourself in danger again. I don't think I could take it," Laxus looked at Freed who still hadn't moved. Freed looked away from him, closing his eyes but nodding his head oh so slightly in agreement.

Freed suddenly felt callused yet gentle fingertips on his cheek making him flinch hard thinking Laxus was going to hit him again before feeling something wet on his cheek.

Freed looked back up to see a tear had left Laxus who looked so upset that it kind of made Freed want to hug him in comfort, but stopped the stupid thought from becoming an action.

"I-I'm sorry for scaring you. I won't hit you again, I promise. Though I shouldn't have hit you in the first place, huh?" Laxus gave the saddest, deep chuckle Freed heard, making Freed feel like Laxus felt exactly how he did at the moment.

 _But that's not possible._

(All the people that were at Porlyusica's were hiding themselves behind some trees several yards away from the pair, knowing Laxus was the only one that should explain things to Freed right now, even though they all wanted to join in, in the explanation).

"At the pool, there was a person hiding in the hallway that led to the pool," Laxus sighed, noting Freed was listening even though he turned his head again and was facing away from Laxus.

"When all those horrible things were said to you, I was conscious of what I was saying, but I wasn't actually saying any of those things," Laxus saw Freed's brows draw together in confusion.

"Sorry… I suck at explaining these things. But I hope you understand in the end even if it takes a couple hours" Laxus scratched the back of his head sheepishly before continuing.

"Because Bickslow, Ever, Erza, Mira and I all said those things to you, we knew that somehow we were controlled in those few minutes to say those things specifically to you. Why? I don't know. If I did, I'd kill the bastard that made me say those cruel things, especially to _you_ "

Freed turned his head back so his eyes were looking into Laxus' again, brows still furrowed together in confusion.

"Lucy and Levy were looking through old books and Levy said someone used a dark spell called Reverse Emotion. I didn't really understand everything they were saying but in short, it reverses the emotions of how I really feel about you; how all of us feel about you. She said it was an eye and physical hand magic or something. Lucy thought it might have been someone who wanted to be apart of the Raijinshuu but got rejected. Ever, Bicks and I couldn't remember anybody specifically since we suck at those kinds of things. That's one of your specialties."

Freed looked shocked as the gears in his head started turning at what Laxus just told him.

"So… when I said all those horrible things it really meant that I… I really like you, like you," Laxus had a tint of pink on his cheeks making Freed blush slightly himself.

 _What…? This… This isn't real is it? A dark spell called… reverse emotion? This is crazy!_ But something in the back of his mind told him that Fairy Tail usually just dealt in crazy.

"This…" Freed felt how dry his throat was when he said that one word, but noticed Laxus was paying absolute attention to him which kind of made his cheeks want to warm in a blush.

"Isn't real, is it?" Freed said softly, looking away from Laxus, "all of you hate me…all of you think I'm disgusting right? That I'm _dirty_. _Something_ dirty doesn't belong in Fairy tail… doesn't belong anywhere," Freed nearly choked out the words as tears left him, unstopping.

"Don't… don't ever say that again about yourself!" Laxus yelled out, tears streaming down his cheeks; unbeknownst to them, their friend also having tears leave them at the bitterness in Freed's voice and how much he hated _himself_. More than them or what any of them said.

"You are the kindest, smartest, most giving, loyal, noble and courageous person I've ever had the pleasure to meet and befriend. I am so lucky to have had you in my life at all!" Laxus grabbed Freed by his shoulders gently; praying to the heavens above Freed wasn't going to flinch from him again. However, Freed was too busy sobbing at the moment to notice such a motion from Laxus.

"You're wholesome and clean and good! You deserve the best because anything less would be offensive to give to you."

Laxus slowly turned Freed's head, gently curling his first finger slightly under his chin to face him again as Freed slowly opened his eyes.

"I'd give you the world and everything in it if it made you happy. If it just made you _smile_ again. You've only ever deserved to smile. Not to ever be sad. Not over something you couldn't control. I'm not good with showing my emotions or explaining them, but over the days I couldn't see you I had to find the words to explain how I felt about you. If I didn't, then I would lose you and I _can't_ lose you. I don't know if it's because I'm selfish, but I know I'm not the best at being a guild member, or friend, or even a lover if I was ever to become one. You deserve the best. Which is why even though I don't ever want to lose you, its okay if you walk away. I can't be selfish anymore. I don't think my heart could take it to see you hurt like this again… because I'm stupid. Because I couldn't stop a stupid spell from being used on me to _hurt_ you. I'd… only ever break your heart because I'm not the perfect person you deserve in this world," Laxus had tears slowly dripping off his cheeks since he was still hovering over the immobile greenette.

"You've… always been free to leave. So please, stop loving me so your heart doesn't feel any more pain. So you can finally be happy. Please… let this love go," Laxus felt his throat tighten up, his heart clenching in pain, holding in the sobs that were sure to fall from his lips any second. He had to let his mate go. He had to let him choose a happy life without him in it.

 _Please let me free you from this pain_

Freed started to sob under Laxus only making Laxus clench his fists into the ground, his heart aching at the pain that was so evident if Freed's voice.

"S-Stupid!" Freed yelled out angrily making Laxus' tears fall more quickly, "you forgot that I'm s-stubborn! I can't let you go. I won't! I've loved you for so long my heart can no longer fall in love with anyone else. I've tried! I have! But my heart and my mind are fixed on you forever. Whether you would have loved me back or not, I would have never truly fallen in love with someone else. And to finally hear you say that you actually like me" Freed sobbed trying to get out what he needed to, "I won't let you throw away your feelings for me. Not when you just showed them to me! Not when you _are_ my happiness. Let's do this together. Please… don't let me walk away or tell me to let this love go again. That was more painful than horrible words said before. Be with me Laxus, however you see fit."

Freed had tears steadily down his cheeks and into the ground underneath him. He suddenly felt Laxus' hands on either side of his face, trying to wipe his unending tears away.

"You'd be stuck with a stubborn idiot for the rest of your life. Who is emotionally inept and can't do well by you" Laxus said sadly, still giving Freed his chance to walk away.

"I'm stubborn too which is how I've stayed so long by your side; I'm not easy to push away. You aren't stupid just because you don't know something. Not everyone is good with emotions and you've always done well by me and everyone at the guild. Whether you've seen it or not, I've seen it. You're a wonderful person Laxus. You aren't just a strong mage but you are also loyal and caring and honest. You care more about others than yourself and you want to give someone else happiness even if that meant you wouldn't be happy anymore. I'd… want to be stuck with you forever, because then I'd know I'd be happy forever," Freed gently cradled his hand against Laxus' cheek who leaned into the touch, holding his own hand against Freed's.

Laxus very slowly and very gently kissed Freed. It was a little sloppy and awkward at first, but they slowly started to find their rhythm. Once they found their rhythm, the put as much emotion into the kiss as possible. It would slow, it would speed up, it would be gentle then rough. Tongues would find each other to comfort or fight. But it would return to the sweet gentle kiss that expressed how much they needed and wanted the other. How much they loved the other. When the finally separated for some much needed air, both had red puffy eyes from so much crying and sadness.

They just stared into the others eyes before Laxus carefully held Freed to him, Freed's arms remaining around Laxus' neck where they had found their way during the kiss. They just held each other, their heart rates slowing down; the calm finally taking over.

When Laxus moved away from Freed, who continued to look into his eyes, both of their eyes half lidded. They could see a spark in the others' eyes and their breaths mingled at the closeness. Freed's lips tingled from the kiss, as did Laxus'. Laxus gently touched Freed's soft pink lips, only causing Freed to kiss his fingers softly making Laxus give a small smile. Freed started to blush realizing what he had done, about to turn away again in embarrassment, only to have Laxus move some of his bangs away from his face gently; silently telling Freed he didn't mind at all. Somehow Freed understood because he gave a small smile to Laxus. Laxus kissed him sweet and slow again, their rhythm permanently seared into their brains, before Laxus released Freed's lips again.

Freed couldn't believe what had just happened. What he just said. The fact that Laxus just _kissed_ him was blowing his mind. That Laxus had kissed him _twice_ and initiated it both times! It was like a damn was broken from them and they could kiss each other as much as they liked because they both wanted and needed each and every kiss the other could give to them.

 _If this is a dream, it's the best dream of my life… but it would also be the cruelest because I would wish for it so badly to be real. It is real, it has to be._

"We should get you back to Porlyusica's to rest. She'll probably be upset you even moved from the bed," Laxus chuckled softly making Freed look worried at the horrible lashing he was going to get from Porlyusica only making Laxus smirk at him, "plus sleeping out here would be really bad for you anyway, though I'd probably have to make you sleep on top of me so you're at least comfortable."

Freed smiled softly at him making Laxus have a tint on his cheeks.

"I… didn't think you'd smile at me so soon" Laxus said shocked making Freed look confused before understanding what Laxus meant. Laxus had hurt Freed so much that he was sure Freed would never smile at him again.

"Of course I would, you always knew how to make me smile" Freed said softly seeing Laxus becoming less tense. He was afraid of getting into another fight with Freed so soon. But Laxus and Freed both knew they were too stubborn with each other to just let another fight happen; especially over something ridiculous.

"I… don't want to sleep" Freed began seeing Laxus about to scold him (probably about his health), "because I'm scared this is a dream still."

"I promise you, when you wake up, I'll be right there" Laxus whispered kissing Freed softly on the forehead, making him blush.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I'll even give you a good morning kiss," Laxus winked at him with a smirk making Freed give a huff of a laugh.

"Idiot"

"Told you I was"

Laxus stood up before reaching his hand out for Freed to take. Freed took his hand, feeling warm and gentle sparks running through his hand (silently wondering if Laxus could feel them too).

As things seemed to come back to a normal time frame, since their talk seemed to stop time for a moment, everything came rushing back to Freed. The exhaust from using magic and ripping his recently closed wound again. Freed felt something wet run down his side before the pain shot through his body. Freed gasped, hand gripping his chest over the wound, his knees buckling under him. Freed started coughing violently as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Freed!" Laxus panicked, though he would never full out admit it, quickly let go of Freed's hand to pick him up gently; it only served for Freed's coughing fit to continue.

Laxus knew their friends were somewhere nearby anyway, eavesdropping on the two considering they all wanted to comfort Freed about the horrible spell. Before Laxus could call out to Porlyusica, she came running out to them with Wendy (the others behind them).

Porlyusica shook her head angrily, before sighing.

"He must be brought back now!" Laxus did not have to be told twice as they all ran back to Porlyusica's.

"Freed!" Ever and Bickslow wanted to be there with their friend, but Porlyusica only allowed Laxus in the room at the moment considering she knew what dragon slayers would do if they weren't near their mate (even if they weren't fully mated yet).

"Place him on his left side Laxus"

Laxus did as he was told as he watched Wendy heal from his back and Porlyusica heal from his front. After what seemed like forever, they both stood up and sighed from exhaustion.

"I hate dealing with you humans! I was sleeping so well before you idiots came along!" Porlyusica harrumphed, stomping her way out of the room while yelling at the bystanders outside in the living room.

"He'll be okay Laxus-sama. He really needs to rest and drink the medicine though for at least a week before Porlyusica will let him leave, I'm sure" Wendy whispered, hoping what she said would calm Laxus down since his muscles were very tense at the moment.

"Thank you Wendy, for healing him. You and Porlyusica" Wendy nodded, giving a smile before leaving to see Charle and the others.

Laxus gave a heavy sigh before lying behind Freed, not sure he could be too far away from him now. Freed felt warmth against his back, which somehow eased a little of the pain he was feeling.

 _Apples.. and rain. Such a nice smell_

"Laxus" Freed whispered.

"Shh. You just had a bad coughing fit, I don't think you should be talking okay?" Laxus whispered back. Freed could feel Laxus' breath against his neck making him shudder in the best of ways.

"You'll be here?"

"I promised I would"

"What if I don't wake up for a while,"

"You will since your too stubborn to sleep for so long"

"Its… not a dream?"

"No. Now hush and go to sleep. If you do I'll kiss you when you wake up. If you're good that is" Laxus chuckled softly making Freed smile.

"Idiot"

"Your idiot?"

"Always"

* * *

 **Sweet mother of mayhem that was ounces of drama. Hope you can see where the romance is starting to blossom :D! I also had to make a difficult choice. In the manga, Laxus' eyes are orange but in the anime they are gray. I went with gray so… hopefully that's okay ^^ Review and let me know how you think the story is going so far!**


	7. The Meaning of Mates

**Lots of important information in this chapter! Plus cute little quirks are coming out ^^**

* * *

Freed felt a cool breeze go across his warm skin. He breathed in deeply not feeling too much pain, just an ache from his lung expanding. Freed slowly let his eyes flutter open before looking around, noticing he was back in the room at Porlyusica's.

He closed his eyes again before they snapped open, remembering.

 _Was that… real?_ Freed looked around the room, noticing no chairs around his bed and the window was open letting in the breeze he felt earlier.

Freed wrapped his arms around himself in a hug, grabbing his biceps tightly.

 _It was a dream, wasn't it!?_ Freed brought his knees up to his chest, letting tears leave him in bitterness.

"Stupid" Freed let the one word come out as a sob from his trembling lips.

 _Of course it wasn't real. I'm not that lucky. It was all just a dream. Me sneaking out and then Laxus and I confessing to each other. That would never happen. Never._

Freed could only let his never ending tears continue to roll down his cheeks, biting his lip in frustration and to stop himself from yelling out in anger and sadness and bitterness.

"Since when would Freed like _those_. He's never mentioned it before Bickslow."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure _you're the_ one that likes them"

"We _both_ like them! I'm just lucky to find someone who has my amazing tastes unlike you weirdos."

"Weirdos"

"Weirdos"

"Bicks the only person here that's weird is you!"

Freed tightly pressed himself further into his ball, hearing the conversation and the approaching footsteps to the bedroom door. Before he could hurriedly untangle one of his arms from around himself, to wipe away the tears (since he didn't want anyone to see him cry anymore than he already had at the guild), the door to his room opened, gently. Surprisingly. Considering Freed was half expecting the door to be abusively opened and torn down just because that was how most of the members at Fairy Tail were.

"I-"

"Freed!" Laxus yelled out in worry, "Ever get granny"

Laxus hurriedly made it to Freed, placing the back of his hand on Freed's forehead while Bicks put his fingers to the back of Freed's wrist to check for his pulse.

"Where does it hurt? Can you see me clearly?" Laxus whispered as Freed's red puffy eyes, rimmed with tears, looked up into his calm gray ones.

 _It was real! What the…!?_

"I… wasn't dreaming?" Freed whispered, utterly confused and slightly dazed which concerned Laxus and Bicks greatly.

"No, you weren't. I meant everything I said to you that day Freed, I swear on the guild," Laxus said hotly. However, Freed could only hear the worry in Laxus' voice instead of the anger he just portrayed. Laxus looked liked he was about to apologize for yelling at him since he didn't mean to make it sound like he was angry at Freed.

"Everything?" Freed whispered making Laxus' eyes soften at how much Freed could see through him.

"Everything" Laxus gently placed a curved finger under Freed's chin, directing the man's face up towards him. Laxus gently kissed him, sparks running over their lips as soft gasps left Freed, which were only swallowed up by Laxus' mouth once more. Freed could feel the heat on his cheeks as a new set of tears wanted to come out from how gentle Laxus was being with him; considering how rough Laxus was with, with any living thing. Once Laxus and Freed separated slowly, their breathes mingling from the small space between them, Laxus gave Freed a smirk making Freed's cheeks fully explode into a blush.

"That would be the good morning kiss I promised you. Though it's the afternoon, I guess you'll have to wait till tomorrow to get a morning kiss," Laxus winked at Freed making Freed hit his arm at how blunt he was being.

*low sultry whistle*

"Geez, you guys could star in pornos" Bickslow burst out laughing only to get a heavy ceramic cup thrown at his head by Freed, making Bickslow land on his back with a thud.

"Go get Freed a cold wash cloth" Laxus huffed out, crossing his arms and daring Bickslow to refuse.

"Fun suckers!" Bicks pouted.

"Fun suckers?" Freed cocked his head in question at the weird phrasing.

"Yeah, people that suck out the fun from stuff. Fun suckers" Bicks explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh… I thought you would have said porno suckers. But I don't think we're ready for that" Laxus smirked widely as Bicks burst out laughing before he and Laxus had other ceramics thrown at them. Bicks left the room happily to get Freed said washcloth before Laxus turned to see a ruffled Freed.

"And here I was hoping you weren't a pervert. You sure showed me" Freed crossed his arms, sticking his nose up in the air trying to act snobbish. Of course Laxus could see through that ruse considering Freed was actually trying to hold back his blush. Which wasn't really working since the tops of Freed's ears started to turn pink.

Laxus plopped himself next to Freed, getting a few well-deserved arm punches from what he crudely said before. Of course Laxus just swung his arm around Freed, making him lean into his chest.

"Porlyusica went to get some herbs a little while ago. Knowing Ever and how serious I was before, she'll probably hunt down Porlyusica and bring her back as a stone statue if she had to" Laxus said sighing, knowing his poor sensitive dragon slayer ears were about to be yelled in to. Freed smiled into Laxus' chest trying to hide how happy he was, which only caused Laxus to have a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Was I asleep for very long?"

"Three days, but Porlyusica said it was better this way since it would stop you from doing something to your lung again."

"Was it that badly damaged?"

"When we fought those beasts, Wendy thought something might have been on the red beast's claws which had slowed down her healing power."

"I-I'm sorry" Freed whispered, looking down sadly at his lap considering he knew for a fact that Laxus would want an explanation as to why Freed had broken one of the guild's rules.

"Freed" Laxus ruffled some of Freed's hair, making the little lightning bolt fly-aways bounce at the movement making Laxus chuckle.

 _Such soft hair. I love it in my hands_ Laxus combed his fingers through Freed's hair, who only hummed in approval at the feeling. Laxus smiled into Freed's hairline, kissing him there softly. Sure he was new at the whole romancing thing, but he had seen enough romance movies from the girls at the guild and from all the books they read to know what to somewhat do; not like he could get away from that kind of incessant fangirling.

"You'd tell me if you don't like something right?" Laxus asked quietly. Freed looked up at him seriously, nodding yes at Laxus making him smile. If Freed didn't like something he would definitely tell him. Freed rested his head back onto Laxus' chest as the man played with his hair. Definitely felt like a head massage.

"Freed… why did you break the rule. I know this sounds a little subjective, but _you_ especially care for the rules." Freed heaved a sigh knowing it was going to hurt going over his feelings again, but he needed to get passed this mile stone; not just for their relationship, but for himself.

Of course unbeknownst to them, Ever had told the guild that Freed was awake, so a giant party of them were listening outside his door. They had all heard the 'misadventure' they had against the strange beasts. Levy couldn't find anything on them which made things stranger still.

The guild master was with them and was one of the many ears against the door. Bicks was also out there with the cold washcloth, but stopped as well and joined with the many ears against the door.

"I" Freed's voice quivered making Laxus squeeze his shoulder in comfort. Freed hesitantly grabbed Laxus free hand with both of his, playing with the man's callused yet warm fingers; little sparks were running into Freed's hands from the contact making him want to smile, but this was too serious of a situation to be smiling.

"After what had happened in the pool, I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I just knew I had to get away from there; as far away as possible. Then I remembered the mission I had Warren hold for me. It was several days away and it sounded like the best option at the time. I ran back to the apartment, grabbed my go bag, and left." Of course Freed didn't want to explain how he felt during that time again since everyone knew exactly how he had felt after the confession between the two, a few nights ago.

"While I was on the train I didn't want to think about anything. But I came to the conclusion that I might as well try doing one last thing for Fairy Tail. Whether I lived or died wouldn't have really mattered since I wasn't going to be coming back to Fairy Tail anyway," Freed felt Laxus' grip on him tighten as though he were going to run from him at any moment again. Freed squeezed Laxus' hands, reassuring him that he wasn't going anywhere for the moment. Laxus continued to comb his hand through Freed's hair, which calmed Freed down a lot; especially to explain this sort of thing.

"For that reason, I broke the rule. I thought I wasn't going to be welcome back, but I didn't want Fairy Tail to be ashamed of… _someone_ like me."

Freed knew that if he had said 'something' instead of 'someone' Laxus would have been mad at him and read him the riot act of how it's okay to be the way he is. Though he wouldn't mind listening to that instead of explaining himself, Laxus deserved to know that Freed wouldn't break rules just to break them.

Laxus gently moved his hand from Freed's hair to caress Freed's shoulder with his thumb knowing the man would have more than likely said 'something' if he wasn't being so careful with how he was talking right now.

"I deserve whatever punishment Master wishes to give me," Freed sighed sadly knowing everyone was punished for breaking the rules one-way or the other.

"Whatever punishment he gives you I will gladly take it for you. You don't deserve to be punished for this" Laxus said angrily, before sensing other people outside the door. Laxus sighed, stopping his combing through Freed's hair before resting his hand on Freed's hip.

 _Is he conscious of how possessive this move is right now?_ Freed thought curiously before realizing he honestly didn't care. Freed looked at Laxus, wondering why he had stopped the wonderful head massage; although that was sounding a little bit greedy now.

"What do you think gramps?" Laxus called out before Freed looked shocked at the doorway, which opened to a mob of people.

"I was explained the situation very intensely, and although you did break a rule, it was not intended to harm other members, but you were going to harm yourself. You will be punished," Makarov nodded as Freed looked sadly down at his lap, realizing his fingers had somehow become laced with Laxus'. If he had looked up he would have seen a glaring match between both grandson and grandfather.

"Any punishment you give him I will take for him; nothing you can do to stop me" Laxus said huffing making Makarov shake his head before smiling.

"This will be your punishment Freed Justine. You are ordered to…" Yes he paused for dramatic effect, "stay with Laxus Dreyar in his apartment until I see that you are capable of not doing something like this again. Since Laxus, of course volunteered, he can see how long this punishment will be for you." Makarov nodded once as Laxus and Freed's jaws dropped down in shock, a light tint blushing both of their cheeks. Of course there were several giggles and chuckles being held back behind the master.

"Do you understand this punishment?" Makarov tried not to look like he was enjoying himself but it wasn't really working.

"I do, but…" Freed looked at Laxus worriedly, "I wouldn't want to be a burden or-"

Before Freed could finish his sentence, Laxus kissed him soundly making Freed's eyelids flutter closed at the warm sensation; hearing wolf whistles and yelling in the background.

"Your punishment will be forever. Get that through your stubborn head Freed Justine. You will never be a burden," Laxus whispered out the last part as several 'awes' resounded around the room. Laxus rolled his eyes at them as Freed blushed at their antics.

Suddenly the mob of people swarmed in seeing that Freed was okay with their own eyes.

"I'm sorry for what was said Freed. No one should ever hear such cruel things in their life" Erza said sadly as Freed looked at her kindly.

"I understand it wasn't really you. Any of you" Freed said, looking at how Bickslow, Ever, Mira, and Erza looked down at the floorboards sadly.

"Since the spell reversed real emotions, it just shows you all really like me right?" Freed attempted at a happier mood making said people smile again.

"Of course! We're your best friends and guild mates!" Ever said happily, hugging the life out of Freed.

"I got you these too! Your favorites!" Bickslow handed the man a red box with gold ribbon lining. Freed looked at the box curiously before seeing chocolate covered mangos.

"They are delicious" Freed chuckled, taking a big bite of the chocolate. Of course he gave one to Erza and Lucy who looked like they were about to start drooling at the delicious sugar covered substance in front of them. Of course Freed just handed them the box knowing that he wouldn't ever see it again.

"He was telling the truth!?" Ever and Laxus shouted out shocked making Bickslow smile happily.

"Well they aren't my favorite, but they are one of the many candies I'll eat" Freed laughed softly before giving some of his chocolate mango to Laxus. Laxus opened his mouth to be fed by the man, making Freed blush profusely, making him practically shove the chocolate in Laxus' mouth in embarrassment; of course Laxus only winked at him, holding back his chuckles. Freed of course tried to hide his red face in Laxus' shoulder making some of their guild mates say 'awe' again. Laxus nodded after a moment, agreeing it was delicious.

"Well I tried!" Bicks laughed before pouncing on the girls who were stuffing their faces with chocolates. Of course it was like trying to attack lionesses after their kill so Bicks couldn't even see the box anymore or get anywhere near said delicious candy.

"That's what you get!" Ever said while chewing on the candy. Bicks had little of tears leave him; all the delicious chocolate. Devoured.

After a few minutes of idle chit-chat with everyone, Freed felt a lot better about everything and a little bit ridiculous for acting the way he did before; of course it was understandable. Everyone started to trickle out of the room telling Freed to get better soon and to come to the guild as soon as he can so they know he is okay. Of course the trickling turned in to full out running when Porlyusica came bursting through the door yelling at them in anger for cluttering up her house with stupid humans.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, I need you to stay for a moment," Makarov said gently making the dragon slayers look at him confused, along with Laxus.

"Is everything okay Master?" Erza looked worriedly before Porlyusica shoved Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Ever, Bickslow, and Elfman out the door with the strongest most evil glare they had ever seen. Of course Porlyusica slammed the door behind them.

"We'll be back at the guild soon so make your way there," Makarov said without a care in the world as though it wasn't that impressive that Porlyusica could get powerful members out of a room with just a glare. Especially with how protective they were with each other.

"What's this about gramps?" Laxus' hand had somehow ended underneath Freed's shirt, caressing his hip. Of course Freed didn't seem to notice or mind in the least; nor did anyone else for that matter.

"There is something very important I had been meaning to discuss with you Laxus" Makarov sat on Freed's bed, sitting in front of the two.

"Um…" Wendy began to raise her hand as the dragon slayers looked uncomfortable in the room, not wanting to be there for whatever relationship advice Makarov was about to give him.

"This is about dragon slayers. Even though most of you are 'of age', it would be best if it was explained to all of you at once so I don't have to repeat myself again."

"Of age gramps?" Natsu asked, sitting Indian style on the floor while Wendy and Gajeel got comfortable too.

"Dragon slayers have mates. They can have regular mates or end up with their true mate. A mate is someone that they have claimed, and a mark will appear on the claimed person somewhere; usually where the neck and shoulder meet. The dragon slayer can also choose if they even want to claim anyone at all. However, if a dragon slayer claims their true mate, whether knowing it or not, a mark will also appear on the dragon slayer's neck showing that they have a full and complete bond with one another," Porlyusica explained while mixing together the herbs for Freed's disgusting medicine.

"Let me explain it woman, damn it!" Makarov huffed as the dragon slayers just looked at each other still shocked by the information they just heard. Porlyusica only glared at Makarov before continuing her work.

"Porlyusica-san and I have agreed that Freed is your true mate from what we have seen over the years"

Freed felt Laxus' hand tighten on his hip making Freed blush a little.

"Whether or not someone is claimed by a dragon slayer, being just a mate, can have the mark removed by the dragon slayer at any time. With a true mate, the mark will never disappear from either person."

"When you say claimed and to mark, what are you talking about old man?" Gajeel asked confused, though they were all still in shock.

"You have sex with them and then bite them, pushing your magic power into their body. The one receiving the bite doesn't have to bite the dragon slayer back, but the dragon slayer will still receive a mark on them if it is their true mate they are having sex with," Porlyusica butted in again making Makarov growl at her.

"However!" Makarov yelled out, not wanting to be interrupted again, "We aren't sure whether true mates are biologically designed for the dragon slayer or if the true mate is 'formed', so to speak, from being around a dragon slayer for so long. We think it's a combination of both. They are biologically and socially created for the dragon slayer. A dragon slayer and their mate have the choice of whether or not they want to be with one another. We just don't want you kids alarmed if something strange looking appears on the recipients necks or wherever" Makarov nodded. Freed looked at the shocked look on all of the dragon slayers faces knowing he was showing the same feelings.

"If you both agree to be mates, or life mates if it is with your true mate, there are several things that will happen. Some of which can both be helpful and dangerous to your mate" Porlyusica handed Freed the cup of liquid who looked less than interested in drinking it.

The dragon slayers put their hands over their noses from the horrible smell feeling bad that Freed had to _drink_ something that smelled that gross.

"Can't believe you're giving him something like that" Laxus wrinkled his nose once Freed had finished drinking the medicine, before Porlyusica gave him a mint to chew on. The room was quiet for a while, while the dragon slayers thought over everything.

"Freed" Laxus whispered, but their really wasn't a point in being quiet since the room was silent and they all had great hearing.

"I don't want you to be with me by force, biologically or whatever" Laxus said sadly. Even if he wanted to be with Freed, he wasn't going to force the guy into something he couldn't control.

"Well I mean, it took a while for me to like you when we first met. It wasn't like I instantly fell in love with you when I saw you so you didn't force anything! Since it seems I was the only one affected like this, for gramps and the old lady to claim that I'm your t-true mate, I don't think either of us could help what happened. I… honestly wouldn't mind being your mate for life… as long as you'd be happy with someone like me" Freed whispered bashfully before Laxus gave him a blinding smile which somehow got all the nervous dragon slayers and old people in the room to smile as well.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Freed nodded before kissing Laxus softly on the corner of his lips, blushing. Laxus only smiled softly, pulling Freed into his side. Of course Freed enjoyed the warmth greatly.

"You guys are so corny" Natsu chuckled, holding back a laugh that Happy usually used with the 'supposed' couples around the guild. Laxus glared at him making Natsu stiffen before pouting.

"What is dangerous for the person when they are claimed?" Wendy asked curiously wondering what would happen if they had a mate or not.

"Well a mark, once given, will protect the mate for life. From poisons or serious attacks that could result in death. It also protects the mate from being claimed by someone else; it is especially powerful if it is the true mate. It can be used to save their dragon slayer in battles where they could be killed. However, it has mysterious healing properties. For example, if their mate is sterile, once having the mark, they become fertile. If the dragon slayer is on the verge of death, one touch from their mate and they will slowly be saved from dying. Dragon slayers also get very protective and almost possessive of their mates. It could get dangerous for anyone the dragon slayers don't trust or don't want near their mate in general. They could either end up hurting innocent people or their mate in blind rages if something bad were to happen to their mate by accident or on purpose. The mark is mysterious in other aspects, but because there haven't been any 'matings' in a very long time, we aren't sure what else it is capable of," Porlyusica placed her hand on Freed's back telling him to do a few breathing exercises for her.

"Because you don't know what else the mark can do, that's why you are saying it could be dangerous to the mate?" Gajeel asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yes. You must also remember that if you claim your true mate, the mark on the dragon slayer will not allow for any other mates to be claimed. In other words, you probably won't be able to 'get it up'" Makarov chuckled making everyone glare at him.

"Wow. How many matings have their ever been?" Freed asked curiously wondering how his life wandered onto this strange new road.

"Only two have ever been recorded before but that was back when dragons roamed. So whether or not the claims are true, we'll have to leave it up to what actually happens. Which means that I expect to see you and your mate so I can take notes!" Porlyusica snapped at them making them sweat drop.

"What did you mean about 'of age' from before gramps?" Laxus asked curiously, his head resting on top of Freed's.

"Once a dragon slayer has turned fifteen, it will be evident if their true mate has been around them the whole time before then. They will also be able to tell more accurate smells that will lead them to a person who will be a good mate if it is not their true mate. Once a true mate has been claimed, or any mate for that matter, all dragon slayers become protective of each other's mates. We aren't sure why this happens either." Makarov nodded as Wendy looked slightly relieved while Natsu and Gajeel tensed since they were both over 16 years old.

"It is also possible that your true mates were already chosen unconsciously by you" Porlyusica added, confirming that the muscle ache in Freed's chest was normal.

Gajeel and Natsu exchanged a _look_.

"Well look gramps and granny, its been weird so I'm going to go" Natsu said before opening the door walking out.

Gajeel and Wendy left as well, Wendy thanking Porlyusica for the information knowing the other dragon slayers were thankful for knowing something as important as this.

"Well I expect to see you at Laxus' place once the old hag clears you, as agreed for your punishment" Makarov nodded, hopping off the bed, waving his way out the door.

"You… aren't mad that it's someone like me Master?" Freed asked worriedly making Makarov stop and for Laxus to hold his hand tightly in anger that Freed would think something like that. He cared to a point if his grandpa didn't want Freed to be his mate, but that wouldn't stop him from allowing it to happen.

"Of course not boy! As mages, our lives become complicated and the next day could be our last. So when love comes around it should be held tightly. It doesn't matter who it is. As Erza has said before, love is love. That's all that matters" Makarov smiled making Freed give a watery smile in happiness. Laxus smirked at his grandfather, shaking his head.

"If you rest for a few more days I will allow you to leave. If he comes back worse than when he left I will _find_ you Laxus Dreyar for not taking care of my patient" Laxus nodded quickly not wanting his poor dragon ears to start ringing from her yelling.

"Thank you for everything" Freed whispered softly, smiling up at the old woman who gave a small smile back before glaring at them and then stomping away.

"I can't wait till the end of the week" Laxus pulled Freed so he was lying down next to him.

"Me either" Freed yawned before snuggling into Laxus' chest who only chuckled at his antics.

"You're like a cat when you do that. It's… cute"

Freed glared at him because he used the word cute on him, but let it go knowing he was too tired to put up a good argument right now.

"Sleep Freed"

Freed didn't need any more encouragement before he was out like a light.

"My beautiful mate, Freed. I will never let you go" Laxus fell asleep soon after since he hadn't been sleeping well with Freed injured the way he was. He ended up wrapping an arm around Freed's middle section protectively, their legs ending up tangled together. Freed had a small smile on his face as he slept.

* * *

 **There you are lovely readers! I'll add other things about mates further in the story when other stuff starts to happen.**


	8. Intermission I

**So this kind of popped into my head and so I was thinking 'why not share my weird thoughts with the internet?' Hope you guys like it, if not you can skip it and wait for the real story that will be after this chapter ^^". Also, please remember that Wendy said dragon's are very intelligent and can talk okay? Okay :]**

* * *

In a land where only dragons existed, a lone white dragon with yellow spikes running down his back to his tail, glided amongst the thunderclouds. He had a scar running down the right side of his face, something he had gotten when he was just a little hatchling. Lightning would strike his body every now and again but none of that bothered him.

He could shoot lightning from his mouth and fire was no stranger to him. He was one of the most powerful dragons out there but of course he wasn't the only one. There was a dragon that could change her scales to different styles and strengths depending on the dragon she was fighting against. Even one so powerful to disassemble anything and everything in his path without touching it existed. There was a fire dragon that bothered him to no end, though he was his friend. There was also an iron, wind, light, and shadow dragons, which he was at least acquaintances with, but they were on equal terms. Any and all types of dragons existed (so pretty much every wizard is a dragon ^^ teehee).

One night however, he was caught in the middle of a misfire with several rogue dragons attacking each other. He wasn't one to mess with and he was a loner because of his inept behavior towards other dragons. Most of them just thought he was mean and dangerous and hated other dragons, which is why he was alone. Of course it seemed that the fire dragon and black and blue dragon that could control other dragons (Bicksdragon) were the only one who knew that wasn't the case, which is why they would visit the lightning dragon every now and again. The lightning dragon would never mind either of their presences since he didn't really like being alone, but he'd never admit that. Of course the iron, light and shadow dragons would visit him too.

Now that he thought about it, a lot of dragons visited him.

He was thinking this now since the crossfire he tried to get away from caused his leg and wing to be damaged. He was resting under some trees; shooting pain was in his wing more than his leg. It was storming around him, as water would pour on him from above. He couldn't really move well so he didn't bother finding shelter. He suddenly felt the rain stop hitting him even though it kept thundering around him.

He noticed that some giant leaves were pulled over top of him so the rain would stop hitting him. When did that happen? The lightning dragon looked around letting out a low growl in warning. Suddenly, a lavender colored dragon with green spikes going down its back peeked its head out from behind a tree.

The lightning dragon growled again in warning making the lavender dragon bow his head slightly trying to show he wasn't going to hurt him. The lightning dragon warily eyed the lavender dragon as he slowly came up to him. He was smaller than the lightning dragon and had big blue eyes making the lightning dragon only see kindness.

The lavender dragon suddenly dropped a fish in front of him, scooting the fish towards him with his snout. The lightning dragon cocked his head in question, sniffing the fish suspiciously before growling in anger at the lavender dragon. The lavender dragon ran off, frightened, before the lightning dragon happily ate the fish and then fell asleep.

The same thing happened again. Dropping the fish, loud growl, running off. The entire week went like that which the lightning dragon should have been annoyed about, but now he was just waiting for the lavender dragon to show up again. When the lavender dragon did show up, the lightning dragon felt happiness (getting slightly confused at the feeling) but liked this dragon. He was quiet and gave him lots of fish.

Something changed today though. The lavender dragon kept his head down, dropped the fish in front of the lightning dragon and quickly turned around to walk away. It was rather sad to see since the lavender dragon's wings drooped too. The lightning dragon, realizing that all his roaring to get the lavender dragon away from him made the lavender dragon sad. Yet he still gave him the fish. Was it because he was injured? Usually a dragon's mate would tend to the wound, but having no mate he would just have to suffer until his wounds scarred over.

The lightning dragon really liked the lavender dragon and didn't want him to leave this time. He had been nothing but nice to him even though the lightning dragon had only been mean. The lightning dragon quickly bit down on the lavender dragon's tail gently, but strong enough to have the lavender dragon stop. Of course the lavender dragon became so startled by the action that he just fell on his front making the lightning dragon start laughing with low huffs and growls.

The lightning dragon stopped immediately though seeing the lavender dragon become even more upset, about to run away.

"Don't go" The lightning dragon said, stopping the lavender dragon from leaving. He quickly picked up the fish and offered it to the lavender dragon who looked utterly surprised.

"Thank you for the fish" The lavender dragon nodded quickly, making the lighting dragon give a toothy smile from how odd that looked. The lavender dragon ate half of the fish before giving the other half back. The lightning dragon looked surprised before eating it.

The lavender dragon left after that, but the same thing happened for another week. Today though the lightning dragon was going to get the lavender dragon to talk. He had been asking only yes and no questions, but the lavender dragon seemed too shy to ask any questions back. So the lighting dragon knew a lot about the lavender dragon, but he was sure the lavender dragon would have questions for him too. As expected the lavender dragon came happily pouncing towards him making him laugh again. This only caused the lavender dragon to pounce higher before landing gracefully in front of him with more fish.

"Is tuna your favorite?"

Nod.

"Were you busy today?"

Nod.

"Do you ever talk?"

The lavender dragon looked away sadly making the lightning dragon sad too. His leg wasn't that much better but he shuffled a little in order to nuzzle the lavender dragon. They had been doing little things like this with each other since the lightning dragon was sure the lavender dragon was just as alone as he was.

"You won't… hurt me if I talk?" The lavender dragon's voice sounded beautiful to the lighting dragon.

"Why!?" The lavender dragon saw the sadness behind the anger before nuzzling the lightning dragon back in comfort.

"They said strong dragons will kill me if I talk since I'm not powerful" The lavender dragon looked away sadly.

"I'd never hurt you" The lavender dragon looked surprised at the lightning dragon before becoming overly happy at him with a toothy smile, his tail swinging back and forth. The lightning dragon suddenly licked the lavender dragon's cheek making his cheeks turn a dark shade of purple. They were soon nuzzling happily against each other.

"Can I help you with your wound?" The lightning dragon was a little nervous since mates were supposed to do that sort of thing, but he really, really, really, liked the lavender dragon so he would definitely allow it.

"Yes"

The lavender dragon suddenly scrambled away making the lightning dragon curious before seeing a whole bunch of water in purple glowing bowl made of fire along with some plants. The lavender dragon blew some more purple fire to heat up the water to a boil, tossing the plants in before it became a glob of green goop. The purple dragon pushed the purple bowl with the substance over to the lightning dragon's wounds, about to place the goop on with his scaly hand.

"It will hurt, but it will make it better, I promise"

"I trust you" The lavender dragon's cheeks turned dark purple again before he applied the substance making the lightning dragon hold back his growls of pain.

"It should heal the wound properly and you should at least be able to fly in a few days. I'd hate it if I couldn't fly!"

"Thank you," The lightning dragon said softly, nuzzling the lavender dragon again who was enjoying it thoroughly.

"I told you my name was Lighntningblade, what is yours?"

"Rune" Noticing the sun was setting, and that's when he usually left, he nuzzled Lightningblade once more before turning away to leave.

"Stay?" Rune looked at him surprised before looking shyly at the ground, moving dirt around with his claw.

"Dragon's usually sleep close together. Wouldn't other dragons see it as strange if you were next to me?"

"Don't care. I like you. You are staying here" Lightningblade huffed at him, gently biting on to Rune's tail and dragging him to rest by his side. Rune knew Lightningblade was very crude and not very good with other dragons, but he could see the meaning behind the words; he always could.

Rune nuzzled Lightningblade happily before yawning and resting his head on his claws. He suddenly felt a weight over top of his shoulders before realizing Lightningblade was resting his head over his shoulders in a protective stance. Rune was definitely turning a dark purple at this point before smiling happily to himself and falling asleep. This went on for the next few days before Lightningblade was able to fully stretch his wings out, realizing the goop had actually helped his wing and leg really well.

When Rune went off, saying he needed to get something, Lightningblade went for a quick swim, catching some tuna, having a plan.

When Rune came back he noticed that Lightningblade seemed to be drying off who turned around noticing him.

"If I put this on your leg, it will really help!" Rune had some strange yellow herbs before happily pouncing towards him. Lightningblade held up a clawed hand, making Rune stop and look at him nervously, afraid he was going to leave him since he was almost fully healed.

Lightningblade suddenly pulled out a bunch of tuna for Rune, pushing them towards him with his snout.

"Be my mate?" Lightningblade bowed slightly, displaying his wings and tensing his body so the other dragon could see how large and powerful he was. Lightningblade was looking nervously at the ground though since it was up to the dragon they were pursuing to see if they were worthy or not. Lightningblade hated that his leg was still somewhat injured since that could ruin his chances at having a mate.

Rune turned a dark purple before jumping on top of Lightningblade in excitement making them roll around on the forest floor. Lightningblade nipped at him playfully with Rune doing the same to him, before Lightningblade took a dominant stance over Rune who ended up on his belly in their playful fighting. Rune only lifted his hindquarters up towards Lightningblade, moving his tail away, understanding that he was _his_ submissive. Lightningblade looked absolutely thrilled at the stance, putting a clawed hand on top of Rune's back who only purred out at him; that was so attractive. Lightningblade continued his pretend fighting with Rune. It wasn't mating season after all. Rune nuzzled Lightningblade happily into his neck making him let out a purr, almost.

Several loud roars were heard in the sky above them as three dragons were fighting in the sky before breaking apart. They seemed to be a pack but were really rough with each other.

Lightningblade and Rune were pretty well covered from the three dragons passing by because of the large leaves in the forest. No dragons had ever started a serious fight with him since most had seen him fight seriously with competitors for territory; they ended up severely wounded while rogue dragons ended up killed by him.

Rune immediately began to whimper as he burrowed himself underneath Lightningblade, waiting for the dragons to go away. Lightningblade was standing on all fours so Rune was completely covered by the larger dragon.

"Rune?" Lightningblade asked worriedly. Rune only huddled more underneath him, nuzzling his head against Lightningblade's forearm looking for comfort. Lightningblade gently licked Rune's cheek, trying to comfort his mate.

"Do you know them?" Rune nodded unhappily making Lightningblade worried.

"I go to a pond to catch tuna sometimes. Its in the meadow passed the mountains" Lightningblade nodded since most dragons went there to relax, it was considered neutral territory.

"They…attacked me, saying I wasn't a real dragon cause of how I look and act. They said if I came back they'd force a mating to make sure no one would ever want me. So now I just get the tuna from the ocean whenever I can instead" Rune said sadly, whimpering.

Lightningblade growled angrily, letting out a roar of warning for no one to come near there; it seemed to echo across the forest.

"Lightning! What are you doing?"

"How dare they threaten dragons like that! Especially to you now that you are my mate! I'll show them who their superior is."

"If you got hurt I wouldn't know…" Rune started to say sadly before ending up nuzzling him.

"If they said those things to you, I am sure they have to others. They must be stopped. To threaten a forced mating is forbidden"

"It is?"

"You… didn't know?"

"I'm not usually social around others so I don't know all of the customs, but I'm trying to learn" Lightningblade let out a sigh before nuzzling Rune back. Rune had come from a country a long way away from there when he was a baby dragon; he never knew his parents.

"Everyday I will tell you something about our customs, understand?" Rune licked his cheek happily making Lightningblade nip at him playfully.

"I'll get them back for threatening you! You are MINE" Lightningblade said angrily making Rune very happy because he was so adorably protective.

"But you can't claim that yet. We haven't mated and it isn't mating season for another three weeks" Rune said unhappily considering that meant the dragons would have more time to try and hurt him if he got in their way again.

"I'll let this custom slide, just for tonight. My wing is all better and my leg is almost fully healed." Rune remembered the herbs he brought before chewing them up and licking the paste onto Lightningblade's leg.

"What did you mean let the custom slide?"

"Mates only mate during mating season" Rune nodded knowing this, "I'd like to make you mine sooner than that"

Rune started to turn a dark purple before nodding shyly, running from Lightningblade. It was customary for the dominant to chase the submissive, to prove their worth to their mate. Rune was very fast, Lightningblade became very impressed and excited, but Lightningblade was never going to let him go. Rune was fast, very smart, skilled in fights, kind, and loyal and Lightningblade loved the lavender dragon just as much as Rune loved him.

Rune had lost Lightningblade a few times before he seemed to pop out of nowhere (his sense of smell was amazing) but he did tire easily so Lightningblade was able to catch him after some playful nipping and tumbling through the clouds. The dominant will become very serious and dangerous for a moment towards their intended mate to show just how powerful they were. Lightning crashed down around Rune as Lightningblade gave a roar so loud it sent a shockwave through the clouds and air around them, scaring the smaller dragon for a moment who became very small; he was very impressed none the less that his mate was one of the strongest dragon's he had ever seen in his life; and he'd seen a lot.

The dangerous display is a test of whether the submissive will run away from the dominant and whether the dominant can convince the submissive that they will never hurt them with their power. Lightningblade slowly moved so he was above Rune, Rune like Lightningblade's shadow underneath him. Happy that Rune didn't fly away from him in terror, Lightningblade slowly nuzzled Rune (making sure Rune wouldn't be startled by the sudden display of affection) before Rune nuzzled him back happily before playfully making them tumble through the clouds again.

Lightningblade wrapped his arms and legs around all of Rune so that Rune had to tuck his wings against his back, since he was held against Lightningblade's body (a trust of flight test); Rune was facing the sea underneath him. Lightningblade was flying them to one of the known mating grounds that had lots of shelter, water, and food. The reason that the dominant holds the submissive to him and underneath him is to prevent other competitors from taking away their declared mate or for their mate to get hurt in the middle of challenges. Rune was actually purring underneath Lightningblade making the white dragon nuzzle and nip at the back of Rune's neck as Rune tried to nip him back unsuccessfully since he was face down, making the white dragon chuckle softly.

That night they mated happily under the stars; Rune's tail either wrapped around his belly (with Lightningblade's tail joining it) or around Lightningblade's body for the entire night. Lightningblade had his wings expanded out as far as they could go to shield his mate from onlookers so none could see his mate; dragon's were very possessive of course.

A mark of claim would appear for all to see for the next hundreds of years that was on both of them. A white lightning bolt in the middle of Rune's back and lavender flames that wrapped in a beautiful dance on Lightningblade's shoulder and partly down his left arm.

Lightningblade was going to make sure those dragons never harmed his mate again. He nuzzled Rune gently, his wings cocooning the smaller dragon so he could barely be seen by any dragon's passing by. He was practically on top of the smaller dragon who was peacefully sleeping underneath him, both of them very happy.

* * *

"That was a weird ass dream" Freed woke up with a yawn wondering where Laxus went.

Laxus was eating breakfast, but unbeknownst to him, Laxus had the same dream.

* * *

 **I haven't seen anything like what I wrote so I hope it was interesting and not something anyone has read or thought of before :P Although I'm sure I haven't read all the Fraxus stories out there so...**


	9. Ours

**So this is a cute little chapter I think ^^ although I feel that I'm going to rate it M-16? I don't know… it isn't to R rated scenes yet… so this will be just a little warning.**

* * *

"Laxus where are we going?" Freed currently had a blindfold on while Laxus held his hand tightly; Porlyusica finally let him leave after a week but told the Raijinshuu that he couldn't go on any missions until she gave the okay (which would be in another week or so).

"You are _so_ impatient Freed," Laxus chuckled, tightening his hand around Freed's making said man huff.

"Laxus…" Freed whispered playing with one of his lightning fly-aways with his free hand, "are you sure you're okay with being seen with me like this? Everyone is whispering."

Freed's senses were increased considering he was blindfolded so he could hear some of the people they were passing by whispering to one another. Laxus suddenly looked around before growling.

"Of course it is. This way everyone will know that you are MINE!" Laxus roared the last word getting all surrounding people to scramble away in terror.

"Laxus!" Freed was meaning to slap Laxus on the arm but ended up slapping his chest, "Master will get upset if you go causing a ruckus amongst the civilians"

Laxus scoffed, shuffling some of Freed's hair so his lightning fly-aways bounced around, "if gramps or anyone in the guild gets wind that the civilians are giving us shit for being together I highly doubt there will be just a 'ruckus'."

Laxus was pretty sure Freed just rolled his eyes before chuckling softly. He slowly led Freed to a door opening it, making Freed tilt his head curiously.

"The apartment?"

"Well I guess there wasn't really a point in blindfolding you until we got here I suppose, oh well"

Freed evidently pouted making Laxus kiss him quickly, which only made the man have a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"It smells like Ever's snicker doodles. You should have gotten rid of the evidence if you didn't want me to figure out where we were."

Freed was stopped in the hallway somewhere, he assumed.

"Well if I ate all the snicker doodles without Ever's permission, I'd get dish duty and have to sleep on the couch. Not to mention I'd get fat since she must put at least two pounds of butter in them." Freed burst out laughing at that before the blindfold was removed and he saw beautiful gray eyes looking at him.

"Hi" Laxus whispered, his lips a hairs breathe away from Freed's.

"Hi" Freed slowly touched Laxus' lips, not fully initiating the kiss, but teasing the taller man a little with light touches. Freed pulled back with a blush making Laxus smirk before Freed's brow furrowed in confusion.

He was in the hallway where all their bedrooms were. Freed's bedroom door was usually a few feet away from Laxus', so it was a bit strange to see only one door in the middle of the hallway while Ever and Bickslow's rooms were still where they usually were (across the hall).

"U-Um… have I been kicked out?" Freed asked worriedly before feeling a large warm hand on his head.

"Don't be stupid. Like I'd ever kick you out. I just thought that since this is a punishment, that I am apart of, it should be treated as such," Laxus stated seriously, worrying Freed even more who opened the door cautiously.

Freed held in gasp seeing a large bed in the middle of the room, with two dressers and a very large walk in closet. There was a bookcase, nightstand, a large round rug, a bathroom with a deep bathtub and large shower combination with a wide sink and toilet. All of the furniture was made out of wood that had deep intricate designs that matched each other; it was beautiful mahogany. Freed's belongings were mixed in the room with Laxus'. He had combined both of their rooms into one.

"I asked a member with wood magic to help out; said he liked decorating or something. I didn't think it was half bad too be honest since it kind of reminded me of the old royalty rooms you read in those mystery novels; with out a fireplace though."

Freed looked at Laxus who was looking around trying to feign boredom. Oh, but Freed could see passed that and noticed how anxious and nervous he really was.

 _He really wants to be with me like this!_ Freed thought happily before jumping at the man who was looking away from him before kissing him. Laxus smiled into the kiss before flopping them down on the bed.

"I will take the couch though. I know its too soon to be in the 'ahem' same bed together," Laxus tried not blushing at that making Freed chuckle who gently held Laxus' cheek with his hand.

"I love it. Thank you. Best punishment ever" Freed laughed before kissing Laxus again. Laxus loved how Freed smelled and tasted and was so smooth under his hands. Laxus' hands found their way under Freed's shirt, exploring the new area. Freed seemed to be doing the same thing with his hands underneath Laxus' shirt, the rippling ridges of abs as his fingers moved along them.

Laxus deepened the kiss, his tongue gently prodding Freed's lips, asking for permission this time. Freed opened his mouth slowly, allowing the strong tongue to dance with his. Freed was overwhelmed by the sensations of Laxus' hands all over him, his scent cocooning him in so much security and love. The way Laxus just held him as though he were more precious than any gift he had ever received. Freed _loved_ this. Loved him. Soft gasps left both of them. Freed's cheeks turning red, Laxus' tinting to a soft pink.

Freed needed to _breathe._ But he didn't want this kiss to end. This kiss that held so much passion. Laxus broke away for air, leaving them both panting before he quickly bent back down to continue where he left off. Freed was more than happy to feel those hot hands pressing into his skin, making him feel that Laxus only wanted him. Freed glided his hands into Laxus' hair making Laxus hum in approval before tugging at a tuft of hair making the man growl. Freed smiled into the kiss only to get his jaw bitten softly.

Laxus gave soft gentle kiss down Freed's jaw to his collarbone before Freed gasped, feeling Laxus' teeth on his skin. Freed tilted his head back, leaving his neck exposed to the sensations. Laxus started to suck and lick and bite the one spot where his shoulder and neck met. His hands roamed over Freed's abdomen and even slid to the top of his thighs, squeezing them, before rubbing large slow circles on them. Freed could feel the blood pulsing in his veins with heat and want. He wanted more. He needed more. Laxus pushed his body on to Freed's, both of them feeling their hardness press into each other. Freed moaned softly, his body arching under Laxus' slightly.

Laxus quickly pulled away, looking smug at his work, before quickly moving from the bed. Freed was sure Laxus suddenly felt a _pull_ that he needed to claim Freed because Freed certainly just felt it.

"Should stop now since I know we aren't ready yet" Laxus smirked making Freed blush and give a slight nod.

Laxus slowly walked back up to Freed again, leaning in so their lips were grazing over each other's.

"Did you like that Freed?" Laxus smirked, a twinkle in his eye making Freed explode in a blush. Freed's lips tingled from what they just did making him hold back a full on smile.

"I-Idiot!" Freed stuttered out before huffing, "a-although I don't really um… feel anything… when you um… were touching my upper back…" Freed tried to stumble out making Laxus blink once before nodding his head, putting several notes in his brain about that.

"Thanks for telling me. Now lets go eat snicker doodles," Laxus grabbed Freed's hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

"But I'll get fat if I eat those!" Freed whined making Laxus laugh since he said the same thing.

"Yeah but you'd be cute with a chubby baby face" Laxus laughed, handing the man a cookie who ate it mournfully.

"I'll work out extra hard so that never happens"

"Even for me?"

"Especially for you" Freed huffed, eating another cookie along with Laxus.

Of course when Ever came to the apartment, she screeched while throwing cooking supplies at them (since they did technically eat half of the cookies she made). Bicks pouted for a moment since he knew he wouldn't get any cookies either now. Which was _really_ bad since he never got to eat any of the chocolate covered mangos either.

"Pst…Bicks" Freed whispered to the man who had anime tears running down his cheeks since he hasn't gotten any sugar yet. Bicks looked at him depressed before Freed handed him a cookie. Bicks gasped happily before eating the tasty snack.

"So you and Laxus gonna hit the sack?" Bicks grinned pervertedly, making Freed cross his arms and look away from him with a blush.

"Must you speak so impudently?"

"Impu-what?"

"He means don't be a pervert," Laxus piped up who just finished his shower.

"OH! Laxus is already ready for you!" Bicks laughed happily pushing Freed into Laxus who was thankfully in pajamas. Freed felt himself get a little hard considering he suddenly had a naked and wet Laxus image in his brain for a moment; of course it didn't help when Laxus held him tightly to his chest. Laxus somehow took the moment to throw a bar of soap at Bicks who landed on the floor, somehow catching Ever under him who was about to beat him up.

"So about dropping the soap Freed-" Bicks began before Laxus grabbed one of his arms and one of his legs, swinging him far into the distance since Freed had opened the apartment door.

"Wow! That must be a new record!" Ever exclaimed before claiming she was leaving to do some shopping before the shops closed at midnight. Laxus and Freed stayed up to watch some of the shows that were on (Freed practically snuggled into his side like a house cat), before Freed yawned sleepily, headed for bed.

"Goodnight Laxus" Freed whispered, kissing the man softly who returned the kiss.

"Night."

"You really sleeping on the couch? I don't mind taking it instead"

"Nah. Besides, your punishment was to stay with me, and I say you take the bed" Laxus huffed, turning to face the back of the couch.

Freed laughed quietly to himself, kissing Laxus on the cheek before heading down the hall.

"Damn. Wish I hadn't been so blind" Laxus said softly to himself, before sighing and shaking his head.

Freed quickly did his nightly routine before sliding under the soft covers, waiting for sleep to take him. It didn't. He really should have believed Porlyusica when she said it would be difficult for a mate to not sleep without their dragon slayer when they haven't fully mated yet, but have acknowledged one another as mates.

Freed sighed considering it was two in the morning. Bicks got home some time around midnight while Ever came in around one. Both were sleeping he was sure.

He wondered if Laxus was asleep or not too before grabbing his pillow and moving out of the new room. He made it out of the hallway seeing Laxus hadn't really moved from the position he last saw him in. Freed saw Laxus' breathing was slow and assumed that he might be really close to falling asleep.

Freed bit his lip since he didn't want to bother the man; he was super tired but his body wouldn't let him sleep. Freed was about to turn around and just put a sleep rune on himself before Laxus' low gravely voice stopped him.

"Freed?" Laxus said slowly, turning from his position on the couch, slowly blinking at the greenette.

"Something wrong?" Freed didn't know what stopped him from talking at the moment to answer the man. Well maybe it was because Laxus' shirt was pulled up a little, while his shorts were pulled down a little, showing an evident v-line and some light blond hair making Freed hold back a moan and some drool. Freed felt his mouth go dry and used every ounce of willpower to not lick his lips like a pervert. Freed nodded suddenly making Laxus get up quickly to him.

"What's wrong?" Laxus grabbed Freed's arms gently making Freed look up shyly at him since he held his pillow against himself.

"Something's wrong with the bed" Freed mumbled. Laxus looked at him confused before walking into the room, bouncing on the bed in certain places.

"What is?"

"You aren't in it" Freed whispered, he quickly closed the door, shutting off the lights.

"Freed…" Laxus began only to get Freed's finger pushing on his lips.

"This should be _our_ room. Not mine. I want you with me in here. It's… hard for me to sleep when you aren't close" Freed blushed, looking at his hands. Laxus slowly brought his hand up to the outline of Freed's face in the dark since the only light was coming from a large pane window that the moon was shining through. He gently touched Freed's cheek, caressing the man's high cheekbone.

"I can't sleep without you near me either. I just didn't want it to seem like I was pressuring you into sex or something. I mean… I still need to 'wooh' you."

"Wooh me?" Freed asked curiously before Laxus brought them both to laying down positions on the bed. Freed pressed himself into Laxus, his head resting on the man's chest before Laxus encircled him in muscular warm arms. Laxus' rested his head on top of Freed's, their legs tangling together under the sheets.

"You'll see. Now sleep," Laxus yawned before kissing Freed on his hairline. Both of them could finally feel the need for sleep taking over. Freed smiled, his heart tightening at how happy he was in this very moment. How much everything changed for this moment to even happen. He wasn't going to be the only one who was going to be 'woohed' in this relationship; that was for sure.

* * *

 **Cute fluffy goodness! I think I'll speed up time a little in the next chapter since I keep putting things in one-week intervals. Weird. Anyway review and I hope you all have liked it so far!**


	10. A Ferry for Fairies

**So I added some stuff for the request of NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek. Hope it's fluffy enough with slight drama ^_. I also made it blend in with the story so yay! Hope all you readers like it too :)**

* * *

For the passed three months it had been constant 'woohing'. Whether it was with dates or just hanging out at the guild or on missions; it wasn't just the big things they did for each other. It was the little things. The soft kisses, the gentle caresses. When Laxus would curl his pinkie around Freed's pinkie when they were on missions (since neither were comfortable holding hands in front of the people who hired them–mostly they didn't trust anyone outside their nakama). He'd kiss him softly on the head when they would separate to complete a mission telling him to be careful. Of course Freed would graze his lips against Laxus' before they separated.

Freed would whisper sweet things into his ear when they were on the train knowing sometimes his scent wasn't enough for Laxus' sensitive stomach. Of course they would end up nibbling and whispering to each other to distract Laxus from the train ride.

Ever and Bicks would make fun of them by making 'kissy faces' at them or teasing them by what they said to each other. However, they were very, _very_ happy for them considering both could see the loneliness in either of their eyes from time to time; they could practically see the walls around their hearts being built brick by brick.

They knew that there were going to be some differences between the things they knew as friends and things they were finding out about each other as boyfriends. Little quirks they never noticed before, favorite things, things they disliked, how they acted around certain people (civilians or other guild members), how they behaved with each other around other people. Slowly, they had been getting used to being near each other as more than friends.

Soft kisses, uncertain touches here or there until they started becoming more confident in their touches. How they other felt in more intimate moments. Both knew certain lines they couldn't cross yet with the other. This of course didn't stop hard make-out sessions where only briefs were left on.

Freed would be trapped on the couch with Laxus' huge body caging him in; his green hair hanging over the arm of the couch. Both of their bodies pressed tightly against each other; hot and bare. The only things separating them fully were thin briefs that would get damp from the heat, which only made the hardness between them even hotter. It sparked fire in their bodies since Laxus would lay his body between Freed's wide open legs so he definitely couldn't get away from the dragon slayer's hardness pressed into his own. Laxus loved every sound that left Freed's lips. Every moan, soft gasps, low growls. Freed's body felt like uncontrollable lightning in his hands that he wanted to claim. Hands would roam and become ever more bold with different areas of the others body; along with their mouths. Groping, teasing, soothing, biting, nibbling, licking, sucking, tasting.

The first time they were ever even naked with each other, it was really awkward but both were rock hard and wanted it to be with the person they cared about more than anything. Even though they were so nervous, they equally took care of each other and came together in the end. This led to a lot more secret encounters during the day where they would pleasure each other to completion just from little things that set the other off.

Laxus blamed how sexy Freed could pull off his serious attitude while Freed blamed Laxus for just acting like an actual thunder god.

Both knew their was a pull to have Laxus claim him since Laxus would leave hickies around the junction on Freed's neck where the mating mark was supposed to go. But Laxus wanted some control of this nature; let them have the choice of when and where it was going to happen; whenever Freed wanted it to happen. Of course Freed was going to be absolutely sure Laxus was in his right mind the entire time when their decision was made. They never had sex though; they weren't ready yet. They were waiting for something.

 _I wonder what it could be?_

Tonight was the night. Freed was determined to find out what Laxus had been up to the entire week. Magnolia was having a festival and a traveling circus even came to town on the same day making the festival even more exciting. Laxus had asked Freed on a date to the festival, which he happily agreed to.

However, Laxus seemed to be on the verge of telling Freed something, but every time Freed gave him his absolute attention, Laxus would look away changing the subject. None of which went unnoticed by Freed. Freed would sigh and become slightly sad that Laxus didn't want to tell him something that obviously seemed important to him.

"Freed" Freed turned suddenly from the mirror since he had been daydreaming, seeing Laxus in his outfit for the festival. They wore traditional kimonos. A dark blue one for Laxus and a light blue one for Freed that matched his eyes (the kimono Laxus specifically bought for him no less).

"Don't you clean up well?" Freed said playfully making Laxus practically tackle him on the bed.

"I'll take that as a compliment for now. Its not like I can look good in everything the way you do Freed" Laxus kissed the suddenly blushing man before lifting him off the bed.

"Flirt" Freed whispered trying to hide his blush.

"Me?" Laxus said trying to feign innocence making Freed pout at him.

"The parade is starting, we should go" Freed nodded, smiling happily at Laxus who smiled back at him before grabbing his hand.

As they traveled through the festival they saw practically everyone in Magnolia and Fairy Tail there (even a few mages from other guilds had joined in the festivities). Freed suddenly saw the other dragon slayers before smiling knowingly.

It seemed that Natsu had explained the situation to Lucy about dragon slayers and their mates. Natsu believes it's her, but they agreed to just date for a while to see how things ended up. Same went for Gajeel who was already pretty far in his relationship with Levy (with Jet and Droy having anime tears in the background). Master had also told Laxus and himself that Sting and Rogue were informed about dragon slayers and their mates. Funny thing was, they were super relieved when they were told. I guess they both thought they had one-sided feelings about each other that would never be reciprocated. So now they were dating in Sabertooth with an ever-watchful Minerva making sure both were happy.

Somehow it seemed that others were finally coming out of their shells and actually enjoying the time they spent with the people they had fallen for. Gray and Juvia. Erza and Jellal. Ever and Elfman. People were just becoming…happy.

Freed and Laxus were enjoying the games and the shows. What was new at the festival was a ferry that allowed people to dance on the boat while they could travel to different parts of the festival or circus. The ferry was beautifully decorated and even named after Fairy Tail. Freed had noticed the boat out of the corner of his eye while him and Laxus were walking with Bickslow, Evergreen and Elfman through the many stands.

Freed smiled mischievously at Laxus who quirked a brow at him before Freed tugged him through the crowd with their curious friends following. The ferry had just docked again when Freed presented the boat with his arms up.

"Dance with me Laxus?" Freed asked somewhat shyly, remembering what happened at the king's castle after the Grand Magic Games. Laxus blinked once, then twice, then looked at the boat behind Freed.

"I get motion sickness" Laxus said quickly making Freed frown.

"I thought I helped with that?"

"You do on trains but I'm not sure how well it'd work on boats"

"We could find out now"

"I'd probably throw up on your shoes"

"Then we'd find out how well my scent helps you"

"I don't dance."

"Not even with me?"

Laxus looked awkwardly away making Freed sad a moment but he didn't want to force Laxus to do something he didn't want to do. Their friends just kept moving their heads back and forth between the two.

"Um…I-" Laxus shuffled his hair letting out a puff of air.

"It's okay Laxus. Really" Freed smiled softly but it didn't quite reach his eyes making Laxus frown, "I saw a stand selling some of my mango candy. We could go-"

Freed never got to finish his sentence as a mob of couples pushed him onto the ferry trying to get on to the boat themselves since it was about to leave again. They also happened to push everyone else out of the way. The ferry wasn't particularly fast as it left the dock; Freed waved at Laxus who was looking rather ruffled.

Freed rested his arms on top of the railing as he watched Laxus walking along the side of the stone walkway next to the river (his friends were walking near the man buying different things from the many stands). Freed saw Laxus grab something from a stand lifting up a chocolate covered mango. Freed looked excited and guessed Laxus would give it to him when he got off. Unfortunately Laxus ate his delicious candy making Freed pout cutely as Laxus looked to be chuckling.

"Hi" Freed turned to see a guy about the same age as him. He was rather cute if Freed was being perfectly honest.

"Yes?" Freed asked politely.

"Well I just saw you all alone over here and thought you would like some company" The man chuckled taking a step closer to Freed making Freed slightly nervous.

"Um… well I'm fine. Just going across."

"A guy like you can't be alone."

"A guy like me?" Freed asked incredulously. Freed glanced to the side to see his friends all looking curiously at him and Laxus glaring warily at the guy next to him.

"Well you are beautiful. Though I don't mean to offend you, if I do, with that word" Freed blushed slightly looking at this guy suspiciously.

"Thank you" Freed moved some hair behind his ear, fiddling with the sleeve of his kimono. That immediately made Laxus know he was nervous. He glanced discretely again to the dragon slayer who had little sparks of electricity coming off as he started to speed walk along side the boat. If he had to guess Laxus was growling by the way people were completely avoiding him. Freed let off a little chuckle before noticing the guy in front of him smile.

"Cute laugh beautiful," Freed's cheeks tinted pink as he looked warily at the guy before him.

"So, a guy like you should dance with me"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a great dancer. Hear it can make anyone fall in love with me"

"Then why are you alone?" Freed asked cheekily making the guy chuckle. The unknown guy suddenly grabbed Freed's hand before placing his other hand on Freed's lower back pulling him into a dance position.

"Fall in love with me? It'll take just one dance, I promise."

"And what if I don't want to fall in love with you?"

"Well you are beautiful. But I've never met anyone with your kind of sass before. Really hot" The guy moved in to whisper that into Freed's ear making Freed back up immediately but the guy wouldn't let him move far from the position.

"Look. I have a boyfriend. He wasn't able to make it onto the boat because of the crowd so if you could just let go of me that would be great. I'm kind of uncomfortable."

"Don't be like that. I bet he isn't half the man I am. Besides, he left you alone so I thought I'd pick up where he left off."

"Meaning?"

"Come back to my apartment and I'll show you a very good time. Especially with an ass like that" The guy gave a dark smile making Freed's heart thud as he tried to pull away before seeing a magic link on his arm which prevented a person from moving far from the person who gave it to them. Freed suddenly felt the guy's hand slide down his back, about to grab his butt he was sure, before feeling dangerous energy all around him making most of the people on the ferry move away from the two.

Freed suddenly heard a crack before the guy started screaming in pain. His hand was broken. Freed looked behind him to see a completely livid Laxus who was fuming angrily. Now Freed wasn't one to mess with but Laxus was a death wish waiting to happen.

"How dare you touch Freed like that. How dare you even touch _my_ boyfriend," Laxus growled in anger as Freed was tugged to Laxus' chest possessively.

"Ouch!" Freed gasped out worrying Laxus who thought he hurt Freed a moment. Laxus saw the magic link before punching the unknown guy in the face with lightning _hard_ , which automatically broke the link while blood ran down his nose and mouth. The guy was a civilian and probably bought a magic trinket that allowed the link on Freed to be made.

"Run" Laxus said in a low dark growl making all the people standing by watching, shudder in fear. The man was frozen in fright as Laxus looked worriedly at Freed looking over him carefully making Freed blush and smile at the same time.

"Jealous?" Freed whispered as he rested his head on Laxus' chest who automatically put his hand on top of Freed's head, keeping him very close.

"Hn" Freed looked up to see Laxus looking away with a slight blush.

"Oh? So if I told you that he was going to take me back to his apartment to have his way with me, you wouldn't be jealous or angry?" Freed put on a worried frown looking upset at Laxus, "against my will?"

Now the word here that could be used for Freed may or may not be sadistic. Why? Because he knew how possessive Laxus was and how much Laxus cared for all of his family; he knew Laxus was going to scar the guy for life, which was probably a good thing.

"He was going to do….what!?" Laxus roared before lifting the man by the collar before moving him over the side of the boat as the guy was gasping to get out of his grasp.

"You touch him again, you go near him again, you look at him again, any of your buddies get near him, I. Will. Kill. You. Period. We clear?" Laxus growled. The dark swirl of gray in his eyes that were hard as stone and filled with malice froze the man in absolute terror.

"Say yes you slime"

"Y-y-yes!" Laxus immediately electrocuted the man before tossing him into the water. Laxus growled again at the people who were shocked before moving very far away and wanting to get off the ferry. Both watched as the guy pulled himself on to the stone walkway before being barraged by their friends. If he had to guess they were giving him the same little speech Laxus had given him.

"Freed" Laxus grabbed Freed's hand, his other hand on Freed's lower back, pulling the greenette against him gently.

Laxus slowly started moving back and forth in little steps in a slow dance (not to any beat the music was playing) as he took a deep breath that was just Freed.

"Your scent really does work everywhere for me" Laxus sighed deeply making Freed smile.

"Told you," Freed looked up at him happily, kissing him softly on the cheek, "and your dancing."

"I was going to tell you, before you got tackled on to the boat, that I'd dance only for you. But this idiot has two left feet"

"And that makes you Laxus"

"I'll crush your feet"

"Then you'll just have to carry me won't you?" Freed whispered into his ear making Laxus smile softly.

"Mm… would you like that Freed?" Laxus whispered as his lips grazed over Freed's ear making him shudder.

"Of course. I'd be like the prince," Freed winked at him.

"And that would make me?"

"My knight of course. That's how it usually goes in most romance novels."

"I'll take your word for it. You always loved books. Course my prince shouldn't spend his days in the dim lit castle alone just reading."

"That's why the knight rescued him from the castle"

"Do you know why he really did it?" Freed shook his head 'no' before realizing they made it to the end of the ferry's trip, getting off the boat. Laxus grabbed his hand tightly before feeding Freed a piece of mango candy making Freed excited and blush at Laxus feeding him. Laxus kissed him fast but sweet before pulling the shorter man along with him. Freed never got the chance to find out the reason why the knight rescued the prince though.

* * *

It was getting later into the night before Laxus asked Freed to go for a walk with him before going back to the apartment. They walked under the moonlight along the beach where the ocean would hit the shore. Both had just finished a yummy dessert which Freed was half tempted to just eat by himself since it was so delicious (when Laxus almost beat him to it).

 _Curse him and that dragon slayer sized appetite. My poor ice cream!_ Freed thought mournfully, before smiling to himself. He really loved Laxus. More than anything or anyone. He could only hope that Laxus truly felt the same way about him. Asking him straight out would just get him an immediate answer that would probably be a 'yes.' It would be true to a point, Freed was sure, but he wanted Laxus to just take a minute before giving him an answer. Just so Freed would know Laxus truly meant it and thought about it.

Freed glanced over to Laxus smiling, about to mention his large appetite, before seeing Laxus with a very serious and dour expression. Freed's smile immediately vanished before becoming worried and very nervous. Even if Freed was Laxus' boyfriend, he was still his friend. Freed bit his lip knowing this would be the best time to ask Laxus what he had really been thinking about this week.

"Laxus" Freed whispered as he immediately stopped walking in order to get the blonde to also stop walking.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Freed asked worriedly seeing Laxus just look blankly at him for a moment. That worried Freed _a lot_.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Laxus sighed looking at the ocean.

"Hey…" Freed touched Laxus' shoulder to get him to look back at him.

"You've… wanted to tell me something right? You've had this look about you" Freed chuckled nervously since Laxus looked nervously around; his eyes never landing on Freed.

"Yeah," Laxus took a step away from Freed, shuffling some of his hair. Freed immediately became stock still, horrible things running through his brain.

 _He's… going to break up with me? Have I not made him happy? Is there someone else? Was I not good enough? Does he still even like me? Does he think I'm easy because of the guy on the boat? What do I do damn it!?_ Freed's breathing increased as he slowly panicked.

 _If… he's happy I can't just…_ Freed could feel tears brim his eyes before shaking his head suddenly to get his brain to stop over working at the moment.

"It's about us. I've been thinking about us. I'm no good with words so I've been trying to come up with how to go about this" Laxus sighed, agitated. Freed gulped, his mouth going dry as he tried to will his heart rate to slow down.

"I know we've only been together for three months as a real couple you know? Even though we've been friends for nine years, there were still things I didn't know about you," Laxus was avoiding all eye contact at this point, which Freed didn't think was necessarily bad considering he started to shake.

"I've… really thought about this. About you. About us. I want you to be happy Freed and I know you want me to be happy too. We've made each other happy over the time we've _really_ gotten to know each other. And I'm glad for that, I really am. More than anything the way you make me feel is-! But…" Laxus sighed heavily, taking a deep breathe in as Freed shut his eyes tightly. His hands clenched into fists at his sides while his body shook; preparing itself for the verbal blow he was about to receive.

 _He's going to leave me, isn't he?_

"I love you," Laxus burst out suddenly completely catching Freed off guard. Freed gasped, covering his mouth with his hand as happiness and relief soared through his body; making his knees give out beneath him and sink to the sandy shore below.

 _L-Love… Love… LOVE!?_ Freed's mind was running a mile a minute wondering if he misheard for a second. I mean, Laxus had told him that he really, really liked Freed. But loved him? He loved him? Freed could feel a tear leave him as his heart thudded and ached, his body shaking even more. He suddenly felt strong arms hold him tightly as Laxus sunk into the sand with him.

"I'm serious Freed. I mean it. I've felt it. You've shown me what its supposed to feel like. What it means to be in a relationship. You make me feel like I could do anything. That I mean everything to you. Every small little thing you've done. Everything you've given to me. I don't even feel like an equal sometimes with how much you make me _feel_! That's why the knight couldn't look at his prince from afar anymore. That's why he couldn't let him be alone anymore" Laxus forced Freed's chin up so the man was looking at him.

Laxus frowned, confused, seeing Freed just as confused with tears streaming down his face.

"Laxus you-" Freed tried to get out what this meant to him but his breathing was not controlled at the moment, "you really feel… about me? _Me_?" Freed said in disbelief and awe making Laxus even more confused.

"I. Love. You." Laxus kissed him after every word making Freed even more dazed.

"I remembered you telling me before that you loved me, back at Porlyusica's with your lung. I wasn't really clear with my feelings till now. So… I wanted you to know that I loved you too."

"Love." Freed whispered out, his face turning red. From lack of oxygen or embarrassment Laxus wasn't sure.

"What?"

"It's not that I loved you. It's that I love you. You made it sound like I stopped" Freed said quietly, looking down at his lap before slapping Laxus on the chest softly.

"Yeah?" Laxus whispered.

"Yeah. Always. Remember?"

Freed looked up before seeing tears leaving Laxus in happiness he guessed, from the full megawatt smile he was giving Freed.

"I love you too," Freed whispered as gray and blue eyes gazed at each other for a moment. Laxus held Freed even tighter to him, cradling the man's head with his hand.

Freed hugged Laxus back just as tightly, his head buried in Laxus' chest hearing the man's heart beat start to slow down.

Freed let his tears finally go. Laxus loved him back. He loved him. Loves him. Freed smiled as soft cries left him as his heart, mind, and soul were coming to terms with the sudden declaration. He wouldn't be unsure anymore of how Laxus felt about him. Laxus was always honest (even if it was a bit too honest sometimes) so he knew that Laxus finally came to terms with his feelings and Freed couldn't ask for more.

They held each other tightly on the beach, never wanting to let go. They didn't just find their life mate. They found their soul mate.

* * *

 **Fluffy enough? Trust me when I say it hasn't gotten tooth rotting yet but I'll get there soon! Promise. I will always consider requests so don't be afraid to ask! On to the next update :D Review please!**


	11. The Morning After a Lightning Storm

**PLEASE READ! This is long because I won't be adding anything until maybe next weekend? Ladies and gentlemen, this chapter is rated R-18…or R-21? Let's just say YOU MUST BE AN ADULT to read this next chapter! Seriously… not for the faint of heart. You have been WARNED! Please do not flag or report because you do NOT have to read this. Some hardcore MATING is about to go down. You may wait for the next chapter. I have not written anything pertinent to the story line, no worries. I'll just sum everything up in two or three sentences in the next chapter to catch everyone up who did not read this. All my yaoi perves, enjoy!**

* * *

Freed pulled away, rubbing his eyes to get the tears to stop, sniffling. Laxus smiled gently at him, helping Freed wipe away his tears. Laxus slowly leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Freed's who could really feel _love_ and happiness and want.

How happy Laxus felt when he smiled against his lips. Freed pulled away from the kiss, both of his hands on Laxus' chest making the man confused; it was a really soft passionate kiss and they were just getting into it. Laxus cocked his head in confusion wondering what was wrong.

"Laxus I-!" Freed began looking boldly into Laxus' eyes before looking away, red as a tomato.

"Freed?"

Freed mumbled something the dragon slayer's sharp hearing couldn't catch making Laxus huff in annoyance since, let's be honest he isn't very patient. He cradled Freed's cheek, so Freed could actually look at him.

"Freed. What is it?" Freed noticed only worry when Laxus was trying to convey annoyance.

"Claim me" Freed said a bit louder, cheeks stained a dark red before looking shyly up at Laxus who became shocked before having red tint on his cheeks as well. Laxus' mouth opened and closed a few times, not knowing what to say at all for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Laxus whispered grabbing both of Freed's hands in his own. Freed nodded looking straight into Laxus' eyes to show that he was very serious since he wasn't looking away no matter how embarrassed he was right now.

"Freed I… have you ever been with…" Laxus led on, holding his breathe.

"No. I've never liked anyone touching me except for you" Laxus released his breath as the tension left him.

"I couldn't stand anyone else touching you. Even if they had, I'd make sure you'd only ever remember or want my touch"

"Have you ever…?"

"No. Never interested in anyone. There was no one like you. No one could ever match what you can do to me." Freed let out a blushing smile feeling his heart skip a beat.

Laxus' blush increased a little, becoming serious, before grabbing Freed's hand tightly. He was practically dragging Freed from the beach before he started off in a run towards the apartment; Freed was just trying to keep up, his blood pounding in his ears and into his groin as they weaved through the crowd of people that were still enjoying the festival.

It should have taken at least twenty or thirty minutes to get back to the apartment but instead it took maybe ten minutes; which felt like seconds. Ever and Bicks already told them that they may or may not return back to the apartment and might just stay at the guild for the night anyway.

Freed couldn't think much about the conversation before the apartment door was practically thrown open and he was pressed into the wall of the living room (the apartment door shut rather harshly).

Laxus' lips were on his in a second before feeling the larger hands underneath his kimono caressing his sides and abdomen. Freed, unable to wait any longer either, gave a none too gentle shove against Laxus before tugging off the datejime leaving Laxus' chest exposed for Freed's greedy hands. Laxus immediately kissed Freed again, ravishing his mouth with hot open mouth kisses with their tongues battling for dominance. Laxus suddenly lifted Freed up, forcing the greenette's legs to wrap around Laxus' waist before he was shoved into the wall again. Freed could only feel as his senses were on overload from the blonde ravishing his mouth in the most sinful of ways. Laxus' hands found their way into Freed's kimono to play with the man's nipple having Freed squirm under him trying to hold back his moans. Laxus moved his other hand from holding Freed around the waist to groping the man's ass; kneading the one cheek, having Freed gasp out. Freed scraped his nails up Laxus back making Laxus growl hungrily in the kiss.

Freed ripped his mouth away from Laxus' skillful one so he could _breath_. He started panting before feeling something hard and big pressed into his abs. Freed groaned out hotly feeling his own member become harder. Freed looked down to see Laxus had removed his own datejime from his kimono which fell easily from his shoulders, leaving him in nothing but briefs. Freed lifted Laxus' head from his chest (who was leaving a trail of hickies in his wake), making the older man growl out possessively before he attacked Laxus' mouth with his own; his tongue tried to gain dominance in the kiss but Laxus was not going to give it to him easily.

Freed suddenly felt Laxus' member bounce against him, realizing they were headed to the bedroom. He felt soft sheets beneath his fingertips after a moment but all that escaped him when Laxus stood in front of him, peeling himself out of what was left of his kimono and everything underneath.

Freed started panting, his cheeks flushed and chest heaving. His eyes roamed over the chiseled body Laxus had gained over the years taking in every detail. Every scar. Every muscle. His eyes landed on the red head of Laxus member that was standing proudly before him. A pearl of seed escaped the tip as though ready to fill Freed who would greedily accept every drop.

"You ready love?" Laxus whispered out with a smirk as Freed licked his lips, earning a growl from Laxus. Since they had both helped each other jack off when they started dating, they were a lot more comfortable around each other naked. Of course that didn't stop Freed's heart from skipping a beat; Laxus was _big_. Not the type where he would run away screaming, but it definitely froze him in place the first time he saw it up close.

Freed must have been zoned out from staring at Laxus' naked body in all its glory because he heard a drawer open and close realizing Laxus must have grabbed some lube.

Laxus was on his knees in front of Freed who immediately thought the older man looked mischievous. Laxus suddenly grabbed both of Freed's ankles before tugging the man towards him. Freed's ass slapped against Laxus' member making Freed arch his back, letting out a soft moan as his legs were thrown wide open. Laxus groaned in approval.

"You want this Freed?" Laxus had leaned his body over Freed's to whisper in his ear before gently biting on the man's ear lobe.

"Yes! Please!" Freed moaned before tugging Laxus' chin so he was looking at him.

"Fill me" Freed begged, eyes half lidded with his cheeks hued a dusty pink, mouth slightly parted as scented soft puffs of sweet roses filled Laxus' nostils. Laxus' eyes dilated as sparks of lightning came off of his body. If they weren't so into the moment they would have noticed the lightning was wrapping itself protectively around the two.

"I'll fill you till you are full my mate. Until you're body can't take any more" Laxus growled out as he began to kiss his way down Freed's body until he took Freed's member into his mouth making Freed's breath hitch.

"L-Laxus!" Freed gasped as he grabbed a handful of the man's blonde hair. Laxus sucked just the head of Freed's cock before licking his way down the man's member. He slowly stuck a lubed finger into Freed's entrance making Freed gasp. Laxus had never ventured this far when exploring Freed's body knowing both of them would have given in too soon; when feelings were still being worked out between the both of them.

"You're so tight love, so perfect for me" Laxus' voice was low and filled with lust. He fondled Freed's sack before stroking his member quickly causing Freed to shake. Laxus pushed a second finger in and then a third before scissoring his fingers, taking Freed's head into his mouth again. Laxus would never admit it but he spent a good many hours in the library, reading book after book of what to do. Of course what was written and what someone can actually do are two different things. Plus Freed would tell him what he did and didn't like which was super helpful in pleasuring his soon to be life mate.

Laxus knew he was big; he's been told a lot. No matter how hard he was and wanting to ram inside of Freed like a wild animal, he would not hurt his mate, no matter what.

Freed suddenly rocked his hips hard against Laxus' fingers letting out a pleasure filled scream. He had found it. Freed's prostate. Laxus curved his fingers more in that spot making Freed shake and sob and frantically ride Laxus' fingers for more pleasure and friction. Laxus was enraptured by Freed's beauty at the moment. The light shining off his pale body as his green hair was fanned behind him. Laxus never felt so lucky and happy in his life by making Freed feel something so good.

Feeling that Freed was very nicely stretched for him, he released Freed's cock from its torture making Freed whimper and tug at Laxus' hair in disproval making the man chuckle. He kissed his way up Freed's chest before slowly and passionately kissing Freed until both men were breathless and panting. Freed rotated his hips a little feeling Laxus' fingers still inside him, scissoring slowly. His member hardened even more as his cheeks flushed as his half lidded gaze met Laxus'. He knew that Laxus was a dominant in every shape and form and even more so in the bedroom; exactly the way Freed liked it. He just wanted to be _full._ He was dying to feel it. To feel it _all_.

"Make me yours Laxus" Freed whispered into his ear making Laxus kiss him hard again before removing his fingers.

"Mine," Laxus positioned his aching member at Freed's entrance before pushing in slowly. Freed gasped, shutting his eyes tightly as tears left him. Laxus rested his forehead against Freed's, wiping away his tears. Their hearts thudded; they were finally one.

"Relax for me love, relax" Laxus soothed him as Freed breathed in slowly before relaxing his tense body. Thunderclouds were forming outside. After a moment Freed told Laxus to move slowly. Laxus carefully pulled out before pushing back in.

Freed shuttered before putting his hand on his abdomen. Laxus' cock hot, heavy, and buried deep inside his ass felt too good to be real; he could feel the thick length that was wholly Laxus underneath his hand, moving, if he pressed down hard enough. Freed started to rock against Laxus' slow thrusts before Laxus started to pick up the pace with a moan.

A sheen of sweat started to form on their bodies as Laxus' thrusts became more aggressive, Freed matching his pace. Freed wrapped his legs tightly around Laxus' waist so his ass was slapping on Laxus' lap; only the top half of his body on the bed at the moment. Laxus smacked Freed's ass playfully making Freed bite and pull at Laxus' bottom lip before pouting; Laxus huffed a laugh at him. They were kissing each other to the point where they weren't sure whose breaths were whose. Freed tasted like mangos and strangely enough, Laxus tasted like apples. Freed was gasping, moaning, and wreathing under Laxus with Laxus making possessive growls and groans. Laxus suddenly snapped his hips harshly hitting Freed's prostate dead on making the man give a weeping moan and for his back to arch wantonly under Laxus. Laxus let out a roar that sounded so hot to Freed he could only shake uncontrollably in pleasure.

"My prince likes it right there doesn't he?" Laxus growled low into Freed's ear making him clench even more around Laxus' member that was so deep inside him, as soft mewls left him. Laxus angled his hips slightly so he would hit Freed's prostate dead on whenever he wanted.

Freed's hands were currently massaging Laxus' wide back and down his chest as he was being pounded into. Freed's hands roamed everywhere they could reach leaving half moon prints around Laxus ass at times. Freed was grinding hard against Laxus, trying to match the man's pace only driving Laxus to move faster and harder every time Freed caught up with the rhythm. Both were panting and gasping in air, too close to slow down and let they tightened coils deep inside them unwind.

Thunder started to rumble with light flashes streaking and hiding in the dark clouds. Freed was practically sobbing with pleasure only to open his eyes to see something that made his jaw drop. Laxus was in dragon slayer mode. Lightning was coming off of him making burn marks on the walls and floor. However, the lightning seemed to be surrounding them protectively. But Laxus' eyes were that of a man who was so determined, protective, happy and strong that Freed could only tug Laxus down into another hot steamy kiss, catching the man off guard and almost dominating the kiss.

Freed could feel the coil in his stomach tightening on the verge of exploding. Laxus was just as close, unaware that he went into dragon slayer mode. His mind was just on Freed and the tight coil deep inside him that wanted to fill Freed so full he would spill his seed for days. Freed wanted all of it. All Laxus could give him.

Freed was screaming in pleasure at this point as Laxus hit his prostate dead on with every hard thrust. Laxus was so hot and heavy inside him that Freed could feel something drip out of his ass, while pre cum was leaking out of Freed at a dangerous pace, tears leaving him in pleasure. Freed wrapped his arms around Laxus' shoulders before feeling Laxus take complete control of his body; his body was entirely off the bed. Freed's arms around Laxus' neck and Laxus' cock deep in his ass were the only things holding him up from falling back onto the damp sheets below. Freed felt Laxus' heavy breathing mixing with his own as Laxus bit and licked the junction of Freed's neck like a man possessed.

"Cum for me Freed!"

"Claim me Laxus. F-Fill me!" Freed sobbed as his voice broke from his screaming.

In that instant, all at once, Laxus bit into Freed's shoulder as magic power released from him in waves; lightning burning and scarring the wood inside the room making everything black. A clap of thunder followed by a powerful bolt of lightning that shook all of magnolia came down.

Freed was silently screaming as the coil deep inside of him unwound as cum shot out of him in ribbons. Some so strong it reached bellow his chin. His seed was smeared between them as his back was arched so tightly to Laxus' body; from his chest to where they were joined. He felt deep pulses within him as Laxus moaned and growled into his neck as he kept shuttering, load after load, filling Freed to the brim. So much so some dripped out of Freed's entrance. Laxus' sack was pressed hard against Freed's cheeks as roaring thunder and lightning was crashed outside, deafening all of Magnolia.

Laxus' body shook in exhaustion as Freed's vision was going spotty. Laxus released Freed's neck, licking the blood that had come out of the wound gently in an apology. Both tried gulping in air as their chests heaved against each other. Freed saw Laxus slowly coming out of his dragon slayer mode, never seeing him be in so much control of that kind of power unknowingly. The storm in his eyes were changing to their calm gray again as they just gazed at each other in amazement and happiness and relief; sexual tension was definitely not going to be an issue anymore. Freed's eyes were no longer a stormy dark blue that looked so dangerous while Laxus was pounding into him making Laxus want to dominate him even more, before they were turning back to their bright blue color.

Whether it was from instinct or not, Laxus moved Freed's leg gently that was around his waist, giving a soft kiss on his calf before ending up spooning Freed from behind, still inside him. Freed shutter and gasped at the movement, his body not ready to take any more, shaking in exhaustion.

"I love you Freed Justine, my prince" Laxus whispered, his voice low and gravelly making Freed moan at the sound.

"Love you too Laxus Dreyar, my knight" Freed whispered before promptly passing out; Laxus right behind him.

* * *

The calm of the storm passed over Magnolia just as quickly as it had come. Unbeknownst to the newly mated life mates (or should I say soul mates), marks were appearing on their necks until they were finally solid in color. A circular mark, they size of the bottom of a coffee cup, appeared on the right side of Freed's neck. It was the shape of a curled up dragon, which was made up entirely of lightning with its wings forming the shape of the circle. It was pure white and could be distinguished from Freed's skin tone rather well. If someone were to look closely the lightning that made up the dragon was made up of tiny little runes that were symbols specifically for lightning. The outline of the dragons wings were purple, however, the same color as Freed's runes.

On Laxus neck, the exact same size, was a purple colored dragon made up of runes that also specifically symbolized lightning. However, the outline of its wings were white that made up the outline of the circle. It blended well with the tattoo Laxus had that surrounded the Fairy Tail guild insignia on his pectoral.

Laxus was practically on top of the man who was sleeping peacefully below him, satiated. Their lovemaking had continue long into the night, neither aware of the storm that had brewed during the time. Freed was surrounded by that wonderful apple and rain smell feeling so safe and loved.

Laxus felt the same way as the smell of roses in a rainstorm relaxed all of his muscles to the point of being languid. Both were completely dead to the world around them. It was going to be morning soon but it was unlikely that either would wake until the afternoon or evening; if that. However, most of the civilians and everyone at Fairy Tail were extremely worried about the random storm that blew in after the festival.

"We should ask Laxus" Lucy piped up since most of the members were wondering if it was some kind of dark mage that wanted to cause chaos in the middle of the night. The first bolt of lightning that struck was huge with a clap of thunder that shook everything.

"Yeah! I think he's at the apartment with Freed since they went on a date last night anyway" Ever nodded since their leader would have definitely noticed a storm like that; he'd always been a light sleeper. Ever and Bicks had stayed at the guild after the festival.

"Right!? Did you guys see that lightning! It was crazy and _everywhere_!" Bicks piped up throwing his hands around to prove his point.

"Everywhere!"

"Everywhere!"

"Well they should be in any moment considering Freed doesn't allow anyone to be late" Cana giggled with Lucy and Levy. Porlyusica suddenly slammed the doors of Fairy Tail open, nearly giving everyone a heart attack.

"Old woman?" Erza asked curiously as she ate her breakfast next to Jellal who just finished his.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Porlyusica pointed at said mage with a fire in her eyes making Natsu run behind Makarov.

"Yeah?"

The entire guild hall was absolutely silent considering it seemed like the old woman was about to go on a rampage of the century.

"I require your assistance"

This got everyone's attention considering Porlyusica wouldn't stoop so low as to ask 'humans' for assistance.

"What is it?" Natsu seemed to become very serious in that moment making the guild members straighten up significantly. Natsu being serious meant that something very somber was about to be asked of him.

"This task is dangerous. It could end your very life. But it is to make sure of the health of one of your guild mates" Porlyusica crossed her arms knowing the boy wasn't about to refuse.

"Hell yeah! I'm in! What do you need? My fire power? My ninja skills?" Him and Happy started bouncing around the old woman going 'nin nin' making Porlyusica slap him on the back of the head.

"Listen closely boy" Porlyusica said hotly making everyone lean in towards her.

"You must go to Laxus' apartment and make sure Freed is okay." Everyone stopped moving and sweat dropped.

"What the hell! How is that important granny!?" Natsu yelled at her before getting an angry glare, pushing Erza into the line of fire unwillingly.

"Idiots! Don't you understand what happened last night?"

Everyone shook their heads 'no' considering she was being very vague at the moment.

"The bizarre lightning storm?" Everyone began murmuring wondering how Freed and Laxus were connected. Laxus was always in control of his lightning in a battle and they showed what mood he was usually in anyway.

"Spit it out old lady!" Makarov shook his fist at her frowning angrily.

"Like I need to hear that from you, you old fart!" Porlyusica yelled back before sighing.

"They mated last night!"

It was dead silent.

"Come again?" Gajeel said confused.

"They mated last night. Remember those dangers we spoke to you dragon slayers about?" Porlyusica became serious, crossing her arms; most of the guild members became curious at this but listened closely anyway.

"What are you saying?" Wendy asked scared only to have Charle touch her arm in comfort.

"That much magical power was felt through all of Magnolia and maybe to the next town over. If I had to guess Laxus went into dragon slayer mode unconsciously during the mating."

That got everyone's attention and their mouths were dropped down in shock.

"A-Are you saying Freed's hurt?" Ever whispered out with worry as her and Bickslow exchanged worried glances.

"I don't know. It may be very dangerous to approach the apartment. Laxus could think you are trying to hurt Freed or he may have accidently hurt Freed himself already. You must understand. Once mated, both will be very protective of the other; almost ridiculously so in some situations."

Natsu nodded seriously.

"Okay team, we move out now." Natsu said seriously as Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Charle stood up quickly.

"We're coming too!" Ever and Bickslow said coming up to the group.

"As am I," Gajeel said. Might as well have all the dragon slayers there just in case.

"Be careful. Dragon slayers become protective of each other's mates as well. This doesn't mean Laxus won't try to attack you though if he thinks you are a threat." The dragon slayers nodded before the group headed out.

As they made their way up to the apartment, they silently and efficiently opened the apartment door. When they made it to the hallway they could smell freshly burnt wood. This meant that there must be some pretty serious burns in the room since the wood magic Laxus had their guild member use should have been impervious to most fires or water.

"Let me go in first. Read the situation. If Freed needs help I'll go from there and may need your assistance. If not we'll all leave quietly to make sure neither feel threatened. All of them nodded knowing they weren't about to argue with Natsu about this.

"Wendy you'll be the first I call in" Wendy nodded as Natsu slowly opened the door before seeing some charred wood fall in front of him. Natsu left the door open just enough for him to slip inside while everyone else squished together to peek into the room. A blanket was half hazardly thrown over them. Natsu could see Freed practically squished against Laxus and half covered by the lightning dragon slayer's body. Natsu's nose crinkled at the smell of burnt wood, semen, and sweat; not something anyone with a sensitive nose would want to smell.

Laxus was floating between consciousness and sleep before a familiar smell reached his nose. It kind of smelled like Natsu, which was weird considering this was his and Freed's room. Laxus didn't like the uncertainty he felt in the room that him and his mate were in. He peeked open an eye seeing the bright pink hair of the salamander. Laxus gave a low dark guttural growl that exuded a warning and something dangerous; he was surprised it came out of his mouth. It sounded just like a dragon's, which caused Natsu to stiffen immediately and freeze. He could hear several breathing patterns as well which stopped suddenly; he guessed in fear.

Laxus slowly moved so his upper body was fully shielding Freed's as the blanket pooled to where they were still joined underneath it.

Natus held up his hands as if surrendering to an enemy, showing Laxus he meant no harm. Laxus blinked a few times to get his groggy and very satiated brain back into functioning order.

"Laxus. Is Freed okay?" Natsu immediately asked about Freed's welfare knowing the dragon slayer would be very concerned about his mate.

Laxus looked confused then worried, looking warily at Natsu as if not trusting him for a moment. He bent down to look over Freed carefully, noticing that he was breathing normally and didn't appear to be in any kind of pain at all. He sniffed him for signs of blood or tears but found none, nuzzling the sleeping greenette softly. Freed cuddled closer to Laxus making the man give a soft smile. He looked back at Natsu who still had his hands up before noticing their room was mostly in ashes. Laxus suddenly became alarmed, thinking he really might have hurt Freed before Natsu took a step towards him.

Laxus growled low in warning making Natsu carefully sit on the floor in a defenseless position.

"Porlyusica and your nakama just want to make sure"

Laxus blinked again slowly before looking towards the door noticing Gajeel and Wendy were protectively in front of their friends. Laxus straitened up noticing how tightly strung he must seem at the moment; like a snake about to strike.

"He is fine. Get out of our room" Laxus huffed out making everyone visibly relax since he was talking and not growling now.

"Love what you've done with the room" Lucy giggled making Natsu smile.

"I think the wood design was a much better design though," Erza said seriously making everyone sweat drop.

"As long as you and Freed are okay…" Wendy said, glancing towards the hidden greenette from her view. Laxus huffed again before moving his arm slightly to allow Wendy to look at Freed's face for any signs of distress. Seeing none, and blushing at the array of hickies all over the evident amounts of skin she did see, she nodded before returning back to the opened door with Natsu.

"That storm was seriously powerful though. Try to tone it down next time" Gajeel said cheekily making everyone blush.

"What storm?" Laxus said confused getting everyone to look shocked at him.

"Um… we'll explain later."

"Just rest"

Natsu would have noticed their marks, as would anyone, if Laxus' left side wasn't facing the bed and Freed's hair wasn't covering over his right side of his neck. Their giggling friends left the apartment once more as Laxus let out a tired yawn, kissing Freed on the head. Freed unconsciously snuggled closer to Laxus making him smile softly before falling asleep once more. They weren't going to actually both be up till around three that day.

* * *

Freed very slowly opened his eyes, everything blurry, before blinking rapidly as everything went into focus. Well everything that was left in the room apparently. Freed put protective barriers around all of his things, way back when, so almost all of his stuff seemed to be intact; everything else was very…crispy.

Freed suddenly noticed something very warm and heavy practically on top of him, feeling a warm hand pressed tightly to his abdomen; to keep him immobile if Freed had to guess. Freed took in a deep breathe as the scent of apples and rain filled his nostrils, before turning his head. His lips touched Laxus' by accident only making Freed smile softly at the lightly snoring man.

"I know you're awake Laxus" Freed whispered softly as he turned his head back the way it was before, playing with the large callused hand on his abdomen with his own hand. Laxus slowly opened one eye to look at Freed, grumbling, before nuzzling Freed's neck. He slowly left kisses on Freed's shoulder making Freed blush and sigh out happily.

"We should probably get up and head for the guild. It's pretty late in the afternoon if I had to guess" Freed stretched his arm and one available leg (his other leg trapped by Laxus' leg on top of it).

"I'd love to take a shower with you" Laxus huffed behind Freed's ear making the man shiver.

"I never said any such thing!"

"Your right. Might just have you go to the guild just like this so all the dragon slayers, at least, can smell just how much I filled you last night" Laxus slowly began to grind against Freed before Freed realized very quickly that Laxus was still inside him. Freed groaned loudly as he pressed back into Laxus hard making the man laugh.

"You and I sure don't talk around the issue" Laxus slowly began to pull out before pushing back in, feeling the slick of his seed from last night allow for easier access inside the man.

Somehow, with more energy than Freed actually thought he could muster, in one move he rotated his body so he was straddling Laxus. Laxus was very surprised by the action and felt himself get hard instantly since Freed was able to move so easily while Laxus was still inside him. Freed moaned hotly, biting his lip.

"You and I aren't good with words," Freed whispered before lifting his hips up slightly before slamming back down. Both gasped at this before Laxus placed his hands on Freed's hips tightly. Freed started with a slow pace, trying to adjust to the hot, thick, and heavy cock inside him before he was able to bounce up and down with ease.

Both were gasping and moaning as Laxus let Freed do all the work. Freed leaned his body down over Laxus' so he could kiss the man softly. Their kisses were lazy and carefree even though Freed was moving as fast as he could in this position. Laxus smacked Freed's ass every now and again or groped it hard making Freed let out the sexiest of moans.

"L-Laxus" Freed gasped as Laxus growled at him. Laxus lifted up both of his knees forcing Freed to practically collapse on top of him. Freed's legs were splayed out on either side of Laxus like jelly, his arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. Laxus suddenly started moving his hips into Freed's fast and dirty. Freed was sobbing with Laxus growling underneath him like a wild animal. Laxus could feel himself nearing the edge along with Freed who started to lick and bite all the available skin near his mouth.

Laxus suddenly took one hand to reach between their bodies to take Freed's member into his hands before he started jacking him off; fondling, tugging and tightening his grip around Freed's cock. Freed's back arched beautiful as his chest pressed hard into Laxus'.

"LAXUS!" Freed yelled before he came hard on Laxus' abs. His toes curled tightly as his mouth dropped down in a silent scream. Laxus moaned as he filled Freed once more, pressing his thick and heavy cock as far inside of Freed as it could go, his sack pressed tightly to Freed's ass. Both let their bodies come down from their high as they both panted and splayed out.

"Shower?" Freed yawned making Laxus smile before kissing Freed on the forehead.

"I don't know" Laxus feigned seriousness before a lecherous smile appeared, "you dripping my seed for _days_ sounds pretty good right now." Freed noticed two black slits in place of Laxus' normal pupils before they went back to normal in the next second.

 _His possessive dragon side huh? I'll use that to my advantage one of these days_ Freed thought mischievously to himself.

"Not going to happen!" Freed yelled with some embarrassment, feeling himself harden just a little making Laxus moan happily.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"I am not smelling like this for _days_."

The puppy dog look Laxus was giving him would have put shame to actually puppy dogs.

"How about we finish this in the shower?" Freed offered trying not to laugh at Laxus' face. Laxus smiled happily making Freed blush before he was very carefully and gently lifted from the bed. Freed wrapped his legs around Laxus' lower back as his lightning dragon carried him to the large shower.

The beginning of their shower ended up as another hot and steamy round of pounding and screaming or growls, before Laxus finally removed himself fully from Freed's body. Both carefully washed each other, Laxus having fun (secretly) with Freed's hair and little lightning bolt fly-aways. They both got out, drying themselves off; their eye contact never breaking from the others. They quickly dressed since the once new room was now in shambles and they didn't want to get dirty again with the soot and burnt wood scattered everywhere in the room.

"Hungry?" Laxus whispered against Freed's lips.

"Yes" Freed slowly initiated a soft kiss before deepening it. Laxus broke away first wanting to feed his mate. Laxus slowly rubbed his hand up and down Freed's back before they both made it happily to the kitchen. After some failed attempts on Laxus' part for cooking, Freed took over to make them something yummy for dinner. Yes it took that long to get out of the shower.

"Go wait on the couch. I'll clean up" Laxus started washing the dishes as Freed took one last gulp of his drink before standing up. Shooting pain made its way from his ass up to the middle of his back. Freed gasped as he applied pressure to his back with his hand, hoping that would ebb some of the pain.

"Freed!?" Laxus spun around seeing Freed in pain before picking the man up gently to place him carefully onto the couch.

"I'm sorry! No matter how much I read I guess I didn't relax that part properly" Laxus said angrily to himself.

"Hey" Freed gently cradled Laxus' cheek with his hand, "I'd do this again in a heart beat with you. Its usually always this kind of pain for a person's f-first time" Freed explained, a little embarrassed at the end.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah. It'll be easier the next times. If you want this to happen again I mean! And an ice pack would be nice."

"Of course I want to do this again with you! If this morning was any indication I can help you with your decision a few more times but then I'm gonna have to call it quits. A man can only take so much temptation with you Freed Justine."

Freed was blushing insanely before Laxus returned with an icepack to wrap around Freed's lower back. He also brought some pain medication and a glass of water. Freed took it greedily as Laxus sat down next to him having Freed rest his head on his lap.

"How does your body feel?" It was almost nine o' clock by this time as they both ended up watching a movie.

"It feels like your still inside me" Freed purred making Laxus groan.

"Please don't say such things with your face that close to my crotch" Laxus combed his hand through Freed's hair making Freed sigh out.

"Want to go to bed?"

"Yeah"

Freed stood up as Laxus tugged a section of the couch away so it could become a bed; he'd have to see that mage again to see if his wood magic could fix what happened to their room.

Freed carefully made his way on to the bed, Laxus spooning him tightly from behind.

"I love you" Freed whispered as he felt Laxus tighten his hold around him making the greenette blush happily.

"I love you too"

* * *

 **I wonder if this is porn with plot or porn without plot… -_- no idea. Any who… yaoi ^^ 3. I was really going to make this into two chapters but then I was like, nope. Just one chapter of extra goodness. Uh... Review? Or would that be weird to ask?**


	12. Evil Doers are Crazy

**For those who skipped the last chapter here is a summary of what happened: Laxus and Freed mated (meaning they had sex), Laxus went into dragon slayer mode during the mating which caused a huge lightning storm (their new bedroom burnt pretty much everywhere) and they each got their marks (description below):**

 _A circular mark, they size of the bottom of a coffee cup, appeared on the right side of Freed's neck. It was the shape of a curled up dragon, which was made up entirely of lightning with its wings forming the shape of the circle. It was pure white and could be distinguished from Freed's skin tone rather well. If someone were to look closely the lightning that made up the dragon was made up of tiny little runes that were symbols specifically for lightning. The outline of the dragons wings were purple, however, the same color as Freed's runes._

 _On Laxus neck, the exact same size, was a purple colored dragon made up of runes that also specifically symbolized lightning. However, the outline of its wings were white that made up the outline of the circle. It blended well with the tattoo Laxus had that surrounded the Fairy Tail guild insignia on his pectoral._

 **You didn't miss anything pertaining to the storyline I promise. Sorry this chapter is short but here you go lovely fans! It'll be longer next chapter! ^_^ ENJOY**

* * *

Three days of being away from the guild and just with each other; everything was even _more_ perfect after that moment on the beach.

Freed sighed happily as he washed his hair, his ass aching pleasantly; they may have gone another round before getting up (I'll admit there was a lot of sexual tension before). His body also ached and he had hickies spattered about on his body. Laxus already got up and took a shower, making breakfast. Freed was in a state of euphoria. All that has happened so quickly was still blowing his mind. Freed got out of the shower, drying off as he noticed all kinds of finger shaped bruises littering his body. He rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Hurry up or the food will get cold" Laxus called from the other side of the door.

"I can eat cold food too you know"

"Yeah well you passed out earlier so maybe you should eat it while it's hot" Freed could practically hear the smirk the man was wearing.

"I did not pass out! It was early in the morning so I went back to sleep!" Freed could almost hear the little snickers as he started drying his hair.

"Whatever you say, just get out here or you'll make me think you're doing something else that I should be involved in," Freed felt his blush spread to his ears at the comment.

"You are such a-!" Freed stopped when his neck throbbed after passing the towel through his hair. He gasped seeing the strange white mark on his neck. He slowly wrapped the towel around his waist before touching the mark making tingles run through him.

"A…dragon?" Freed whispered seeing lightning rune symbols making up the design of the dragon. It was covering the possessive bite mark Laxus gave to him which throbbed under his fingertips.

"Freed?" Laxus knocked on the door hard making Freed blink before almost freaking out and ripping the door open.

"Fre-" Freed gently grabbed both sides of Laxus face before turning his head quickly, looking at the man's neck. A purple dragon resided on his neck as well.

Laxus gently grabbed Freed's hands as he looked confused at the greenette.

"What are you doing?" Freed looked nervously up at Laxus making Laxus immediately worried before Freed gently moved his hair from where it usually resided over his shoulders. He bent his neck a little hearing Laxus gasp before his large warm hands touched the mark gently.

Freed felt his body tingle again when Laxus touched it before Laxus realized what Freed was doing before.

"I have one too? What the hell!?" Laxus hurriedly went to the bathroom, studying his own mark for a minute while Freed sat on the bed in shock.

 _It… it couldn't be… I'm really_

"Hey, it doesn't hurt or anything does it?" Laxus sat on the bed next to Freed who shook his head 'no' quickly.

"What are these things? They look kind of like mini runes or something and why dragons?" Laxus was thinking for a second before Freed took both of Laxus' hands looking shyly up at him; Laxus blinked at the suddenly movement.

"I think it means… Master and Porlyusica were right" Freed whispered, a blush staining his cheeks.

"About…?"

"I-I'm really your true m-mate I guess" Freed all but stuttered out peeking from under his bangs to see Laxus starting to blush too. Freed looked away hoping that's what it really meant; even if it didn't, he still loved Laxus with all his heart.

"Then" Laxus said softly, cradling Freed's cheek to look up at him, "I'm happy. Whether or not that's what it really means, I still love you"

Freed looked shocked and then started to smile softly, pressing his cheek into Laxus' hand.

"I love you too. Didn't know you were so romantic"

"Shut up" Freed chuckled seeing Laxus trying to hold back his blush.

Laxus slowly kissed Freed softly making the man moan. Lips slowly separated as breathes mingled.

"Eat. We haven't been to the guild in three days. Everyone is probably curious" Laxus reached for the breakfast tray that had a pile of food for them to share.

"I thought you said only a few people came by!" Freed blushed before Laxus put a forkful of pancakes in his mouth unromantically. Laxus had told him how their team and Natsu's team came to check on them since Porlyusica was worried. Freed couldn't stop blushing for a while hoping they didn't see anything. Laxus was very adamant on hiding Freed from everyone from what he was told.

They ate their breakfast, enjoying the ambiance that was around them. They sat in bed together just studying each other's marks before the movements turned to soft caresses of their bodies.

"You're body still okay?" Laxus had been worried about Freed since Natsu asked if Freed was hurt. Freed told the blonde many times that he was okay, but I guess it would worry anyone if you were being pounded into by a guy in dragon slayer mode; course Freed thought it was just hot so…

Freed kissed him quickly, smiling, "I am. Stop worrying. I'm a bad liar around you remember?"

"You are" Laxus scoffed before smiling, "but I'm sure you'd tell the truth anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause you're a perfect gentleman" Freed rolled his eyes making Laxus glare at him. Freed only pouted considering Laxus would get mad at him if he started to talk or show that he was down about himself.

"Laxus, I'm not perfect."

"You are to me" Laxus held Freed to him tightly making Freed smile into Laxus' neck, right where the mark was.

"True mates, right?" Laxus winked, whispering, as Freed slowly nodded before kissing the muscular blonde.

"You should get dressed so we can go or I just might ravage you again; that tiny towel is getting on my nerves. Dragon slayers have a bad tendency of getting tempted too, you know" Laxus smirked as he tugged lightly at the towel, making Freed slap his hands and practically run for the closet making Laxus laugh.

 _Geez, the stamina of this guy!_ Freed all but blushed.

They moved to the guest room in the apartment since Laxus hadn't had chance to talk to the wood mage at the guild yet.

Plus, Freed may have mentally been ready to handle _all_ of Laxus again, but his body needed a bit more rest. Once they got dressed, before they left the apartment, Laxus moved Freed's silky green hair from around his neck to kiss the mark softly. Freed blushed hotly before repeating the action to Laxus. Both could feel tingles running through their bodies from their actions as well as comfort and safety.

They smiled at to each other at the secret they shared before walking out of their apartment hand in hand, headed for the guildhall. Probably to be barraged by their friends, the Master and Porlyusica, and to hear all kinds of perverse and obscene comments about what they were doing the night of the festival. Well, that's kind of what happens when you get a boyfriend with your family around.

* * *

There, in a dim lit room, in a chair much like a throne, sat someone covered in a black cloak. Kneeling before them was another person, also cloaked.

"Is it done?"

"Yes sir! The reverse emotion spell of mine worked like a charm! That green haired little rune bitch was on his way out of Magnolia for good"

"Hmph. Is that so? Anyone see you?"

"No sir! I got out before those stupid dragon slayers could sniff me out."

"Watch your tongue. Laxus is one of the most powerful dragon slayers and needs to uphold his family name properly. It can't happen if he has the rune mage trying to claim it right from under his nose."

"Of course sir. Forgive the slip of my tongue."

"I'll cut it out the next time you speak ill of Laxus. What has happened to that rune mage once he left?"

"You were right in thinking Laxus would pick a difficult mission for his team. Those beasts that were summoned from the old witch you paid off, probably killed him. Bye bye rune bitch" A high pitch laugh resounded through the hall.

"Probably," the person from the throne slowly stood up, making it to the person kneeling, "I don't work with 'probably'. It seems you and that old witch have failed me."

"Sir!?"

"It is now known in Magnolia that, that rune mage is dating Laxus. Do you know what kind of shame and outrage this is!" He suddenly backhanded the person kneeling before them hard, making blood come out of their nose and mouth.

"I will not fail again!"

"No, you won't, because I'm coming with you this time to end things once and for all. If Laxus is going to be a moron and date that _thing_ , then we'll just have to take his little toy and kill it. If he won't be with someone who will continue the family name, or at least a woman for god's sake, then he'll have no one. He'll go down as the last member of his family if need be"

"But sir, it's only been a few months! How could he possible be with that fag! My spell worked for sure! We should wait to see if these rumors are actually-"

"We leave immediately you worthless fool! I cannot lose anymore time. I will not allow them to _mate._ I should have just done it myself from the beginning. Maybe I'll even play with his toy before I'm done."

"Of course sir. It will take some time to get back to Magnolia"

"Then move you moron!"

"Sir!" The kneeling person saluted before running off.

"This ridiculous move of yours Laxus to oppose the family name will end. I will take that green haired mage from you if it means all of this 'wrong' goes away."

* * *

 **Sorry at the shortness ^^ Questions lovely fans! Mpreg? No mpreg? Separate mpreg to a sequel? Let me know what you all think or just review on how you all like the story so far! :) Next chapter coming soon!**


	13. The Black Ship

**Hello you wonderful readers! I finally got another chapter up ^^ lots a drama though so prepare yourselves. Thank you all for reading my story!**

* * *

It had been almost two months since they first mated and practically everyone in Magnolia knew that they were officially together.

Not that either would admit it, but Freed and Laxus had been going at it like hyped up little bunnies in the middle of spring. It took almost all of Freed's power to make sure they at least did it somewhere private. That's how he learned not to egg on Laxus' dragon side; it could lead to him getting pounced on somewhere NOT private, which was pretty much anywhere in Fiore (except their own home).

Even though Freed was into the hot lovemaking Laxus was giving to him at the moment, (by a fountain-an attraction in Fiore) even though there weren't a lot of people out and about at 1:00 AM, he was livid afterwards. So maybe he had pushed Laxus' dragon side too far (his eyes had slits and he was softly growling). It wasn't his fault he got splashed on by kids running about in the fountain or for a few guys and girls to look at him in an 'I want to eat you' kind of way. Although maybe it was a little, itty bitty bit his fault that he was slowly stripping off his wet clothes and slowly putting up his hair to show off the mark on his neck. How was he supposed to know that would make the lightning dragon slayer pounce on him like a man possessed?

Okay. Maybe he knew it was going to happen. He needed to test what set off Laxus' dragon slayer side. For science! Now he knew. Sensually taking off wet clothes, tying up his hair in a ponytail to show off his mating mark, making soft moans when the air hit his wet skin, and leaning over in a gesture that said 'claim me hard right here and now' did that. Who knew?

After their hot wet session, Freed didn't understand what had suddenly taken over his body and mind to make him want to do it somewhere public. I mean it had been a week since their last love making but his body and stamina could only take so much. Either way he was mad at Laxus who looked like a dog with his tail between his legs as he followed his master back to their apartment. Freed was surprised no one had seen them (thank goodness it was really late at night).

Of course he didn't stay mad long when Laxus started kissing his neck softly and swore that no one would ever see him at their most intimate of moments, ever. Not without getting killed by him or their eyes destroyed first.

Freed sighed happily as he snuggled into his pillow. He reached out his hand to feel for his dragon slayer but finding no hard muscles made him look behind him quickly. No stormy gray eyes of blonde bed hair anywhere near him. Freed frowned, wondering where Laxus went. He shrugged to himself before getting up to take a shower.

When he got out, he noticed that Laxus had bit his mating mark again which colored his white mating mark purple in the middle from the bruising. Freed rolled his eyes before smiling. He always felt Laxus was close to him when he would brush his fingers over the mark. It felt like the tingles that would run over him wherever Laxus touched him and it warmed his heart every time. He knew Laxus felt the same thing.

When they were on a job, they had to be separated in a room (along with their teammates) while the person who hired them for the job looked over them. Since it was a lot of money for the job, they didn't object to being separated, as long as they were all in the same room. Even though Laxus and Freed were looking at each other longingly across the room, Freed noticed that Laxus had his arms crossed and would touch the mark on his neck, relaxing significantly; although he pretended to be fixing his head phones.

Freed thought it was the cutest things ever, making Laxus roll his eyes at him. When Freed went to go to him, just because Laxus was making him want to hug him, Freed got yelled at by the person hiring them. Freed stiffened significantly at being reprimanded as he stared at his shoes. Ever yelled at the guy for saying that this was ridiculous while Bickslow told him not to yell at one of his teammates.

Freed heard Laxus growl angrily until the next moment he had muscular arms circle around him. Freed relaxed in his touch as he rested his cheek into the curve of Laxus' neck over the mating mark. To say that they were able to convince the person who hired them that they were from Fairy Tail was very easy after that point.

Freed stretched a little as he got out of the shower before dressing in his usual attire. He'd practice fighting with Laxus, which somehow ended up as a make out session after a few hours; not that he was complaining.

Freed hugged himself, never feeling so happy, before making his way to the guild; he really wanted to see his dragon slayer. He could honestly say he was hopelessly in love with Laxus.

Maybe he'd playfully yell at Laxus for leaving without leaving a note, which would get him lots of kisses and playful nibbles from his dragon slayer as an apology. Their friends have gotten used to their displays of affection and would look away or tell them to get a room. Master was especially happy that his grandson was actually with someone who loved him wholly.

* * *

Laxus was walking quickly down the street, trying to make it to the guildhall before Freed got there. He didn't want Freed thinking anything was up at all which is why he only had 10 minutes to get there before Freed would.

Once seeing the guildhall doors in sight, Laxus slowed down knowing Freed would have greeted him once seeing him. Laxus sighed as he patted the inside chest pocket of his fur coat making sure what he had bought was still there. Plus it gave him courage to continue with his plan.

Everyone was helping Laxus out and everyone (including Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue especially) told him that Freed couldn't say 'no' to him because he absolutely loved him. Plain as day.

Laxus sighed as he pulled out the small black box again, opening it before snapping it shut and putting it in his inner chest pocket. It was practically burning a hole in his pocket from his nervousness.

Master and Mira were already putting things together excitedly. Master of course was going to get the best for his grandson and Freed. Ever and Bickslow were in charge of finding a nice church and making sure everyone in Fiore was quiet about it. Mostly because Fairy Tail _wasn't_ quiet about it when Laxus had asked his grandfather about _it_. He probably shouldn't have asked his grandfather at the bar in the guildhall where everyone could probably hear him even though he was whispering.

Everyone burst out in happiness after the question, demanding a party immediately. Laxus had to explain that he wanted to surprise Freed first so they would have to wait on the party; if he said 'yes.' Everyone knew Freed was going to say 'yes' but Laxus was still so nervous.

Laxus looked around the guildhall for Freed, not seeing his greenette anywhere. He looked at his grandfather who was sitting on the bar who shook his head at him. Laxus sighed as he stood idly by the guildhall doors trying not to fidget. Most of the guild members were talking quietly amongst themselves knowing Laxus was going to ask Freed a _very_ important question today.

Laxus breathed in deeply, hoping his nerves wouldn't get the better of him, the black box was the only thing holding him down. He suddenly smelled the rained on roses and warm coffee scent of his mate as he turned slowly from the doorway.

Everyone was hurriedly whispering now in excitement only to get glared down by Master, Mira, and Erza.

Freed waved happily to Laxus who lifted his hand up in response. Freed slowed down his walk at seeing Laxus before noticing that Laxus looked very nervous and fidgety. His eyes wouldn't look directly at him either.

Freed looked curiously at him seeing Laxus have a tint of pink on his cheeks which relaxed him a little bit. Laxus wasn't mad at him, which made Freed smile at him happily seeing it made Laxus less tense and give him a small smile back.

Freed suddenly felt something ominous and dark near him making him stop. Freed did not like this feeling at all as he suddenly put his hand on the hilt of his sword, looking around. Laxus immediately moved towards Freed as the other guild members noticed Freed was uneasy as well.

Suddenly, several people in dark blue cloaks appeared out of nowhere, surrounding him. Laxus let out a roar seeing as there were at least thirty people. The rest of the guild members started attacking the cloaked people. Laxus was trying to make his way towards Freed as Freed was attacking with his sword and blocking attacks with his runes.

"Laxus! That scent from the pool is here! The person who set that reverse emotion spell on you guys is here!" Natsu yelled out making Laxus, Mira, Ever, Bickslow, and Erza all on edge and attack the cloaked people faster. The cloaked people had some skill, which was making it take longer to beat them.

Laxus was so close to Freed he could barely contain his dragon side from taking over. Freed suddenly noticed an extremely ominous presence appear behind Laxus who was only a few feet from him. The person had a poisoned looking blade making Freed gasp out in terror. He suddenly slammed himself into Laxus, pushing him out of the way as the blade hit the ground between them.

"Freed!" Laxus was on his side before getting attacked on the ground by the cloaked people. Freed felt a pain in his arm before seeing the ominous presence in front of him and then everything went black.

"FREED!" Laxus yelled out in horror, seeing Freed transported out of the street. Something in Laxus snapped. A wave of lightning left him knocking down everyone to the ground and he yelled out furiously.

Laxus felt hands on him, his eyes not really seeing anything around him and he couldn't hear anyone talking, just mumbles. Laxus had to get his Freed back. No one took his mate, let alone touched him. The only thing stopping Laxus from going out into full dragon slayer mode was that his grandfather was trying to talk to him at the moment; he loved his grandfather.

"Look at his eyes!"

"Their slits."

"He's one step from snapping Master, what do we do?"

"We must find Freed. Track him!"

Several of the members ran off since some of the members saw a black ship in the air.

"He can't hear you anymore. Their marks will soon fully activate. At which point I suggest you all keep yourselves distanced from Laxus" Porlyusica hurried towards them from seeing the Fairy Tail building being attacked from her house, "he will start to search for his mate from his scent. He won't eat or sleep until Freed is found. I suggest unless you are also a dragon slayer you don't say Freed's name anymore, it could set him off. Set him off towards the people who took his mate if you must. There will be no stopping him or getting through to him. All he'll be able to see, hear, or feel is Freed."

Everyone looked at Laxus who was stoned face, tense, growling, and clenching his fists.

"Seeing as how he hasn't run off in a rampage yet, I'm guessing you have some control over him still Makarov. Tell him you are helping him, but you won't get in the way."

Makarov nodded as he told Laxus this who stopped clenching his fists, but he looked venomous at this point.

"Master!" Was yelled by several of the members including Lucy and Levy.

"The ship is headed over the ocean. Blue Pegasus will be here in a few minutes since they were going to stop by anyway for…" Lucy couldn't finish the sentence seeing as how Laxus could lash out. Natsu and Gajeel were near Laxus, hoping their presence would prevent him from attacking their friends. They knew that Laxus would never intentionally attack his friends or nakama, but right now, the mating mark was taking over. Not that they minded. They wanted their family member back.

Once seeing the Blue Pegasus ship hover over, Laxus leaped up onto the ship with power and ferocity, shocking everyone for a moment with their mouths opened. It was several hundred feet in the air. Once everyone was on board they followed the coordinates of the black ship as they put an extra power lacrima into the ship to make it move faster. Everyone was a good distance from Laxus who was pacing and growling angrily. Natsu and Gajeel were no better considering Porlyusica said that all dragon slayers were protective of each other's mates.

Everyone could see the veins popping out of Laxus' muscles but the most startling thing was that his eyes were silver and slits. The mark on his neck was glowing. Laxus knew they were headed in the correct direction since Freed's scent was feint (he could smell it so well since his mark was practically flaming purple on his neck).

Laxus could feel that Freed was scared and hurt. He hated it. He was going to get him back and rip everyone on that ship apart. No one and nothing in this world could stop him. He could feel the power surging inside him to _kill_. Someone had hurt and is hurting his mate. They were all dead.

* * *

 **On the Black Ship**

Freed woke up to see that he was in a black cell with a metal bucket and that there was a metal collar around his throat which was chained to the wall. There were magic suppressant cuffs around his wrists. He could feel his magic power draining and that they were on a ship. What he absolutely didn't like was that he was left only in his briefs. His mark was sparking shots throughout him trying to calm him down but his heart was beating too fast and he was so scared. But he was going to fight with everything he had. He needed to get back to Laxus and make sure he was okay. How he was going to do that he didn't know. He may have been losing magical power, but his hands weren't tied. If he went too far into the cell he'd get choked by the collar.

He found a rusty nail, which he was currently using to try and get the stupid collar off of him. It felt like hours and it had been seven hours so far.

Freed suddenly heard footsteps headed for his cell making him hide the nail into his hair, making it knot.

The cell opened revealing two guards and the guy from the ferry that had put a seal on his wrist so he couldn't get away.

"You!" Freed said shocked as the guy cackled happily.

"You remember me! I'm so happy!"

"What the hell is going on!? Why are you doing this!?"

"Why? Because I can't have a stupid little bitch like you" He suddenly grabbed a handful of Freed's hair tightly, "ruin Laxus' family name according to my boss. I want a little slut like you for myself. Boss says its okay. I'm sure you'll like my cock much better than that dragon slayers'. Course I have to wait he says. I'm not good at waiting."

"Were you the one that placed the reverse emotion on my friends?"

"Being stupid doesn't suit you, you know" The man back handed Freed hard making blood fill his mouth, "of course it's another member darling! Now shut that pretty stupid mouth of yours before I fill it with my cock because I don't want to hear any more dumb questions"

The man suddenly snapped his fingers as a guard threw a bucket of ice water on Freed before the other guard did the same thing.

"Oh now that is hot, I'm already hard. Your nipples are so taught right now. I love it." The man was about to pinch his nipple before a spark of lightning shot out from Freed's body and burned the man's hand, making the man scream out in pain.

"You bitch!" The man yelled angrily before leaving the cell. The two guards were able to land in a few punches and kicks before getting severely burned to the point that their hands were no longer able to move properly.

Once he was sure the guards had left, Freed started to sob uncontrollably, feeling sick to his stomach. The guy was going to try and claim Freed. He didn't want to be touched or talked to like that by anyone. He wanted and needed Laxus so badly right now. The mark was shooting sparks all around him, trying to protect Freed from what was making him so frightened. Freed slowly undid the knot in his hair which held the nail, before getting back to work as blood was starting to drip down to his eye, mixing with his tears. He started to shiver uncontrollably knowing that there was cold air being sent into his cell now too.

* * *

"Just a few more minutes Laxus and we'll get to the ship" Makarov said softly.

Laxus just knew that Freed was in pain and hurt and scared. It made his dragon so tightly wound up that he was about to unleash every ounce of magic power he had on the ship.

"Master?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I have a bad feeling I know who is behind this. We must infiltrate the ship and get our family back," Makarov said as everyone prepared themselves for battle.

Laxus could feel some ancient magic in his mark as he shut his eyes chanting 'protect Freed. Protect my mate' before lightning scales started to form from his neck and were spreading.

* * *

 **Alright lovely readers! I've decided that for those who do like mpreg, I'll separate out the story to like a sequel or something? Either way they will be separate so you can chose if you would like to read it or not ^^. Your opinions helped a lot and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, Review! Thank you wonderful readers :D**


	14. BAMF Dragon Slayer vs Deranged Father

**Another chapter has arisen from my brain! I kind of want to rate it R-18 again or whatever. Warning character death...of bad guy! Hope you like the chaos ^^ ENJOY lovely readers :D**

* * *

Another hour had gone by with Freed having no success with the rusty nail breaking off the collar. He instead tried where the chain was attached to the wall. It was getting difficult for him to hold the nail considering he was freezing cold and shivering badly. If there was a mirror in the room he would see that his skin was sickly white, blue lips, bruises littering his body from being punched and kicked, and dried blood on his forehead and lips. He was shaking so badly from not eating, his magic power being drained, for being beaten, and for more ice water to be thrown on him from thirty minutes ago.

Freed suddenly heard an explosion on the ship before it started to rock violently (the Blue Pegasus anchored itself to the ship so it wouldn't go anywhere). Freed smirked to himself before hearing hurried footsteps to his cell.

 _Damn, I almost got the chain off_

The doors suddenly slammed open before the chain was pulled off from the wall and Freed was hit in the back of the head hard making him see red and block spots. He was being dragged from the dungeon.

Freed could faintly hear yelling and his mark was tingling everywhere. If anyone was actually paying attention, they would see that the mark was glowing a bright white light and the dragon seemed to be moving on his neck slowly from under his hair.

Freed started to blink rapidly to get the blurriness to go away before he was tossed unceremoniously onto a stone floor in front of a large throne. Freed groggily looked up seeing someone rather large and cloaked sitting on the throne. Freed growled low seeing the guy from the ferry and someone else who was currently laughing hysterically. Their laugh was super high pitched. Freed was sure it could shatter glass.

"What a disgusting thing you've thrown at my feet men" The man on the throne said as the guards bowed and stood at their posts by the door.

Freed was shivering violently at this point, looking awful and feeling worse. The man stood slowly from his throne before he shot his hand out to grab a fistful of Freed's hair.

"You fools! We were supposed to get to him before they 'mated' like disgusting animals! Don't you see this mark!?" The man threw Freed hard back onto the floor making Freed cough violently.

"Sir! Let me throw one of my dark spells on him!" The high-pitched person said with glee.

"You moron. If any of you had bothered to gather information, this _thing_ is use to dark spells. They won't work on him and I don't want you wasting your breath."

"But sir!"

"You will save your strength for those Fairy Tail brats that have infested my ship" The man who was on the throne lifted up his hand to indicate for his subordinate to stop talking. The high-pitched person nodded before returning to their place next to the throne.

Another shock of some sort hit the ship, making it quake and for everyone to lose some of their balance. The one who was on the throne scoffed before sending the two guards out to fight.

"Well we've taken Laxus' favorite toy. Do you know what the next step of my plan is?"

Freed was groggily looking at the cloaked man before feeling a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Killing me?" Freed guessed since that's what most crazy people did to their hostages.

"No, no, no. That would be too quick. Not enough pain. Laxus needs to realize that he's made a mistake. I mean he has to realize that being with _something_ like you isn't right. Ruins the family name you see."

Freed could feel himself shutting down before realizing what the guy just said.

"No. It can't be...Ivan Drayer?" Freed's words were slurred slightly earning several laughs from his captors.

"That's right," Ivan removed his hood giving an evil smile down at Freed.

Freed suddenly felt boiling hot anger in his veins at how cruel Ivan had been since the beginning.

"You self absorbed bastard!" Freed yelled as he pushed the upper half of his body off the floor, "You placed a dragon lacrima into Laxus for your own self-gain and not to save your son's weakened body when he was a child! But let me tell you something! He has become one of the strongest dragon slayers in the world and that lacrima has been absorbed into his body and soul! You'll never get it out of him because he was meant to be a lightning dragon slayer! _MY_ lightning dragon slayer!" Freed was huffing at this point before seeing the angry sneer on Ivan's face.

"You!" Ivan pointed to the guy that was on the ferry before, "why don't you break Laxus' toy now."

The guy from the ferry jumped up and down with joy before tugging off his cloak and throwing it onto the floor. Ivan turned and walked towards the controls that were by the throne.

"The name's Dey, you'll be screaming it later darling! You gonna watch Key? Didn't know you were kinky like that"

"Shut up fool. I like people being destroy mentally more than physically, but I'm sure this'll be fun none the less."

Dey chuckled before tugging Freed by his hair till Freed was in front of the throne.

"You are looking especially hot. I can almost see everything under those cute little briefs; makes me hard."

Freed growled as the guy was about to touch him again before lightning struck Dey's other hand burning it badly.

"I am going to fuck you one way or the other!" Dey shoved Freed hard onto the stone floor before straddling him. There was no sanity left in his eyes as Freed tried shoving Dey's hands from his briefs with what little strength he had. The lightning striking Dey hard every time he tried touching Freed's briefs didn't stop the insanity spiral the man was going into. Freed's mark began to glow under his knotted hair, the dragon on his neck seeming to slither in the circle it had made for itself. Freed could hear a belt being undone and a zipper going down, knowing he'd rather die than to be violently touched by this guy.

The doors to the entrance of the throne room slammed open, as lightning seemed to strike along the ceiling and floor.

Laxus was no longer sane himself. When he walked through those doors, the lightning seemed to shape huge dragon wings from his back. Lightning ran down his fingers like claws as his eyes were shining silver. His body was covered in a silhouette of purple hue as scales seemed to appear on his skin. Each step he took left a burning mark on the floor that almost gave way with each step.

Ivan, Dey and Key looked up in terror and shock at the power that was emanating from Laxus.

"What great power" Key said in awe before cackling a high-pitched laugh.

"I have just the machine to get it from him" Ivan said evilly as he pushed several buttons before a large machine came up from the floor. Freed could barely keep his eyes open. But he knew that if Laxus was there that he was safe. That this creep on top of him wouldn't be able to claim him.

A shot of lighting powerful and deadly shot out and immediately killed Key before he could utter a single word that would have probably been a dark spell. Freed could feel the guy on top of him shaking but Laxus didn't seem to take his eyes off his father.

"Damn this machine! It should be working!" Ivan was grunting, going mad with anger and fear of his son.

Freed whimpered towards Laxus, wanting the man on top of him _off._ Everything was getting blurry now. Freed was numb, no longer cold. He didn't feel sick anymore. He didn't feel anything. All he wanted was Laxus. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that he would feel those loving warm tingles running through him again. Freed's eyes were half lidded as he turned his head away from Laxus, ashamed he couldn't do more.

Laxus' head snapped to Freed inhumanly fast before a deep guttural growl left him that sounded like a dragons'. The lightning slowly started to turn a deep red. Laxus could see a collar with a chain attached to Freed and some magic draining seals around his mate's wrists.

"T-Take another st-step and I'll stick my cock in him!" Dey yelled, his eyes swirled with no sanity left. Laxus seemed to freeze for a moment, before another second passed by and he had Dey held up by his throat, several feet off the floor. Not Dey or Ivan saw Laxus coming, he moved just as fast as lightning.

Laxus let out a roar, like a shockwave, that rumbled the entire ship. The ship started to sputter before stopping mid air, running out of magical power fast.

The moment Laxus roared, he let some of the red lightning converge and obliterate Dey into burnt pieces. The man didn't even have time to scream. Laxus' head snapped to Ivan who was sweating bullets. The machine was absorbing magical power, but there was too much of it coming out of Laxus that the machine started to malfunction; it was impossible to have that kind of power.

"N-Now, you wouldn't hurt your father would you? I was just making a point. This _thing_ is a mistake! The family name will be ruined being with _him_!" Ivan spluttered before Laxus appeared before him in a second, though he was across the room a minute ago.

Ivan held his breath at the speed Laxus appeared in front of him. Ivan lifted his hand to shoot a spell at Laxus so he could get away, but the magic seemed to evaporate before it could hit Laxus at all. Laxus growled low and dark again, Ivan's blood freezing in his veins.

Laxus let out a roar filled with anger, anguish, and hurt that it shattered the top level of the ship completely apart as lighting struck everywhere hard and fast. It shattered all the windows and most of the support beams on the ship, the metal construct of the ship snapping and cracking everywhere. Wave upon wave crashed and expanded from the ship until all that was left were just the bare bones of the ship, and the ashen remains of his father.

Laxus was breathing hard, his eyes silver and wild with no visible emotion showing in them. He turned quickly, getting to his mate. He bent down before feeling that Freed was ice cold. His lips were blue and he was bruised and bloody. He gently removed the collar from Freed's neck with his monstrous strength before removing the magic draining seals from his wrists.

Laxus' anger was flaring, wanting to release all the hatred and pain he was feeling at the moment, but he needed his mate to wake up.

"Mate" Laxus whispered in a gravely voice that was halfway between the voice of a dragon and his own. Laxus whimpered as he nuzzled Freed softly. The marks on each of their necks started to glow wildly. He bent his nose down, glad to see his mate still had something on, before sniffing where Freed was covered, really making sure the man hadn't claimed Freed. Laxus breathed in deeply before relaxing somewhat. Freed still had Laxus' scent on him.

Freed could feel warm tingles again. They were light, but he knew that Laxus was there.

Laxus cradled Freed's cheeks in his hands. He suddenly felt scorching pain in his neck before seeing purple magic from his mark going to the white dragon on Freed's neck. Freed shuttered, his breathing becoming less shallow. Freed peeked open an eye, his vision failing him fast.

"Th-There's my…knight" Freed's voice cracked terribly as his teeth chattered.

"Shh, don't talk love. You're hurt," Laxus' voice broke at the evident pain in Freed's voice.

"D-Dirty" Freed mumbled out, tears leaving him.

"Nonsense" Laxus huffed. Freed would have sobbed at that but everything really hurt.

"I'm going to get you out of here, take you back home" Laxus whispered as he lifted Freed carefully to his chest bridal style. He slowly walked through the remnants of the ship, seeing his fur coat lying underneath some fallen metal before picking it up. He covered Freed with his coat before carefully walking to where the Blue Pegasus was still attached to the last support beam on the ship. Laxus' eyes were still silver, but their marks seemed to glow with the same intensity.

Freed could feel some of the cold coming back instead of the numbness. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but he was starting to get too tired to even think.

"H-Home" Freed whispered, his blue lips parted slightly.

"Yes love. Taking you home. Now sleep my precious mate. I'm not going to lose you" Laxus growled before Freed rested his cheek on top of Laxus' mating mark. He could feel Laxus' magic power soaking into his body.

Laxus got on the Blue Pegasus, no one asking question and keeping their distance from Laxus. Laxus was still in his dragon slayer mode, but the scales on his body seemed to be receding along with the thunderclouds in the sky.

When they got back to Magnolia, Laxus noticed that Freed was less pale, but he wasn't doing well at all. Though Porlyusica tried twice to heal Freed Laxus would growl and snap at her to back off making everyone scared to be near the lightning dragon at the moment. Ever and Bickslow didn't leave their side at all no matter how protective Laxus was of Freed at the moment.

Laxus laid Freed down into their bed, walking to get Freed some water or food or something to nourish his mate again. But before he could take a few steps away from Freed, Freed seemed to whimper in his sleep brokenly making Laxus move immediately back to the bed to hold Freed to him.

The magic that was coming from Laxus' mark seemed to be helping Freed, Laxus thought, but even though he was being overly protective, he knew it was important for Porlyusica to see if Freed was really alright.

After the first two days of Freed not waking up, Laxus sent for Porlyusica to check on Freed. Laxus didn't remove himself from beside Freed and Porlyusica wasn't dumb enough to ask him to. Laxus would growl and snap quietly at the woman who tried to keep her movements slow around Freed's body. Once she was finished she informed Laxus that Freed would need to be kept very warm and be fed immediately when he woke up. There might be a chance of him getting pneumonia but they'd have to wait and see.

No one had talked about who was behind the attack on Freed and no one was going to until they knew Laxus was fully calm and Freed was okay. Laxus hadn't eaten anything in days either, no matter how much his grandfather, nakama, or best friends told him too. Laxus wasn't going to eat until Freed did and that was final.

The hours seemed to grow longer before Laxus realized it had now been the third day of Freed sleeping. He got the color in his skin and cheeks back, but his hair was knotted badly and he was bruised terribly. Laxus hated seeing Freed look that way, but he was going to take care of his mate. Both of their marks seemed to be dimming slowly from the bright glow they were before.

Everyone waited for Freed to wake up. For both of them to be okay.

* * *

Freed felt warm. He felt nauseous, but he felt warm. His body hurt and his lips felt dry. Freed suddenly remembered that Laxus came to rescue him, but he seemed to have blacked out after that.

Freed slowly opened his eyes to see that he was back in his and Laxus' room. Laxus was pacing by the window as rain poured down outside.

"Laxus?" Freed whispered hoping that this wasn't a dream and he wasn't still in his cell.

Laxus spun around surprised before practically leaping onto the bed, the bed creaking under the strain even. Laxus straddled Freed, cradling his cheeks in his hands. Laxus rested his forehead against Freed's as Freed had tears slowly leaving him. Freed threw his arms around Laxus' neck as Laxus held Freed to him tightly.

"I've got you" Laxus whispered as Freed hiccuped into Laxus' shoulder.

"Hey," Laxus pushed Freed away a little, wiping away his tears before grabbing the plate on the nightstand that had a cold sandwich on it, "please eat. You've been asleep for a few days."

Freed looked confused at the food before wrapping his arms around himself. He would have tucked himself into a ball if Laxus wasn't straddling over him at the moment.

"D-Did that guy…" Freed led on, hoping Laxus would know what he was talking about. Freed felt sick to his stomach all over again considering he couldn't remember anything once Laxus walked into that throne room.

"No. He didn't. Your stubbornness and the mark kept you safe from that sick bastard," Laxus growled, remembering the guy.

"H-How do you know!? I could have done more!" Freed sobbed, feeling disgusted with himself.

"When I was in dragon slayer mode, I would have smelled it okay!? His scent wasn't anywhere on your body or _in_ your body? I promise love. You were brave, fought him off. You were strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever met"

Freed sobbed in relief, his shoulders shaking and relaxing from the strain he'd been under.

"I'd still love you, no matter what. You know that don't you?" Laxus said sadly before Freed nodded happily, tears flying off, before hugging Laxus again. Laxus smiled softly into Freed's hair, holding his mate close. Freed calmed down considerably after a few minutes as he got his breathing back to normal. Freed shuffled some of Laxus' hair before cradling the blonde's cheek in his hand.

Laxus kissed Freed softly who moaned quietly, bringing Laxus closer to him with a tug of his blonde hair. Laxus bit Freed's lip gently making Freed whimper before their soft kissing continued. Both broke apart a few minutes later trying to catch their breaths, which mingled in the space between them.

"Eat?" Laxus said softly after a few minutes of just holding each other. Freed wasn't that hungry to be honest, so he and Laxus split the sandwich in half. Freed already guessed that Laxus hadn't eaten anything either.

Laxus got up to go put the dishes in the sink. Freed grabbed his brush starting the inevitable fight with his hair, which hurt a lot because of the knots. He was happy to have spent the money on a magic induced brush that easily detangled knots, controlled fly aways, and prevented his hair from 'poofing' in humidity. It took a few minutes of painful tugging before he could get at least half of his hair tamed.

"Hey, can I help?" Laxus asked shyly, sitting behind Freed. Freed blushed hotly, nodding.

"If you really want to."

"I want to. Your hair always feels nice in my hands, but they're big and clumsy with soft things."

"Your hands are always gentle and confident when I am in your hands. Here, practice!" Freed pushed the brush into Laxus' hands who looked nervously at it before brushing Freed's hair gently. When Freed gave no notion of being in pain from what Laxus thought was novice brushing, he started to get into it, brushing Freed's hair from root to tip. Laxus let his hands weave through Freed's hair after the section he brushed, really loving the feeling. He did come upon a knot on the underside of Freed's hair who flinched at the pain. He apologized profusely, not wanting to brush Freed's hair anymore.

"Hey, hair is bound to get knotty. That's why I need to brush it. Try it again? I like it when you brush my hair"

Laxus nodded unsurely, before brushing through the knot. He sighed in relief when it was gone before Freed's hair was silky again.

"Now I can take a shower. It's so hard to get knots out after taking a shower."

Freed got up, Laxus following him knowing the silent invitation Freed was giving him. They got undressed quickly before just holding each other in the shower, softly kissing one another.

"Laxus, he… really didn't do anything?" Freed looked up at Laxus with worry as he moved his wet bangs behind his ear. Laxus sighed as he started washing Freed's hair gently.

"You saying my sense of smell sucks?" Laxus huffed making Freed smile softly before resting his cheek on Laxus' chest. Laxus was purely concentrating on Freed's hair adding conditioner in.

Once he was done he made diligent work of cleaning Freed's body.

"Laxus…" Freed whispered once Laxus was happy with his work. Freed combed his hands through Laxus' hair.

"Hm?" Laxus started to softly kiss Freed with quick little pecks as Freed tried to deepen the kisses but was unsuccessful, making Laxus chuckle.

"Make love to me? I just want this sick feeling of that guy even touching me to go away. Please?" Freed whispered out in embarrassment as he hung his head in shame and embarrassment. Laxus gently lifted up Freed's chin as he kissed the greenette soundly.

The kiss deepened as neither could tell whose breath was whose. Laxus lifted Freed against the tile walls of the shower, forcing Freed to wrap his legs around his muscular torso.

Freed whimpered as Laxus broke the kiss before trailing gentle kisses down Freed's neck to the white dragon mark on his neck. He kissed the mark lovingly, silently thanking it for protecting his Freed so well.

Laxus covered his fingers in body soap before sliding a finger inside Freed. Freed squeezed the digit tightly, involuntarily, out of nervousness.

"Breathe for me Freed. That's it. Let me claim you again" Laxus breathed against Freed's neck who slowly relaxed his body before Laxus inserted a second finger inside of Freed and then a third, scissoring his entrance.

"Please, hurry!" Freed was panting at this point along with Laxus. Laxus nodded before grabbing his member, placing the head at Freed's entrance knowing Freed was nicely prepared so there wouldn't be any pain.

"Look at me Freed," Blue eyes clashed with gray as both saw intensity, relief, and love, "Know that only I can fill you. Know that only Laxus Drayer has a claim over you as Freed Justine has a claim over me. I am the only one in this world who is allowed to take your body, who is allowed to have your heart and mind, and the only one who is allowed to love you with all their heart."

Freed had silent tears leaving him, nodding, as Laxus slowly pushed his way into the tight warmth that was Freed. Freed moaned, his breath hitching, as his body fully relaxed around the thick member filling him. Laxus groaned before panting at how hot, tight and wet Freed was around him.

"Yes!" Freed yelled happily as Laxus slowly began rocking his hips into Freed. Laxus' cock was so hot and heavy inside him that it felt wholly like Laxus. Freed knew this wasn't a dream as he felt his mark sparking as though warming up his heart and body.

Laxus picked up speed before latching his lips onto Freeds'. Their teeth clashed as tongues dueled for dominance. Freed could feel the coil inside him tightening as did Laxus who was snapping his hips sharply, hitting Freed's prostate hard every time.

Freed ripped his mouth from Laxus' sinful one, his cheeks tainted a dark red. Laxus was rocking hard into him as hard banging sounds echoed in the bathroom.

"You are mine. I will fill you and no one will ever have the guts to take you from me again!" Laxus' eyes turned to slits once more making Freed's heart thump in happiness.

"Fill me! Claim me!" Freed scratched his nails up Laxus' back knowing those words would egg his dragon side on even more. This proved that Laxus didn't find him disgusting. That he'd want him even after being touched. That Laxus would go to the ends of the Earth to find him, tainted or not.

Laxus growled low in his throat before biting Freed's mark hard. Freed shuttered before silently screaming as his head through back in ecstasy. His back arched wantonly as everything but his shoulder blades came off the tile wall. He was silently screaming as his toes curled and his calves squeezed Laxus' hips tightly, shooting cum on his abs hard.

Laxus buried himself to the hilt inside of Freed as he slammed load after load inside his mate. Both were shaking and panting once the euphoria had ebbed as Laxus licked Freed's neck gently as an apology for biting him so hard. Freed ran his hands through Laxus' blonde hair as he could finally feel his body relaxing.

Laxus slowly pulled out of Freed with a warm pop before he finished cleaning off his mate (though he didn't clean Freed as thouroughly as he should have in a _certain area_ for dragon slayer reasons of course). Freed yawned sleepily before they helped each other dry off with fluffy towels. Laxus lifted Freed up again before placing the greenette onto the bed, spooning himself behind him. Laxus ran his hands through Freed's hair before kissing all along his hairline. Freed hummed happily before feeling Laxus' hand rest on his abdomen, holding him close.

"I love you Laxus. Thank you."

"I love you too. Thanking me for what though?"

"For loving _me_ " Laxus huffed at that before smiling into Freed's hair.

"I should be the one saying that. Sleep. I need you fully rested so I can attack you tomorrow."

Freed chuckled quietly as he lifted the hand that was on his abdomen to his lips, kissing each of Laxus' callused fingertips. Laxus got control of his hand for a moment as he turned Freed's head slightly to him so he could give his mate a quick kiss. It was soft and gentle but it conveyed their emotions perfectly. Freed soon fell asleep as Laxus held Freed to him tightly once more.

"The knight always saves his prince"

* * *

 **I want to say... drenched with drama for this chapter? Yeah I thought so; sorry if you guys don't like long chapters. I know this one was kind of long. Oh well. My brain just explodes with ideas sometimes. REVIEW please! And thanks again you wonderful people :D**


	15. Nagging Feelings

**Here you are lovely readers! Just a little something till I get to another main part of the story written! ^^ enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

There was a nagging question that Freed wanted to ask Laxus as he bit his lip softly every now and then. Freed had massaged almost all of Laxus back so now he just let his hands roam over the bulging muscles that relaxed under his fingertips.

Laxus chuckled before quickly rolling over so Freed was straddling over his waist. Freed shook his head, smiling at the blonde before frowning slowly.

"Freed?" Laxus worriedly grabbed both of Freed's hands, which were currently resting on his muscular chest.

Freed sighed as he gently removed one of his hands from Laxus' grasp; the older male didn't like that too much since he pouted for a second.

Freed moved some of his bangs behind his ear as he bit his lip. Laxus started to rub Freed's hips soothingly, wondering what had Freed so bothered. Freed could see that Laxus was waiting for him to talk as he kept his eyes intently on Freed's blue ones.

"It's just…" Freed began nervously before sighing. Laxus smiled a little hoping it encouraged Freed to say whatever it was he was thinking about.

"I'm worried about you Laxus" Freed whispered making Laxus give a full out smile, leaning up to kiss Freed. Freed put his hands on Laxus' chest again, stopping the blonde from moving. Laxus furrowed his brows, wondering why Freed was being so serious right now. I mean they talked a little when Freed woke up, so he knew that everything was okay between them; at least he hoped so.

"Worried about what? I thought we were… okay?" Laxus whispered the last word, trying to hide his worry but he was pretty sure he wasn't successful. Freed looked surprised before smiling softly, leaning down to kiss Laxus gently. Laxus happily returned the kiss knowing for sure now that it wasn't about them.

Once the kiss broke between the two, Freed sighed, hating to bring up this topic.

"You killed your father Laxus. You haven't talked about it. Especially with Master. In fact we've been in this room for a few days pretty much avoiding everyone. I mean Bicks leaves us food in the kitchen for goodness sake! I know that our nakama is worried about us. Just please tell me you're okay" Freed whispered as he gently cradled Laxus' cheek. Laxus looked surprised before frowning. He slowly leaned up as he moved Freed off of him before standing.

"I'm fine Freed. The guy was a monster, what more do you want?" Laxus said defensively as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall across from the bed.

"He was still your father Laxus. I mean cry, yell, laugh! Show some kind of emotion. Master came over the other day since he was so worried about us and you just had a stone face the entire time. How do you think that made him feel? Have you even told him what happened on that ship? Don't you think he deserves to know that-"

"Yes! I know he deserves to know! I'm pretty sure he does know! But I don't need to show any emotions for that monster that was my father, he doesn't deserve any! He deserves nothing from me. Beside he took you from me! He would have gladly had you raped just in spite of me and you want me to show emotions for the guy? What the hell!? I don't need to explain anything to anyone. You are back here with me and that's all that matters; not _how_ you got back."

Laxus was huffing at this point as Freed looked shocked at him and then became very sad.

"Laxus, I know he wasn't a good person, at all! But… you should still feel _something_ ; he was your dad. Your feelings don't have to be _for_ your dad. Just please… talk to master. He's part of your nakama and your blood. I know this is hard but-"

"How would you know if this is hard!?" Laxus yelled before storming out of the room and out of the apartment. Freed sighed, rubbing his arms for warmth before sitting on the bed.

* * *

Laxus grumbled to himself, crossing his arms as little sparks of electricity would come off of him. He turned to an innocent tree that was near the road before punching it once, making it practically explode into little pieces.

"Ahem. I didn't know you liked to let your anger out on trees"

Laxus turned before seeing his grandfather frowning up at him. Laxus growled, turning from his grandfather.

"Would you stop being a spoiled brat and sit with me!? Or are you too good for that?" Makarov sat where the tree was burned down before Laxus shuffled next to him, sitting down ungracefully.

It was silent for a few moments as a breeze passed by the two.

"I'm angry," Laxus whispered as his grandfather hmm'd before nodding.

"I hate the fact that Ivan would go so far to hurt Freed just for the family name. That isn't family. That's cruelty. He's only ever been narcissistic. Why did this have to happen!? Why do I feel relief and sadness? I'm sorry gramps. I killed your son. I don't understand what I should do, what I should feel" Laxus placed his face in his hands as he let out an agitated sigh. Makarov gently placed his hand on Laxus' shoulder before hugging his grand son. Laxus was surprised by the action before hugging his grandpa back.

"Ivan somehow grew a lust for power and his need for control could never be waivered. Not by anyone. Not even your mother. It is hard for a parent to lose a child and it is hard for a child to lose a parent. I think this is the sadness you and I are both feeling. But what Ivan did was unforgivable. You are right. What he was going to do to someone in our family isn't forgivable. No one does something like that for family, only for themselves. Even though most of the Fairy Tail members were on the Blue Pegasus while you rampaged through the ship, everyone heard that roar you gave Laxus. It was pained and so angry. I fear that if you hadn't killed Ivan, then he would have continued until he was successful. Though what you did was right, doesn't mean it wasn't hard. I forgive you even though there is nothing really to forgive."

Laxus gave a huge sniff, rubbing his eyes, before smiling gently at his grandpa who already started crying anyway.

"Thanks gramps. I really needed to hear that."

"Of course. Besides, we still have each other. Even if I die one day, I know that the world will still be safe with you in it."

"Man gramps, why did you have to ruin the mood when talking about your death? Geez. Old geezer" Laxus huffed, crossing his arms.

"What was that you brat!?" Makarov yelled, hitting Laxus on the back of the head. Laxus rubbed his head before sighing.

"You heading back?" Makarov asked as he and Laxus started walking back towards the main part of town.

"Yeah" Laxus shuffled some of his hair, "I kind of fought with Freed about coming to talk to you."

"I'm sure if you just talk with him that things will be okay" Makarov tried comforting his grandson who sighed loudly.

"I'm starting to doubt that he'd want to marry me gramps. You've seen how I am," Laxus said sadly, kicking the dirt below his feet.

"Laxus Drayer" Makarov stopped, pointing up at his grandson, "Freed has seen how you are too. Might I remind you that you've known each other for at least eleven _years_. The last year you two started dating and I know for a fact that he has never stopped loving you. Maybe he'll actually be excited when you ask him since he'll think you're being serious for once."

Makarov chuckled at his grandson who growled at him.

"I'm always serious with Freed old man!" Laxus huffed before stomping to his apartment making Makarov chuckle at his hardheaded grandson before heading towards the guild.

* * *

Freed had been waiting for Laxus to come back home before a sinking feeling in his stomach made him think that Laxus wasn't going to come back home for the night. Freed crawled into bed unhappily before curling himself into a ball, tears hitting his pillow.

 _If only he knew what my father was really like, he wouldn't have said that. He'd know I understand how he feels considering my father is just like Ivan; in his own way though._

Freed sniffed hard before forcing himself to fall asleep.

When Laxus walked into the apartment, headed for the bedroom, he didn't see the light on in the room. Slightly worried that Freed left the apartment, he quickly and silently opened the door before seeing Freed in the bed. Laxus let out a sigh before heading over to Freed before standing next to the greenette. He bent down to kiss his boyfriend before stopping immediately seeing tear stains down Freed's cheeks.

Laxus' heart squeezed in his chest painfully, knowing he was the one who probably caused that. He sighed sadly, moving some of Freed's hair away from his face before heading towards the couch; his bed for the evening.

When Freed woke up, he stretched his hand out towards the blonde that was usually next to him before sitting up quickly. He looked around the room before remembering that Laxus really wasn't going to be coming back home. Freed's heart tightened painfully in sadness before getting up to shower.

After the shower, which Freed had made too cold and was now shivering and pale, he got his clothes on quickly not feeling hungry.

He left the room quickly, wanting to get out of the depressing atmosphere that was floating in the apartment. As he crossed through the living room to get to the front door, he hardly noticed anything around him until a large warm hand landed on his shoulder.

Freed stopped in his tracks surprised before turning slowly to see Laxus looking sadly at him.

"I talked to gramps," Laxus blurted out making Freed blink at him before nodding.

Laxus frowned at Freed as he slowly reached up to move some of Freed's bangs behind his ear again. Freed looked away from him sadly before Laxus ducked his head under Freed's to give him a gentle but quick kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you and for being an overall ass."

Freed looked surprised at Laxus since he was apologizing before glancing down to his shoes in embarrassment, his cheeks tinting pink.

"I… hate it when I make you sad. Or cry" Laxus whispered the last word but Freed heard it anyway, making him blush even more.

That would mean that Laxus did come home last night and probably saw his flushed cheeks and tear stains if he had to guess. This made Freed really happy though he didn't want to get his hopes up in case Laxus was guessing.

"You… came home last night?" Freed whispered curiously as he finally made eye contact with Laxus who relaxed under the gaze.

"Yeah. I kind of took some anger out on an innocent tree before gramps came over. We talked a little and I'm better. I'm sorry I worried you. I'm also sorry about saying those things about your father" Freed could hear the sorrow in Laxus' voice practically hearing the man's brain going 'I hurt Freed again. How can he love me?' I mean, Freed could practically see those words written on his face.

Freed slowly hugged Laxus who happily and quickly hugged him back, nuzzling his nose in the damp sweet smelling green hair.

"It's alright Laxus. I understood you needed to cool off. I think you just had to figure out how to let it out or something. Nothing to be sorry about. Besides, " Freed looked up at Laxus who looked curiously down at the greenette, "I love you."

Laxus' eyes sparked in happiness, Freed joyously noted, before Laxus kissed him long and hard needing to convey how happy and sorry he was to his lover. Freed happily wrapped his arms around Laxus neck trying to keep up with the blondes' passionate pace. When the need for oxygen became too much, they separated the intense lip lock, leaving them both panting and with slightly swollen lips. Laxus suddenly grabbed Freed's hand bringing him to the kitchen. Freed gaped at the abundance of foods on the table.

"I felt really bad so I was going to make you lots of stuff for breakfast. I know I'm not that good of a cook at all, and most of this was store bought, but I hope its okay" Laxus looked nervously at Freed who smiled happily. Freed practically jumped on Laxus giving him little kisses on his face making Laxus laugh.

"Let's eat then" Laxus pecked Freed quickly before they dug into their food. Once they finished their breakfast, the couple left the apartment wanting to go talk and clarify things with their friends. Especially hang out with their friends.

On their way to the guild though, something was nagging Laxus that he really wanted to ask Freed, nervous for the answer. Laxus stopped suddenly making Freed look at him curiously.

"Freed… you've never talked about your family before you know? I mean your biological family and all" Laxus said softly noticing how Freed's features darkened before he looked away sadly.

"When you said that you knew it was hard for me to show my emotions for killing my father, I said that you couldn't possibly understand that. But I get the feeling that you do. Am I wrong?" Laxus tried moving his head so that he could make eye contact with Freed who looked rather uncomfortable at the moment.

"You weren't the one that made me cry last night Laxus" Freed said embarrassed, "I just remembered my own… _parents_."

Laxus noticed that Freed said the word 'parents' as though it were a bad taste in his mouth. This was cause for concern alone.

"I'm sorry. Whatever happened to make you so sad about your parents, must have been terrible."

Freed shook his head harshly before sighing angrily.

"I hate them. They're alive and well from what I've last heard. The farther they are away from me, from _us_ , the happier I'll be" Freed said aggressively, worrying and making Laxus curious.

"Freed?" Laxus cradled Freed's cheek in his hand wondering what had made the greenette so angry with his parents.

"I don't want to talk about them Laxus, please. It hurts too much" Freed whispered before muscular arms hugged him tightly, Freed's face gently resting in the crook of Laxus' neck. He smelled so wonderful.

"I hope you'll talk to me about it someday. If not that's okay. I know that some people don't like to be reminded of their past," as Laxus remembered his own and how mean he had been to everyone, especially Freed.

"Stop those thoughts right now Laxus Drayer" Freed kissed him passionately, breaking the kiss apart before it could get too deep, looking into calm gray eyes.

"Our past makes us stronger even if we don't like remembering it. It makes us who we are today and to learn from it, okay? One day… maybe, I'll tell you about my parents."

Laxus nodded, smiling at his adorable Freed as they kissed gently once more, headed for the guild and their friends.

* * *

 **At the Guild**

Freed and Laxus were at a table with Ever and Bicks just catching up with their friends. What was exciting though was that Gajeel and Levi were now mates as well. In fact they were true mates also! Levi had a gray dragon mark on her neck that seemed to be made out of her iron script writing. Gajeel had a similar one, which was a multitude of colors and also made out of script writing. The marks were the same size as Freed's and Laxus'. Of course everyone was being perverted towards the two which ended up with a huge brawl early in the morning; inevitably annoying gramps.

Laxus explained to Ever and Bickslow what had happened on the ship and that Freed was really okay. Of course the minute they entered the guildhall the two pounced on Freed as he was slowly being suffocated. They finally made it to a table so everything could be explained to their best friends.

"I'm just glad everything is somewhat back to normal now" Ever was currently eating a late breakfast, sitting across from Laxus.

"No kidding. I'm glad I got to kick some butt so Laxus could get to you. I felt so useless" Bicks waved his arms around as his tikis flew in circles above him.

"You were very helpful Bickslow. Everyone was. I'm glad everyone was there for Laxus too. I was really worried at what would happen to him. Thanks for looking out for him. For us" Freed said shyly making Ever and Bicks smile happily at him.

"I was fine Freed" Laxus rolled his eyes while secretly slipping his hand into Freed's, squeezing it tightly. Freed smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek making Laxus huff at him.

"Gah, could you two be any more lovey dovey? I can practically see the glitter coming off of you two" Bicks opened his mouth pretending to gag.

"Glitter!"

"Glitter!"

"I thought I already saw some sparkles rolling off the two like in those romance manga" Ever giggled making Laxus and Freed growl at her.

"Well I think there will be actual sparkles and hearts in their eyes when Laxus finally asks Freed to-" Ever slapped her hand over Bicks' mouth as a hard kick simultaneously hit his shin thanks to Laxus.

Freed looked between the three people at the table, becoming suspicious. Laxus and Ever were glaring hard at Bickslow who looked like he wanted to die at the moment.

"When Laxus finally asks me what?" Freed asked curiously making Laxus freeze next to him.

"Uh… its nothing. He's just making things up," Laxus said nervously, glancing everywhere around the guildhall.

"Yeah! Just finish your drink Freed" Ever waved her hand in an up and down motion.

"Bickslow?" Freed asked, glaring suspiciously at the mage who tried to make himself very small at the moment.

"Uh… I ruined the surprise?" Bicks tried sounding convincing as Freed lifted an eyebrow up at him. Laxus and Ever were glaring hard at Bickslow silently asking for him to shut his mouth at the moment.

"And that surprise would be?" Freed said.

"It's nothing Freed" Laxus said tightly, silently telling his mate to stop asking questions.

"Well it obviously wouldn't be nothing since all three of you think its something" Freed said crossly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Laxus wanted to take you out to lunch at new restaurant that just opened!" Bickslow burst out making Freed, Laxus and Ever blink owlishly at him.

"Oh!" Freed said happily, moving some bangs behind his ear.

"You could have just told me Laxus. Although I guess a surprise would have been fun. I'll go change okay?" Freed said happily, pecking Laxus on the lips before leaving he guild.

All of the Fairy Tail members breathed out a sigh of relief, their hearts practically leaping out of their chests. Bickslow wasn't exactly a quiet talker.

"Sorry about that man. I really didn't mean to. I was just so excited I-"

"It's okay Bicks. Just… try to contain the excitement till I actually ask Freed to marry me okay?"

BIcks nodded as Laxus patted his shoulder.

"Now where the hell am I going to find a restaurant that just opened?" Laxus asked as all the members thought hard about the question since they were sure Laxus was going to castrate Bicks for almost blurting out something very important.

* * *

 **Good ol' Bicks ;) Anyway this probably seemed like a filler but oh well! Review and keep being awesome readers! All of your support makes me so happy *little tear* thanks everyone!**


	16. A Proposal

**Fluffiness warning and maybe an R rating or whatever. Hope you all enjoy lovely readers!**

* * *

Laxus needed and wanted to marry Freed. Badly. Every little mannerism Freed had, Laxus thought it was adorable or made Freed look smart. Freed was elegant in everything he did, according to Laxus; who thought he himself was clumsy when it came to anything other than fighting.

Laxus was sitting nervously on their bed, waiting for Freed to get done changing in the bathroom. Laxus was going to take him somewhere fancy tonight –and for good reason. It wasn't the kind of place where they would have to dress up, like when the king had invited all contestants from the grand magic games to a party. Out of nervousness, Laxus had gotten dressed an hour before they would have to leave. When Freed came home from grocery shopping, Laxus telling him to dress up for the dinner, Freed secretly fanned himself from how gorgeous Laxus looked in his outfit.

Laxus currently had his foot going up and down in anxiety, running his hand through his hair before pulling out the black box once again. He snapped it open, carefully touching the gold band once more. He didn't know what he should have engraved on the ring and finally had his gramps help him come up with something. On the inside of the band was written: _The love of my life – my soul mate_

He just hoped it wasn't too much. He heard Freed about to exit the bathroom before fumbling the box in his nervous hands, stuffing it into his inside jacket pocket at the last moment. Freed was in just as fancy an outfit as Laxus making Laxus' heart skip a beat.

"Aren't you gorgeous" Laxus winked, making Freed's cheeks explode in a blush before Laxus moved some of Freed's bangs behind his ear. Laxus leaned in slowly, Freed meeting him half way, before they gently and slowly kissed each other. They could feel the warmth and love practically radiating off the other before slowly breaking apart. Laxus' nerves decreased from the feelings Freed was evidently conveying to him at the moment. Laxus cleared his throat before offering his arm for Freed to take as they walked out of the apartment and to the restaurant.

Laxus knew that almost all of their nakama would be in the restaurant, but he knew they would relatively behave considering they all knew how nervous he was. What he didn't know was that his family had made a betting pool of what Freed's reaction would be. The choices were: Freed fainted, tackled Laxus from excitement, started crying, or romantically went up to Laxus to say yes.

When both of the men walked into the restaurant, they were in awe at how fancy the restaurant was. Laxus had seen it before of course (asking the specific waiter to help him with his proposal a week ahead of time - he was a cousin with one of the members).

"Table for two, under Laxus Drayer" Laxus walked up to the hostess who nodded, directing them to their table. Freed was walking behind Laxus, trying to take in his surroundings. The carpets were a deep maroon with exquisite flower designs accented with gold. There were mahogany floors where the wait staff would walk while elegant flowers were placed practically everywhere. Giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling with strings of lights coming off of them. Freed noticed the hostess had brought them to a table that in his opinion had the best lighting, was slightly farther from other tables, and was pretty private. While Freed had been gazing off, Laxus gave a discreet nod to their specific waiter (his name is Saiv) who gave a discreet nod back.

"Do you like it Freed?" Laxus hoped that Freed wasn't too overwhelmed.

"This place is beautiful, have you eaten here before?"

"I'm glad you like it. I haven't eaten here before but I heard that most of the pasta dishes and chicken are cooked very well here"

Freed nodded as he looked over the menu. He glanced up at Laxus since he had noticed the man was nervous since they left the apartment, which was strange since it was _Laxus._ Freed just shrugged it off thinking he might have been overthinking things.

"Good evening gentleman. My name is Saiv and I will be your waiter this evening. Since the restaurant has only just recently opened, we are offering a free glass of any wine or spirits we have on our drink menu."

"That sounds wonderful. I guess I'll try the house drink for tonight though"

"Of course. It's a type of champagne that is imported. It is sweet yet tangy from what other customers have told us, if that is alright?"

"That sounds great. I'd also like a glass of water."

"Of course."

Laxus ordered the same. Once Saiv came back with their water, they ordered their meals. Freed could practically see Laxus fidgeting in his seat. Freed looked around the restaurant with interest, wondering what could possibly be bothering the blonde so much. Of course their nakama were hidden discreetly within the restaurant wanting to observe the proposal; they hid themselves well and practically duck taped Natsu's and Gajeel's mouths closed just in case. Plus they tied down Bickslow and Ever from exploding in excitement at the two.

Saiv came back with their food; Freed ordering a pasta dish while Laxus ordered a chicken dish. It was absolutely delicious! It was rich and creamy and so many flavors were together with just a touch of spice. Freed was definitely going to get that again. Freed noticed that Laxus was more picking at his food than eating it; this worried him greatly.

"I wonder when we can have that champagne?" Freed asked curiously since the air around them seemed to be filled with Laxus' nervousness. Laxus seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in before clearing his throat.

"I believe the waiter mentioned that it was a dessert champagne so I think we'll get it once we get our dessert."

Freed nodded as they finished their meals with light conversation between them. Just talking about little things seemed to be calming his lightning slayer down, but the man still seemed too wound up for everything to be just okay. Freed rested his hand on his neck, over his mating mark, which sent him pleasant tickles in his hand. It calmed him down knowing that whatever upset Laxus, he wasn't the cause for it; at least he hoped not.

The dessert was some kind of chocolate and strawberry pastry, the waiter going to get their champagne. If Freed was paying attention, and not drooling at the sight of the delicious pastry in front of him, he would have noticed the waiter and Laxus having a silent conversation.

As Freed started to eat his dessert slowly, since he was waiting for the champagne, he noticed that some string musicians were playing one of his favorite compositions. Freed stared over at the fancy dressed musicians as he smiled at them; he loved this song! It was gentle but had some exciting parts.

"Laxus I love this song!" Freed said happily making Laxus smile.

"I know."

Freed didn't pay much attention to the man across from him, watching the musicians play the song, as Saiv placed down the champagne glass in front of Laxus. Laxus quickly took out the black box, placing the ring into the glass before setting it near Freed's plate. Once the musicians were done with the song, Freed clapped happily.

The lights suddenly went dim causing Freed and Laxus' table to be the brightest. Freed looked around before feeling something touch his head. He looked up to see white rose petals floating all around. The musicians started to play from his favorite composition again softly.

Freed looked at Laxus wondering if the blonde knew what was happening before seeing Laxus practically staring into his soul. Freed blushed slightly under the intense stare before noticing the champagne in front of him.

 _When did that get here? Must have been zoning out_

Freed took another bite of his pastry before lifting the champagne glass, drinking from it. He noticed that it was sweet and tangy thinking it accented his dessert really well. He suddenly heard a soft 'clink' making him look at his glass.

His brows furrowed in confusion seeing a ring in his glass. Before he could comprehend anything else, in the next second, Laxus was on one knee beside Freed. Freed's eyes widened in shock as things started clicking in his brain.

"Freed Justine. You are the most honest, loyal, and caring man I have ever met, with more patience than a god. I don't deserve you but that hasn't stopped you from loving me with all your heart as I love you with mine. I know I can be arrogant and selfish and inept with emotions, though now that I say that out loud I wish you would have stopped me" several chuckles were heard throughout the restaurant, "I can promise that I will protect you, love you, and make sure you are always happy. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? For better or for worse, will you be Freed Drayer?"

Freed's mouth was slightly parted, going dry, shocked. He felt his hands shaking and he was pretty sure that his eyes were the size of saucers right about now. His mind went absolutely blank though before a thousand things ran through his brain. The most important thing was that Laxus wanted to _marry_ him. That this was why he was so nervous before.

The silence was deafening, at least Laxus thought so. Of course most of the civilians and their nakama all leaned in towards the two, wondering what Freed was going to do.

"Y-You" Freed tried clearing his throat or at least closing his mouth. Neither were happening as his voice went up an octave saying that one word continuing with, "want to get married?"

Freed barely whispered the last sentence. Those five words though made Laxus' heart shoot up into his throat, practically chocking him in fear. His stomach knotted at the very real possibility of Freed saying 'no.' He was also sure that their friends could feel the same things he was since all this was probably evident from his body language. He was so tightly strung right now he wasn't sure how he held himself together.

Freed blinked owlishly in shock before everything seemed to just slam into him making everything seem like it was spinning. Freed stood up abruptly, accidently knocking over the champagne glass. Freed gasped as he quickly grabbed the ring before it could roll someplace.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Freed was definitely frazzled from the mess he just made, a crimson blush staining his cheeks badly. He glanced under his eyelashes to see Laxus' face was absolutely heartbroken though he was trying to mask it with indifference (rather badly actually). Laxus stood up slowly, his shoulders drooping as he stared down at his shoes. Freed felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest realizing that his inability to form words from the proposal must have sent the wrong message to his dragon slayer. Which he was going to fix right now.

Before Laxus could move to pay the wait staff, Freed hugged him tightly around the torso, resting his head against Laxus' chest.

"Yes" Freed whispered, seeming to want to bury himself in Laxus' arms, which automatically went out to hold him. Laxus froze in shock, letting out a choked gasp.

"Yes I'll marry you Laxus Drayer!" Freed practically yelled making everyone in the restaurant explode in happiness. Laxus finally let the words sink in before giving the greenette a blinding smile before smacking his lips against Freeds'. Freed groaned out happily as he moved his arms around Laxus' neck. Laxus slanted his mouth slightly to get more of Freed's mouth, tasting chocolate and champagne on his lips. Laxus growled happily as Freed chuckled at the sensation.

"All right you two, don't need you making babies in the middle of a restaurant" Freed blushed as he and Laxus separated from the kiss. They rested their foreheads against each other, blue and gray looking into each other. Laxus slowly took the ring from Freed's hand before placing it onto the greenette's ring finger.

"I love you" Laxus whispered, making Freed smile letting out a chocked sob he was trying to hold back from happiness.

"I love you too" Freed kissed Laxus again softly as they heard wolf whistles all around the restaurant.

"Now we can drink!" Cana yelled happily as she lifted up several bottles of booze.

"But you were already drinking" Levi said confused before Natsu and Gajeel happily ripped off the tape from their mouths before diving at the food and the booze. All kinds of chaos broke out with Erza, Levi, and Lucy eating the pastries that were left unguarded.

Ever and Bicks ran up to them practically diving onto the two.

"My boys are all grown up!" Ever said happily

"They are true men!" Elfman lifted his fist before several fists were raised from their nakama and they got in a brawl with him.

"Can't wait to see how possessive Laxus gets now!" Bicks stuck his tongue out at them making Laxus roll his eyes.

"Possessive"

"Possessive"

"Congratulations you two" The Master came over as Laxus gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks gramps" Freed could see a grandson grandfather moment making him smile happily at the two.

"Now you two better go off! No lightning storms Laxus Drayer!" Makarov scolded before Natsu landed on him making the old man wheeze.

Freed blushed a dark red before Laxus tugged his fiancé through the crowd. They slowly walked hand in hand down the road until they got to their apartment. Freed sat on the bed, not even bothering to put anything less fancy on.

"I can't believe it" Freed whispered as he looked at the ring on his finger, fiddling with it. Laxus sat down next to him before grabbing Freed's ring hand, taking off the ring. Freed looked at him confused for a moment before Laxus handed the ring back to him, looking away with a slight blush. Freed blinked before looking at the ring in his hands, realizing there was writing on the ring.

"The love of my life- my soul mate" Freed's voice broke at the end giving Laxus a watery smile.

"I-Idiot!" Freed could barely contain his emotions before strong arms encircled his waist, laying him down with a deviously handsome blonde straddled over him.

"I want you any way I can have you. Whether through this mating bond of from marrying you. I want to be with you always and for you to always be mine and I will always be yours."

Laxus leaned down to kiss Freed ever so slowly, who moaned into the kiss which ended far too soon for him. They could feel the heat rolling off of each other before clothes were shed from both of them fast. They always had skin contact with the other before Laxus was chest to chest with the man. Freed had him cradled between his legs wanting to be taken again. They were covered in a sheen of sweat as their kissing grew ever more fierce before he was completely dominated by the blond on top of him.

"Fill me. Mark me. Love me Laxus Drayer!" Freed practically sobbed before Laxus happily obliged to his beloved below him. They made love for hours changing their pace from slow and gentle to hard and rough. Freed couldn't remember how many times Laxus had made him come or how many times Laxus told him he loved him. Wanted him. Needed him more than he needed oxygen to live. Freed was giving the same endearments back to the man above him, wishing for the night to never end. Although if that happened, he realized, he'd never marry the man. Freed couldn't have that happen. Good thing the night was moving slowly for the two.

* * *

 **So fluffy! Hope you all like the romance going on! :D I may be posting slower until August sorry :( But I'll finish the story I promise! Review and have a wonderful day my lovelies!**


	17. Bachelor Parties

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update :( Summer classes are kicking my butt... anyway I was able to whip this out so I hope you all like it! Sorry if it seems kind of short (._.) I had mentioned Freed's biological family just a little bit in a previous chapter and I thought you all might be wondering how Freed's dad could compare to Laxus' dad. Well here is just a little snippet while the rest of the chapter is just fun! Also, just remember that I mentioned who the couple pairs already were in the first few chapters of the story** **^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two months and whenever they went on jobs or around town, Laxus seemed to always introduce Freed as his fiancé making said man either blush or giggle at people's reactions. Of course Freed possessively said that to several people while they were shopping once, since Laxus was being looked at by blood crazed Laxus fans.

In the course of the two months, Lucy had a mark on her neck from Natsu, which everyone gave them shit about, but were so excited for the two. Especially Happy since Natsu had confided in him about liking Lucy for a long time.

Laxus however, knew that their friends were planning on giving them separate bachelor parties a few days before their wedding day, and that day was today.

* * *

Freed was peacefully sleeping away trying to get a little more warmth from Laxus' side of the bed. He mentioned going to the bathroom but Freed passed out again before he finished the sentence. Freed was unconsciously snuggling Laxus' pillow to his face and chest, happily sleeping away the day.

Laxus was downstairs eating breakfast while several people were trying not to make a loud commotion, which would inevitably wake up Freed and ruin the surprise they had for him. Ever, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Levy and Lucy were going to take Freed out to get his outfit for the wedding and then have a little bachelor party for him while Bickslow, Elfman, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were taking Laxus out to make sure everything was ready for the wedding and then have a party for him. They secretly knew that Makarov also had a surprise for his grandson today but kept it a secret from the blonde; they didn't know what it was though. The couple had two more days before they were getting married so the Fairy Tail members thought it was best to keep them apart for the day until the big Day.

"Come on I want to surprise him already!" Ever whispered excitedly lifting up a blindfold making Laxus roll his eyes.

"Whatever" Laxus put his bowl in the sink while the girls ran upstairs. They tried to hold in their giggles and their sounds of 'awe' of Freed snuggled up to Laxus' pillow. Mira took a quick picture of Freed, definitely saving that picture for later. Erza and Lucy silently put the blindfold around Freed making sure not to wake up the man. Once they were done they were having a lot of difficulty holding in their giggles.

"Okay" Mira whispered.

"One, two, THREE!"

Ever, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Levy and Lucy screamed loudly to scare Freed, causing the man to sit straight up before flailing off the bed knocking the night stand over before landing on his butt, hitting his back against the wall. Freed's breathing went shallow feeling himself shaking. He couldn't see, he couldn't feel Laxus near him, he couldn't _breathe._ His heart was pounding in his ears and he couldn't hear. His unconscious automatically went to when he was a child and he had disobeyed his _Father's rules_ and always ended up in the dark because of it.

Freed shakily reached his hand out hoping his sword or something was nearby. He whimpered quietly before drawing a rune from memory for light. Except it didn't work. Why didn't it work!? Freed kept hearing mumbling or something but his heart was beating so hard against his chest he only drew the runes faster for light.

"Freed stop!"

"What's wrong!?"

"Why isn't he listening!?"

"Is he having a nightmare?"

"I can't see anything from this light!"

The girls suddenly heard a rush of footsteps from the guys that were in the kitchen before they gave several grunts and yells from being blinded from the light once entering the room.

"Damnit! What's going on!" Gajeel yelled before Laxus shut his eyes tightly as he made his way into the room using his sense of smell to find Freed. He finally found the man who flinched hard when Laxus grabbed his hands quickly. Everyone gave a sigh of relief with light spots flashing in their eyes still. Laxus opened his eyes seeing a quivering Freed before sitting cross-legged in front of his greenette. He was seriously concerned by how much the man was shaking before removing the blindfold gently. Freed gave a small grunt before blinking his eyes open carefully, seeing Laxus in front of him.

"You alright love?" Laxus whispered, running his nose along Freed's neck to where the mark was. He could still smell a little fear and anxiety but other than that Freed was okay.

"Were you dreaming?" Laxus asked curiously gently cradling Freed's cheeks in his hands. Freed looked up nervously at Laxus seeing some of his friends still rubbing their eyes to get rid of the spotting. Freed looked down ashamed, only to have Laxus duck his head under Freed's, kissing him softly.

"It's okay. They're tough. But we are talking about this later. _They_ are taking you shopping and to a small party" Laxus whispered, kissing Freed again who was very confused before being dragged out of the room by Erza and Ever; Mira, Juvia, Levy and Lucy not far behind them.

"Well that went differently than I expected with the light or whatever" Bickslow crossed his arms in confusion.

"Light"

"Light"

"Well whatever let's get to the party!" Natsu yelled throwing small fireballs at Bickslow's tiki's making Bickslow chase him around the room.

"This day is going to get weird, isn't it?" Laxus sighed, dropping his shoulders before being shoved out the door by Elfman, Gray, and Gajeel who had evil smiles on their faces.

* * *

Freed tried not to think about this morning, repeatedly apologizing to the women who were sitting at a fancy restaurant with him after their shopping for the day. They only giggled at him saying that they were happy Freed would be a handful for Laxus.

Freed only rolled his eyes at that comment before shivering at the shopping he had to endure earlier. Now Freed could do shopping, but it was usually quick, precise, and definitely involved a list. Plus he was always on track with keeping his money in order and his team's since they would have ran out of food with Ever's incessant spending, Bickslow's gadgets for his tiki's, and Laxus' many shirts and constant repairs for his headphones. Of course when they did run out of money, not wanting to go to the Master, they asked Freed to look over their money for them knowing he would always say 'no' if they asked him for money for things they wanted.

Freed was told that Laxus was going with a traditional style wedding knowing that Freed loved the old romantic stories he read of women being married in extravagant kimonos under cherry blossoms.

However some of the kimonos that Freed was practically forced to try on were just _way_ too much and _way_ out of anyone's price range. He did eventually find one that he loved and that the others could agree on too. Although it was hard to get them to agree on anything he wore, without having to try on ten more kimonos if there was just one thing wrong with the one he was previously wearing.

Now they were all at a restaurant for different food tastings, wine tastings, and then a hot bathing house that was connected to restaurant after VIP guests enjoyed their tastings. It was utterly blissful to do after the almost disastrous kimono trying.

"Now, we get to cause mayhem!" Mira and Erza said with evil glints in their eyes and warm water splashed around the pool.

"Just for an hour though!" Lucy huffed before giggling along with Levy.

"We must make sure the groom doesn't get too damaged before his wedding day!" Ever and Juvia also had an evil glint in their eyes making Freed sweat drop; it was a unisex bathhouse in case you were wondering.

Well mayhem was right. They went to a gambling house before a fight broke out. Especially when a drunk hit on Freed. Well actually several drunks hit on Freed, literally tugging at his clothes, before fists started swinging. Of course Sabertooth was visiting so Yukino, Minerva, and Rogue joined in the fight. Then some bandits, who were laying low since they were going to rob the casino, thought they were found out and started fighting with the group. It was utter chaos with walls practically falling down the casino.

* * *

On the other side of town, Laxus made sure everything was perfect within the church before he was dragged off to his bachelor party. They of course were over run by fangirls before running for their lives from _that_ kind of a mob. Once hiding they ended up in a bar way on the outskirts of town with a rough group of people drinking. So Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray started challenging them to fights before a brawl broke out. Bickslow and Elfman were trying the beer hearing they served the best off tap beers in Fiore. Laxus would have half heartedly tried ending the fight his team mates were trying to start if Sting, Orga and Rufus hadn't joined the commotion. So naturally Laxus and Orga were battling with each other's lightning skills while drinking away the night while their team members were in their own chaos. Good thing they were on the edge of town.

 **Three Hours Later (Around One in the Morning)**

"It took you moron's long enough to get them!" Makarov yelled as a slightly drunk Laxus, Bickslow, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Sting, Orga, and Rufus were thrown into his office by members of Fairy Tail who were asked to come save some civilians from their chaos.

"H~Hey Gramps!" Laxus said too happily making Makarov sigh.

"And here I thought there wouldn't be trouble since you guys were _planning_ a _party,_ NOT a _fight_! Destruction of property, disturbing the peace, unnecessary force! Do you see this! I have a head ache with so many words!" Makarov flustered as he waved his arms up and down.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Gray yelled before tackling the old man and tugging on his hair and mustache thinking his facial hair was absolutely hilarious.

"Damn it!" Makarov growled swatting with giant hands at the two idiots in front of him before Sting, Ogra, Rufus, Laxus and Bickslow burst out laughing.

"Man! I forgot my shirt" Elfman slurred, "so not a man"

"MAN!" All the guys yelled out happily before tackling each other.

"120 mm black-"

"Lightning Dragon's-"

"Don't you idiots fight in here damn it! We just rebuilt the guild!" Makarov yelled horrified.

"Fire Dragon's-"

"Ice-make-"

"Light Dragon's-"

"Master it wasn't our fault!" Mira whined, walking through the door before the girls, Freed and Rogue landed in a pile; the two men underneath them. All of them had been drinking _a lot_.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled before attacking the blonde and having them both land into a nearby wall.

"How!?" Master yelled, waving a sheet of paper at the white haired mage, "the casino is a great tourist attraction and now it's in shambles!"

"Hi Rogue!" Sting chuckled before crawling belly down to be nose to nose with his mate who was currently being suffocated beneath the several bodies on top of him.

"Sting" Rogue pouted making Sting kiss him before tugging the black haired mage from the pile making the other ladies roll around the room. Each of them had a mark on their necks too which Porlyusica was noted about since they received theirs a month or so after Laxus and Freed got their marks.

"Oh ho is Sabertooth's Master going to attack Rogue-kun again?" Minerva giggled with Orga and Rufus smiling happily. Rogue blushed to the roots of his hair while Sting spluttered before tackling down the woman and his other teammates with a playful roar.

"Would it be alright if I walked Erza home Master-" Jellal walked into the room before freezing. Jellal rubbed his head nervously as several drunk people and people rolling on the floor were looking at him curiously.

"Uh, lets go Erza?" Jellal said softly, smiling at the red head who blushed happily.

"OOOH!" Everyone yelled making Jellal blush up to his hair.

"It's likes he just asked her father if it was okay to date her!

"Erza and Jellal, sitting in the Rainbow Sakura tree, hugging, kissing, making-"

"Idiots!" Jellal yelled at Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel who were singing on the floor at him before being tackled by the blue haired mage.

"Master there are very good reasons for the mishap at the casino!" Erza protested before getting distracted by a pastry on the Master's desk. Her hand was slapped away immediately making her pout.

"There are no good reason's for almost fully destroying a tourist attraction with civilians inside!" Makarov yelled, getting back to the discussion at hand.

"But Master there were bandits that were planning on robbing the casino!" Juvia protested before hugging Gray unconsciously who was unaware of being in his underwear at this point.

"If we weren't there the town would be out hundreds of thousands of Jewels, maybe even millions!" Ever protested before tackling down Elfman and Bickslow who were getting drowsy; Bickslow's tikis bouncing off their heads.

"I suppose that is a _somewhat_ good reason, but not _that_ good a reason for almost destroying the casino" Makarov grumbled before Yukino and Levy started tugging on his mustache wondering if it was real.

"Well that and there were these guys that were trying to get in Freed's pants! They practically tore his clothes off!" Lucy said angrily making the group get into an uproar that shook the building.

"That is unacceptable! Screw the casino, who were these people!?" The Master yelled raising his fist angrily into the air. Freed of course was innocently eating the pastry on the Master's desk before realizing his name was said.

"Freed!" Laxus roared, pulling the greenette into his chest that would have likely crushed him to death if Freed wasn't thinking on his feet at the moment and gently started kissing his blonde everywhere making Laxus calm down and chuckle happily; forgetting instantly what the commotion was about.

"Mate" Freed chuckled pushing his nose against Laxus' making said man almost purr happily.

"Ugh, I thought Sting and Rogue were bad!" Orga yelled before everyone started laughing.

"Well everyone go to bed! If I so much as see you out on the street by 2:00 AM you will all be punished! Vamoose!"

 _I'll tell you tomorrow grandson_ Makarov thought to himself before anime tears ran down his face realizing his innocent pastry was still eaten.

All of the guild members groaned and mumbled before parting along the street, saying their good nights. Of course several of them went in pairs.

Freed helped an almost completely drunk Laxus to their bedroom before plopping said blonde onto the bed; he was the least drunk of the two.

Freed was about to get the man a cold glass of water and maybe some crackers so he wouldn't have that bad of a hang over tomorrow. Before he could move though, strong arms encircled his waist and his back hit a hard chest.

Freed chuckled at Laxus' behavior who only grumbled and snuggled his face against Freed's neck.

"You need water and a little food Laxus, otherwise you'll be in pain tomorrow" Freed whispered as Laxus' arms went lax, letting Freed get to the kitchen and bring back some water and some crackers. Laxus practically gulped the entire water and half a sleeve a crackers before snapping Freed's body back against his.

"Mine" Laxus growled making Freed smile.

"Yours" Freed turned in Laxus' arms so he could see the blonde who looked like he was going to pass out any second.

"Still… going to talk about… nightmare" Laxus all but grumbled before passing out and snoring loudly. Freed groaned, his head landing on the blonde's chest hoping Laxus would forget about it. Freed knew he was most certainly not going to dredge up his past a day and a half before their wedding. That was _not_ going to happen. He didn't want to keep his father or his biological family a secret from the blonde, but he couldn't dive into those memories again; they were just too painful. Maybe one day, although he really doubted he'd ever convince himself to tell Laxus.

"Please forget it my love. It hurts to talk about" Freed whispered, kissing the blonde gently before falling asleep against his human radiator.

* * *

 **Here you are lovely readers! And again, sorry for how long it took to update the chapter! Review lovelies and thanks for being patient and devoted to the story! Warms my heart 3**


	18. A Snob's Party

**Hey guys! Because I haven't been updating as fast because of summer classes, I was like I'll make it a little longer than what it usually is :) Plus I'm making some stuff up about Freed in here so bear with ! Please enjoy my lovely, patient readers!**

* * *

Freed opened his eyes blearily before looking around his bedroom, realizing Laxus wasn't in the bed with him. He got up slowly, making sure he didn't have a headache, before heading for the shower. He was still worrying a little about Laxus asking him about his nightmare, but forcefully pushed it to the back of his head.

 _Please, please, please don't let him remember! I'm not ready to tell him anything yet…_

Freed got out of the shower before realizing with a blush that he was getting married tomorrow. He hugged himself, smiling happily at himself in the mirror before brushing his hair out. He put on clothes before searching for his blonde haired fiancé.

He found said fiancé in the kitchen, struggling with something that seemed on the verge of boiling over. Freed quickly hurried over, before lowering the flame on the stove for the oatmeal Laxus was trying to make.

"I had it covered!" Laxus pouted making Freed lift his eyebrow at him in a silent gesture saying 'You so did not have it covered but I'm not going to say anything' look.

Laxus huffed before kissing Freed gently. Freed smiled happily before wrapping his arms around Laxus' neck, bring the blonde closer against his body. Their kiss deepened before Laxus prodded Freed's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Freed chuckled before biting Laxus' lip, pulling away. Laxus frowned, trying to reach for Freed again to continue their lovely kissing before Freed playfully pushed him. The two were running around the kitchen, Freed being chased by the man before stuffing some eggs into Laxus' mouth by surprise.

"I'm hungry myself" Freed kissed the man quickly who was still trying to chew the eggs that were suddenly shoved into his mouth, "can't let you eat all the food you know!"

Laxus huffed at him playfully before they both sat down at the table, enjoying their breakfast.

"Do you not have a headache Laxus? I could use one of my runes if you like"

"Nah. I don't really have one. It kind of feels like I might get a headache but I think after we finish breakfast it won't be so bad."

Freed nodded at that before finishing his breakfast.

"Hey Freed…"

Freed turned from the dishes he was cleaning in the sink to see Laxus looking around the kitchen.

"I'm sorry you had to take care of me yesterday. It must have been pretty annoying to deal with a drunk" Laxus shuffled his bed-head hair, causing the mass of hair on his head to become even more of a mess.

"Laxus…" Freed came over, trying to smooth out Laxus hair, seeing a nervousness he knew all to well to be wedding jitters, "I love you. Plus you didn't really do anything while drunk anyway… besides the giant fight on the outskirts of town. You're a pretty nice drunk to me at least! Doesn't mean I don't want to marry you. Besides, your pretty possessive when your drunk" Freed chuckled at the end making Laxus look up at him from his seat before smiling at his greenette.

Laxus hugged Freed around the middle before Freed rested his head on top of Laxus' head.

"Man, I don't know if it's a bad thing or a good thing that you can read me like a book" Freed smiled happily into Laxus' hair line knowing that Laxus could read him just as easily. Laxus suddenly turned his head up, surprising Freed with a kiss who blushed a bright red, making the blonde laugh.

"Jerk" Freed scowled, slapping Laxus playfully on the chest.

"Well gramps wanted to talk to me about something important and said that you could join us. He also said there was something fancy we have to go to today that's outside of Magnolia."

Freed cocked his head in question before shrugging. Whatever it was he was sure it wasn't something bad. Laxus and Freed got dressed in their usual attire, making sure to bring a fancier set of clothes with them for whatever event the Master wanted them to attend.

* * *

They made their way to the guild, heading up to Makarov's office who seemed to be snoring in his chair with a cup of coffee still in his hands.

"GRAMPS!" Laxus yelled making Makarov shoot up, spilling his coffee on the floor.

"Why you damn brat!" Makarov yelled, hitting Laxus playfully several times who was smiling happily at scaring his grandpa.

"Sit down damn it" Makarov grumbled as Laxus and Freed sat opposite of the Master's desk. Laxus grabbed Freed's hand, who blushed at the action, before tightening his grip around the larger hand.

"Now there is something that I have been meaning to discuss with you for some time Laxus. It is very important because it involves the guild" Makarov started the conversation very seriously making both Laxus and Freed very nervous.

"Gramps?" Laxus asked worriedly, "if something is wrong with the guild please tell me! If someone is threatening our family I will deal with it, I promise"

Laxus held his head up high making Freed's heart swell with pride from how much Laxus cares about the guild and all their guild mates now. Freed couldn't help but lift his head up just as high in pride.

Gramps huffed before smiling at the two.

"I want to make you the successor to the guild after I pass away"

Utter silence. Laxus' hand suddenly went lax in Freed's from shock. Both of their mouths were dropped down in astonishment. They could hear the clock ticking in the room while the Master was patiently waiting for a response.

"No" Laxus whispered, startling both Makarov and Freed.

"Laxus!" Makarov said surprised before Laxus interrupted him.

"I may have changed, but I am sure there is someone better than me in the guild who could be the future master. Someone who never had a moment of doubt about their guild and someone who has always cared about their guild mates. I would hate to be a disappointment to you and the people of the guild by screwing up because of my stupidity again. I would live forever with the guilt of knowing I let you down if I screwed up the guild somehow. I think you should pick someone who has always loved the guild."

Both Makarov and Freed were silent. Freed could see that the Master was stricken by what his grandson said knowing that his logic wasn't exactly absurd. However, he could also see the happiness and sadness of how much Laxus cared about not only the guild, but also how much he loved his grandfather.

Makarov seemed to be carefully picking out his words, but Freed could sense that Laxus was just going to leave the conversation at that.

"Laxus" Freed said sharply, making both men in the room look at him surprised.

"Many people of this guild respect and love you. They all know what you did in your past, and they have all moved on from it. I don't think any of them would be happy to know that you've held onto something like that and are using it as an excuse not to accept this offer," Freed held up his hand knowing Laxus was about to refute him, "I'm not saying that your points aren't valid, but everyone in this guild isn't perfect. Making mistakes is what makes us human. If you make a mistake as Master, I know for a fact that you wouldn't hold on to it, but try to fix it immediately for everyone in this guild, not for your reputation. Why? Because you understand that the Master has a great responsibility and everything that goes along with the title. You wouldn't use the power for a tirade or to take over other guilds. You are kind and soft-hearted. You also know when to be fierce and to lay down the law if someone is doing something wrong. I think that's what everyone sees in you and why you would make a wonderful Master. It doesn't matter if you aren't the smartest person in the world because you are a good man. That's all that matters."

Freed took in a deep breath seeing both men had gone into shock at one point from his little speech.

"S-Sorry, I guess I overstepped considering this conversation should have really been between the two of you. Excuse me" Freed said abruptly, standing up and quickly leaving the room.

 _Stupid! Master would have convinced Laxus one way or the other. I should have kept my mouth shut. What if I screwed up and Laxus never accepts the position?_

Freed growled to himself, hitting his forehead with his hand several times before strong arms encircled his waist and he was pulled against a hard body.

"God I love you" Laxus whispered in Freed's ear before turning the man around enough to smack his lips against Freeds' in a hungry kiss. Freed melted in Laxus' arms, allowing Laxus' tongue to find his and initiate a playful duel.

*cough, cough*

Laxus slowly parted from Freed's swollen lips, who looked slightly dazed at him, which only made the blonde smirk at him devilishly.

"I accepted the offer. I hate when you make valid points I can't counter" Laxus started kissing Freed again happily before yelping in pain from Makarov kicking him in the shin.

"I couldn't have said it any better Freed. Thank you for explaining everything to this idiot. I'll probably announce it to the entire guild a few days after your wedding," Makarov smiled up at Freed making him have a slight blush before smiling. He moved his bangs shyly behind his ear knowing he wasn't perfect either, and yet the Master still accepted him.

"Sure, anything Master" Freed said softly making Laxus and Makarov smile at him.

"You know, you never call my gramps, gramps like everyone else in the guild" Laxus asked curiously as the two looked at said greenette.

"I… It just isn't proper is all" Freed said quickly knowing that it was a half-ass answer but everyone knew that he was a gentleman in the guild; no one knew why though.

"Always have to be proper and a gentleman, accept when we're alone" Laxus winked at Freed making him explode in a dark blush since the Master was still there (looking as unfazed as ever though), "why is that? You know you can be as improper as you like. How do you know all of that gentleman stuff anyway?"

Laxus seemed to go into his thoughts for a moment, probably seeing if he ever asked Freed something like this before and remembering that Freed was always like that since they were kids. Master seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Not _once_ did Freed ever call Makarov gramps.

They both turned their attention back to Freed who looked sadly at the floor. He had a few memories come to the forefront of his mind from when he was a child and still living with his father. He shut his eyes tightly in anger before relaxing immediately, feeling Laxus' dragon side coming out in worry for his mate.

"Picked it up. Hard habit to let go of" Freed shrugged, looking everywhere but the two people that were in front of him. Makarov and Laxus exchanged a _look_ knowing that Freed wasn't telling the truth in the least, but let it go seeing Freed looked like he was going to run and hide somewhere if they kept pressing the issue.

"Well anyway, they are having a party in the town of Red Castle where mayors from all over Fiore are coming. There are even several delegates, politicians, and rich people (Makarov rubbed his hands together at that) that will be there. I even heard some are coming across the ocean! I'm bringing several others, I'm sure you can guess who, to 'socialize' and represent Fairy Tail so that they know we are the kind of guild that they can go to if there is trouble. So hurry and dress into your nice clothes, the train departs in an hour!" Makarov said happily before Laxus and Freed rolled their eyes. They knew exactly who was coming to the event so they hurried and dressed, getting onto the train with their friends.

* * *

Laxus had Freed pulled onto his lap, using the man as a body pillow, not that Freed minded who carded his hand through Laxus' hair. Natsu and Gajeel were doing okay on the train since they had their true mates with them. Of course Natsu just had Lucy wrapped around him as he ran up and down the train in excitement, much to Lucy's dismay. Wendy wasn't doing too well though with Charle patting her head in comfort from the motion sickness.

"Freed" Laxus breathed against Freed's neck making the man shutter in a good way.

"Mm?" Freed mumbled, kissing along Laxus' jaw line. Laxus growled possessively in a happy way making several of their teammates groan at their display of affection.

Laxus just glared at them, making them snap their heads to anywhere else on the train.

"Your dream from before, what was it about"

Freed froze at that, not wanting to discuss it but definitely not wanting to lie about it right to Laxus' face who would definitely know.

Freed seemed to want to get off Laxus' lap who only tightened his hold around the man.

"Please Freed. This isn't okay. You're avoiding a lot of questions today and I'm getting worried. Please tell me something. Don't lie" Laxus looked straight into Freed's eyes who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. All of their team mates and the Master could hear their quiet conversation, but pretended to be absorbed in eating the train food that was offered.

"I… it's…" Freed stumbled for the right words so as to not lie to his lover and fiancé, but not wanting to let everything about his dark childhood come to light. Freed took a deep breath before placing his hand over Laxus' chest, feeling the strong heart beat that was always able to calm Freed down.

"My _father_ is not, and will never be, a good _human being_ " the way Freed said father and human being were with anger, spite, and utter disdain shocking pretty much everyone who was secretly eavesdropping; plus all of their hackles were raised at the statement.

"Freed?" Laxus whispered, wanting to know _a lot_ more.

"Please… don't ask anymore love. It really hurts to talk about. I never want to remember" Freed whispered, trying to push all the horrible memories back under lock and key in the dark recesses of his mind.

Laxus nodded, holding Freed close to him, trying to comfort his saddened mate while trying not to let his dragon side take over and claim Freed all over again to show him that he will always protect and love him. Laxus slowly snuggled his face against the side of Freeds' before Freed snuggled right back, both of them almost purring like cats.

"I love you, and I am going to marry you tomorrow. No matter what happened in the past, I'm going to hold on to you forever and never let you go"

Freed looked up at him with surprise before smiling and kissing Laxus softly, who returned it a little too possessively, but Freed didn't care in the least.

"I love you too," Freed whispered, snuggling into Laxus' neck, "ravish me later, yeah?"

Freed chuckled at the turned on growl that came from Laxus' throat.

"None of that! There are children present" Makarov stretched out his hand, smacking Laxus on the back of the head. Laxus huffed before snuggling back with his human pillow.

"Mm. I'm definitely going to _ravish_ you later"

Freed blushed a little but smiled knowing his lover, mate, and fiancé was really going to protect him to the ends of the Earth.

"Man, this party is going to be lame" Gajeel groaned making Levy giggle at him.

"Don't be like that metal breath, at least there will be food!" Natsu yelled happily, rubbing his stomach in anticipation along with Happy.

"So excited for food!" Bickslow said hungrily, although his fancy outfit kept bugging him since the sleeves kept riding up.

"Food!"

"Food!"

"Did you have to bring those annoying things to such an elegant party?" Ever complained.

"But I put them in little tuxes, see?" Bicks smiled cheekily making Ever glare at him.

Laxus and Freed were walking close together, their arms rubbing constantly against each other, hating to display too much in front of other people that weren't their family. Plus if anything, Natsu and Gajeel were just itching for someone to say something derogatory about homosexuals so they could beat the living crap out of them.

"I hope they aren't snobs" Freed said exasperatedly making Laxus chuckle.

"Most of them usually are, but I'm sure some of them are nice" Lucy said half-heartedly making Freed smile. If anyone knew about snobby rich people beside himself, Lucy surely would from all the business parties she probably had to attend with her father.

"We'll just be here for a few hours than I'll ravish you till dawn" Laxus said huskily making Freed groan with lust before Freed quickly bit Laxus' mark making the man grunt.

"Don't make me separate you two" Makarov said with no real heat in his words.

The couple noticed Natsu and Gajeel waving their hands in front of their faces, probably to get rid of the smell of hormones in the air. Freed blushed as the group made their way into the building. Before the grand doors were opened to the ballroom, Laxus quickly kissed Freed, initiating a slow and passion filled kiss. Freed groaned in happiness snuggling against Laxus before they separated.

"Lets go meet some snobs" Laxus winked making Freed groan, not wanting to do this at all.

* * *

There were definitely people that could talk about themselves all day long. Others were rather lecherous with Lucy, Erza, and Ever making Natsu, Jellal, and Elfman growl at them. Some were polite. The ones that were rich practically had the Master drooling. Freed was more of a gentleman than almost all the people in the ball room making Laxus' smile happily and hold his head up high. He was afraid to speak and sound like a moron. But in the end he knew that trying his best in this scenario would make Freed gush with happiness.

"Now I know that this has been exciting, especially with members of Fairy Tail being here, but they seem to want to share an announcement with you all" the host of the party proclaimed.

"Hello! I am Makarov Dreyar, the Master of Fairy Tail. I would like to thank you for inviting us and to make you all aware that our guild would be glad to help any of your towns out no matter how big or little the jobs" several claps went around as the Master continued his speech.

Freed felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up for a moment, feeling like someone was watching him, before looking around the room. He thought he saw a glimpse of pale green hair that almost stopped his heart, but shook his head thinking that his old memories were trying to get the best of him today.

"As a final announcement, I would like to bring up my grandson Laxus Dreyar and Freed Justine"

Freed blinked for a second before walking up to the podium, standing next to Laxus who smiled warmly at him. Freed felt his cheeks tint with color, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the smile, before smiling back up at his handsome fiancé.

"I would like to represent Laxus Dreyar as my successor to Fairy Tail, should I pass away" Freed noticed all of their guild mates looked beyond shocked with their mouths hanging wide open, "and this will be his husband by tomorrow, Freed Justine. Who seems to be crazy enough to marry him," the Master laughed at that.

Of course everyone seemed to be in a stupor at this point before loud clapping and applause was heard throughout the ballroom. Natsu, Gajeel, and Bicks were already in fighting positions just waiting for someone to say something cruel about their family, before almost all the Fairy Tail members were getting their hands shaken in congratulations.

"Master…" Freed groaned in embarrassment making Laxus and Makarov laugh happily as Laxus gently moved some of Freed's bangs behind his ear. Of course Freed knew that everyone at the party, including himself, had at least two drinks so far; well he had two drinks. What everyone else had he didn't want to know.

"I'm getting a drink you jerks" Freed slapped Laxus playfully on the back of the head and tugged the Master's mustache for good measure. Freed had several people come up to him, shaking his hand in congratulations, which didn't really help with the fiery feeling in his cheeks. He quickly got a glass of champagne, wanting to stay out of the ruckus that was slowly brewing in the middle of the hall with Natsu at the epicenter; who was happily dancing with Lucy… well more like dragging her half hazard-ly through the crowd.

"Getting married. Having a _male_ fiancé that's a _magician._ I might have known"

Freed froze. He could feel his heart rate skyrocket even though he could feel all the blood leave his face. His hands began to shake making him slowly set his glass down on a nearby table. Freed licked his lips, since they had suddenly gone dry, before turning slowly to the person addressing him.

"Father" The word left a bitter taste in Freed's mouth making him swallow hard, "thought I saw you in the crowd."

Freed was all but whispering at this point. He knew after that remark that the conversation was going to tailspin as to why he had left all those years ago as a child.

His father was only three or four inches taller than Freed himself. He had pale green hair, dark black eyes, and a hard jawline. He was built like a soldier but was a merchant of sorts. Freed got his hair, build and eyes from his mother who was slender and elegant.

"Freed" his father scoffed, "don't know why your mother even liked that name or why you took it when she died. Of course it was your fault she had to die."

His father was gruff, his voice was dark and sent unpleasant shivers down Freed's spine. Freed could feel the mark on his neck send little sparks through his body to comfort him, but for some reason he felt so cold.

"You wanted to name me Yufukuna* for all the wealth our family had, not because you were having a son. Mother died several years after I was born due to you crushing her heart" Freed said darkly. His father just scoffed at him, dusting off the invisible dirt on his dinner jacket.

"You have to understand that having you as a son was very difficult for me once you presented as a … _magician._ What would you have me do? Parade you around like I owned a circus? You brought shame to the family but you would do anything to show all those little _tricks_ you could do. You should have been thankful to me but instead you became an ingrate. You were a ridiculous, stupid, little boy who wanted nothing more than to disappoint his father. Marrying a _man_ who is in charge of the circus. Now that is another kind of level I didn't think you could actually reach."

Freed's eyes widened before his temper got the better of him and he snapped in anger. He swung his hand out, flinging the champagne glass across the floor and into the wall making all chatter die out in the room.

"I'm marrying someone who loves me and he is one of the most powerful _mages_ in the world. To cross me, is to cross him and _my family_. And because it is specifically _you_ I could have you sentenced to death for what you did to me as a child" Freed all but snarled, holding back a smirk from the shock and slight fear that was apparent in his father's eyes for a second before he put on a mask of annoyance.

"Money is power so you aren't able to pull something like that off. I could have you killed like that," he suddenly snapped his fingers to make his point, "but then you would still be sliding the family name through the mud, even if it would be for a noble cause. Unlike you I am an important person of a noble house while you can barely afford to lick the dirt off my shoes."

Freed literally growled in anger, before hearing several gasps and mutters. He didn't have to look behind him considering the look on his father's face was stone, but his eyes held a hidden fear. Laxus was behind Freed and he most definitely didn't like what he just heard, just as much as Freed didn't.

"Who. Is this. Scum?" Laxus all but bit out in anger as though he were a dog about to rip apart his meal. Freed smirked darkly at the stiff man he had to call his father, seeing his father straighten his shoulders back in defiance at the look Freed was giving him.

Freed turned his body so he was right up against Laxus who had little sparks of lightning coming off of him in anger. Freed could see his father's lips tighten into a straight line at the obvious display of affection Freed was having with Laxus.

Freed slowly slid his hand up Laxus' chest before caressing the man's cheek with the back of his finger. Laxus wasn't going to relax just yet in Freed's arms until he knew who this man was, why he said those things, until the guy apologized to Freed profusely, and then ask him how he'd like to die. Of course he wasn't sure if that line of questioning was going to remain in that order.

" _That_ my love, my mate" Freed whispered, softly touching Laxus' ear with his lips, placing himself flush with the side of Laxus' body so there was little to no space between him and his fiancé, noticing his father's lip curl in disgust. Good. Freed could hear several growls and the fact that his guild mates were ready to pounce in anger. Well Natsu and Gajeel were, considering the guy just seemed to be a homophobe or something at the moment.

"Is my father. Kufuku* Hitori*" Several gasps were heard throughout the ballroom considering Hitori were considered a very noble family because of the power they held as merchants all over the world.

Mr. Hitori held his nose high, snobbishly in the air from being addressed.

"How dare you insult my lover with your petty words. Scum like you wouldn't be able to lick the bottom of _my_ shoe from your nose being stuck in the air. Now, give me a reason not to tear you apart."

The pale haired man only scoffed, crossing his arms, looking pointedly at the blonde. Of course Freed noticed that his father took Laxus' words very seriously.

"You'd kill the father of your future husband? Doesn't that seem a little dramatic?"

"Not if it means protecting him from the likes of you"

Laxus and Kufuku were staring down at each other until Kufuku straightened his back standing tall.

"This party was getting dull, especially with magicians running around. I'll take my leave and don't worry. I most definitely will not be coming back if that _thing_ I once called my son is here"

Laxus hit Kufuku hard, making the man's side slam into a table. Kufuku looked up with fear and anger in his eyes before seeing Freed casually rub his hand up and down Laxus' chest sensually. Freed's eyes never left Laxus' face, who seemed to be on the verge of letting his dragon out from this guy insulting his mate and insinuating that he could have Freed killed instantly.

"You will leave today. You will take your boat and sail back to where you came from. You will not come back here, and if you do, I cannot guarantee your life again. Not that I want to" Freed said darkly, making his eye turn black by using a little of his eye magic. He saw his father swallow quickly, nodding, before briskly leaving the ballroom, head still held high. Once the man left, and Laxus didn't have anymore lightning coming out of him, music started to play again in the ballroom.

"Freed?" Laxus asked quietly, placing his hand on Freed's shoulder as their friends came over worriedly.

"Sorry about that. I…didn't expect him to be here" Freed whispered, not looking up to meet Laxus' gaze which he could feel boring into his skull at the moment.

"Freed…" Laxus whispered again, his large fingers gently curving under Freed's chin, silently asking him to look at him.

"I'm rather tired, I'd like to go home Master if that's alright?"

"Of course…"

Freed nodded before quickly walking out of the ballroom, Laxus on his tail, before taking a deep breathe of fresh air which he desperately needed.

"You can stay at the party you know? I'm fine" Freed whispered the sentence, trying to will his memories to settle down.

"The hell you'll go alone and you are not fine Freed Justine! Please…" Laxus growled, grabbing Freed's arm to slow down the man's speed walking to the train station.

Freed could hear the silent plea of Laxus wanting to know what happened. Freed could only think of it as fair considering Freed knew all of Laxus' baggage and yet Laxus barely knew anything of Freed's past. Since they were getting married tomorrow, he should probably get it off his chest. Not that he wanted to, or had the courage for one thing, but he'd try.

Freed slowly turned to face Laxus, since they made it to the train station in record time and the train was now being boarded. He slowly looked up at Laxus, seeing worry and anguish in those eyes making his heart squeeze tightly in pain at seeing Laxus looking like that, before standing on his tip toes to kiss the man softly on the forehead. Laxus took that as an invitation to join Freed on their way home.

Laxus took Freed's hand into his, boarding the train with the love of his life, his heart silently aching at what that _man_ could have possibly done to _his_ Freed.

* * *

 ***Yufukuna - wealthy**

 ***Kufuku- Hungry/hunger (I meant this in like a hunger for power kind of way if that makes sense)?**

 ***Hitori- Alone**

 **(Let me know if any of these translations are wrong!)**

 **There you are my lovelies! I'm sure you're all wondering what his father did and all will be revealed in the next chapter! So I want to say that this is like... half a cliff hanger? Oh well! And I love all of your commenting FairyScorpicus dear ^^ as well as all you other darling reviewers! Thank you all for being so supportive! Review for anything and the next chapter will be out soon :)**


	19. Freed's Past

**Okay so I did mention in previous chapters that there were mentions of child abuse so… here it is. So warnings everywhere, it is a little dark but not dark, dark if you know what I mean? I don't like writing really dark things so sorry if it sucks, but you know, writers and their plot twists right?**

* * *

Freed sat across from Laxus, trying not to fidget but was failing epically. Freed was hunched in his seat, his bangs masking most of his face as the longer pieces fell passed his shoulders. Laxus wasn't any better, his eyes never leaving his fiancé. Laxus wanted to sit next to him, to hold him, to whisper endearments in his ear so that he could relax. So that he could breathe. Laxus wanted to shake him to get answers from him, but knew that, that would push the love of his life away from him. He already hated the few feet that separated them now.

So now Laxus had to wait an unbearable silence that was eating him up inside. Somebody hurt his mate. Nobody hurt his love.

"My mother died when I was four" Freed whispered causing Laxus to freeze up, not wanting to miss anything, "people said we looked exactly same all the time."

"I bet she was beautiful," Laxus whispered seeing a ghost of a smile appear on Freed's face before it was gone the next second, "I took her maiden name because I loved her with all my heart. So did my…father."

"After a while… Hitori wouldn't talk to anyone. He'd shut himself away. He'd always get angry with me. Yelled at me at first because I reminded him of mom. There were always maids and butlers but I was always alone. At the time the town was poor and because my family was rich, none of the other kids would play with me."

Freed couldn't stand saying the word father anymore for the day since it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth whenever he thought about the man.

"Hitori always wanted me to be a merchant or a lawyer for the family, so I'd read book after book of everything. Memorizing anything I could get my hands on so Hitori could be happy again. But then I showed the potential for being a mage because I could use magic. It was little things at first, but being a mage in town was frowned upon. It was a rare thing and everyone thought mages were dangerous and every mage that passed through town was hated."

Freed took a shuttering breathe, making Laxus' heart jolt sadly. He leaned forward from his seat to gently grasp Freed's hands in his hoping Freed wouldn't reject his gesture of comfort. Freed looked like he was going to, and Laxus was not going to stop him, but Freed seemed to decide to accept Laxus' comfort which warmed Laxus' heart greatly.

"I tried hiding it from Hitori, but nothing can stay hidden forever. I was studying my magic every day. More than any of the law or trading books Hitori had in his library. None of the servants knew because I knew Hitori would just persuade them with money or threats if he every found out any of them knew about what I could do."

"He took me to another one of his business parties, I was five at the time, a year after my mother passed away. Hitori would pretend and smile for all of his customers, but I knew he loathed talking to anyone beneath him. When a waiter tripped over a woman's ball gown, I saw that he might land on the shards of the champagne glass. So I used a little magic to ease his fall, hoping no one would notice. But I wasn't in complete control of my powers so everyone saw magic come out of my hands and glow in the ballroom. That was the beginning of Hitori loathing me."

Freed squeezed his hands together, wanting to stop talking, but the words just kept flowing. His past just wouldn't stop coming out of his mouth.

"He wouldn't just yell at me anymore or ignore me" Freed whispered hearing Laxus audibly gulp. Freed shied his head away so that he wasn't able to see both his and Laxus' shoes a few inches away from each other.

"I'm here for you Freed. Take all the time you need. Just breathe for me love," Laxus whispered quietly as Freed took in a much need breath, no matter how much he was shaking before realizing he was holding his breath, slowly releasing it.

"Sometimes he'd hit me… if I didn't follow the rules. Or if I my motions weren't fluid enough or polite enough. He'd take a razor and shave off all of my long hair. Sometimes he'd cut my head but wouldn't stop until all the hair was gone. When he found my book on magic he burned it. When he saw me practicing magic he'd step on my hands or hit my hands with whatever was closest to him. My outfits had to be perfect. My stance. The way I spoke if I was ever spoken to."

Freed felt his throat closing up on him, his heart constricting painfully. He couldn't breathe and he was trying so hard not to cry at all the pain he was remembering. He didn't even remembering closing his eyes, but they were shut tightly. Everything felt so dark. Freed suddenly felt a warmth surround him before smelling apples and rain which made him calm down, letting out a grateful sob.

Laxus didn't say a word, and Freed knew he was going to wait till the end. He could feel his heart beat slowing as Laxus slowly glided his hands through Freed's hair before taking a deep and much needed breath again.

"One day, when I was six, a politician came from across the ocean to discuss business with Hitori. I was eavesdropping on the deal because if the guy said anything to upset him, I would get the result of his rage. What I heard next though… the politician offered a trade to my father. That he'd take me off my father's hands and in exchange, he would grant access to the second largest port in Fiore to father. Of course my father took it, no longer able to stand the sight of me at this point. The problem was, all the kids in town knew the guy was some kind of pedophile" Freed felt Laxus' grip tighten around him, a sense of possessiveness and anger could be felt from his mate.

"I think Hitori might have known it was true or just believing it to be rumors, but he didn't care. When the politician left, Hitori told me the news over dinner. I yelled and screamed at him in anger. What he did next I didn't expect. We had an old fruit cellar that we didn't use because it was several hundred yards from the villa and was too far to actually have a useful purpose. The cellar had several tunnels that lead to a drainage system that ran under the villa. Hitori threw me into the cellar and locked the door."

Freed curled up into a ball even though Laxus had his arms wrapped around him.

"It was so dark. So very dark. The walls were slimy and there was a sickly sweet odor of rotting fruit and something very close to the smell of sewage. I screamed and yelled and cried. I don't know how long I was down there for. I suddenly remembered a rune for light. I wasn't sure what runes were yet since I just started to read the chapter on them so I tried it. I failed and failed but then there was light. I could see the walls and the tunnels. I could see broken glass jars that once held spices or fruits. But the light never lasted long so I would write rune after rune as fast as I could till I was nearly drained of magic. That's when I made a choice. I could either try to escape, or I could die. That's where I learned dark magic. I wrote horrible things in runes if it would let me escape from the locked cellar door. Finally, the lock broke off. I don't even remember what rune it was now; I tried so many until my fingers bled. I crawled my way out to see that the moon was no longer full, so I was sure it had been a few days. That was usually how long it took to finish a business deal with someone.

I knew I would die if I didn't have some food, so I made another choice. Run back into the house and hope to not get caught by anyone, or run into the forest and hope I didn't die in a few days from starvation or dehydration. So I ran back into the house. It was quiet. I snuck into the kitchen, grabbing two bags of food and water. I quickly and quietly made it up to my room to grab one of the magic books my father didn't burn, one other pair of clothes, and money I was able to hide before I nearly ran out of that place, not caring at that point if I made noise. But when I walked across the back of the living room, there my father was, sitting in his chair, drinking a glass of brandy and looking into the fire. There was no remorse, or sadness, guilt, or anger. There was a hint of smile and his eyes were cold as he looked into that fire. I held in everything, before running through the kitchen and out the back door, never to look back. It was about two years later until I met you and you know the rest."

Freed took in a shaky breath as tears left him before he started sobbing. What Freed didn't know was that when he looked at his father that final day, his right eye had turned black, the entire iris and pupil a dark purple.

"I never told anyone. If anyone ever asked I would shrug my shoulders or lie. I didn't want to be known as a Hitori, I just wanted to be Freed," Freed cried as Laxus gently smoothed the top of his hair, holding him close. Freed cried for what seemed like hours before the train stopped and he was just emotionless and robotic. Laxus held his hand, walking them from the platform back to their home. He gently sat Freed down who hadn't moved since, before getting a cool washcloth, pressing it against Freed's swollen eyes.

Freed started to cry silently again, holding in his voice, as Laxus just wiped the tears away. He was so gentle and careful. So concentrated with just soothing Freed's eyes.

"Pretty pathetic to marry a guy with this much baggage huh?" Freed said bitterly, "thought you'd be on a rampage right now."

"The love of my life needs me, I hope, so I will make sure that he is okay, before I put any effort of slashing his pathetic father to charred ribbons," Laxus huffed, making Freed look at him for the first time since the party.

Laxus gently cupped Freed's cheek slowly, not wanting to startle Freed or at least give his lover a chance to reject him if he wasn't ready to be touched yet.

Freed looked down sadly before Laxus cupped both of his cheeks, bringing Freed's face up so that they could keep eye contact with each other.

"What you just told me, everything, doesn't make me think less of you at all, nor will it ever. I love you. I will always love you and I will die loving you."

Freed started to sob at this shaking his head, wanting to run away but Laxus kept him from going anywhere.

"No. You listen to me Freed Justine! What you just told me took more courage than what most people have in their whole bodies! Do you understand that? Until you told me that I never really knew how strong of a person you really were. You always kept to yourself, always kept secrets, wouldn't initiate conversations, and was the politest stick-up-the-ass person I'd ever met in my life when we first met"

Freed laughed out a sob, his eyes shut tightly, before resting his head on Laxus' shoulder, his arms wrapped around Laxus' broad shoulders to circle around Laxus' back. Laxus held him tightly, cradling Freed's head to his shoulder. Freed's cheek was pressed tightly to Laxus' mating mark, feeling loving sparks and possessiveness come out and touch his cheek.

"You must have been the strongest kid in the world to deal with bullshit like that from _scum_ like that. You are amazing Freed Justine. And I love everything."

Laxus whispered into Freed's ear making the man look at him with red-rimmed eyes that no longer looked to hold thirteen years worth of pain. He actually had awe and disbelief in his eyes.

"Freed, I know you've been hurt, not just by him but also by me"

Freed was about to yell at him that all was forgiven but Laxus silenced him with a gentle finger pressed against Freed's lips.

"I know I'm not good with words and I want you to tell me when you are thinking of that stuff again; I can be pretty oblivious huh? I want to help any way I can. Get anyone I can to make you feel… not so alone in the world when you remember those horrible memories. I'd do anything to make you feel that you _were_ strong enough to endure all of that. I don't want you to feel anything but triumph when you think of your father because you were strong enough to endure and overcome; don't give him the satisfaction that he made you cry, that he made you angry, or hurt, or scared. Please love I'd-"

"Laxus" Freed cried out hugging, the blonde to him tightly, the tears seeming to never end.

"You've always made the feeling of loneliness go away. You always kept the dark thoughts and memories away because you are just so _bright_. You make me feel so many happy, wonderful and good things. I'd need you more than anyone in the world to keep me from the darkness. And I promise, I will _try_ to feel nothing but triumph over _him_."

Freed pressed his mating mark against Laxus' as the sparks ran through them both, Freed finally letting them calm him down.

"I was so scared that if I told you, you'd hate me or pity me. That you wouldn't want to marry someone like me," Freed whispered, grabbing Laxus' shirt tightly in his hands. Laxus gently pried Freed's hands from his shirt so that he could lace each of his hands with Freeds'.

"I'm supposed to be the idiot remember?" Laxus bopped Freed on the head gently who let out a stiff laugh that was a bit too breathy. Laxus could see Freed's tense shoulders and upper body begin to relax slowly.

"We can hold off on the wedding if you aren't ready you know? I'll wait forever until you are" Laxus placed his forehead against Freed's gently whose big blue eyes were swimming in so much emotion of happiness, relaxation, and joy. But what calmed Laxus' heart was the _peace_ he could see in Freed's eyes.

"I've been waiting to marry you forever Laxus Dreyar because you are the single most perfect, wonderful, loving man I've ever loved in my life."

"Then why don't you save some of those tears for when we get married tomorrow huh? Freed Dreyar? Or do I need to ravish you before the honeymoon?" Laxus pressed the still damp washcloth to Freed's swollen eyes before Freed grabbed his hand, holding it to his chest over his heart.

Freed finally let out a laugh that just rang out in happiness and love and set butterflies loose in Laxus' stomach, making his heart throb in love.

"Did you have to take my heart Laxus Dreyar? Cause it feels like it wants fly out of my chest to stay with you"

"Of course I didn't take your heart Freed!" Laxus said seriously, before slowly smiling, making Freed sniffle cutely and look at him curiously.

"I took your heart, body and mind for only me since I'm possessive like that" Freed slowly smiled at that before Laxus placed a curved finger under Freed's chin, "but your soul is yours because it makes you who you are and the person I fell in love with. If I took that you wouldn't be Freed and my heart would break, my mind would drown, my body would fall because they all belong to you too."

Freed let out a happy sob before kissing Laxus roughly before the kiss turned gentle and sweet. Loving nips, slow graceful movements. Hands gently gliding between each other. They slowly just felt how the other was in their hands. How blue and gray eyes clashed. The shape of the others nose, cheeks, chin, ears, neck. They just slowly memorized everything of the other. The held each other and gentle kisses and touches were shared when it was needed after just _feeling_ the other. The hours were just blending into each other before they both fell asleep, intertwined as much as humanly possible, before falling asleep in moonlight that was bathing them from the window.

* * *

 **I'm not much of a fan of dark stories but they do make great plot twists so what can I say? I tried to bring it back again with fluff, and I promise that the next chapter, which is probably the last chapter, will be nothing but fluff and utter gooshy goodness!**


	20. Two Grooms at the Alter

**Alright my lovelies here you are! Thank you all for waiting patiently for me to bust this out. Just got out of summer classes and was working, but I was going to finish this to the end! No worries my dears. Hope you enjoy and I tried making it rather fluffy for all of you :)**

* * *

Freed opened his eyes tiredly, stretching leisurely on the bed, snuggling his face further into the pillow. After a few more drowsy minutes of not wanting to get up, Freed slowly sat up, stretching his upper body fully hearing some pops.

Freed yawned before looking around the room realizing Laxus was nowhere to be found, before blushing hotly.

 _Today…Today we're getting married!_ Freed nearly fainted from excitement and nervousness before taking a shower quickly in all his excitement.

He nearly ran to the closet wondering what he should wear before a note fluttered down in front of his face, Freed snatching it before it fell to the floor.

 _Morning love,_

 _I hope you find this letter in the haste you're in._

 _Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you and I tried_

 _not to burn the eggs this time… Today is the day we_

 _get married and I can't wait to see you in a few hours._

 _Everything is already set up for you, but I tried to have_

 _a little fun with that big brain of yours._

 _-Laxus_

Freed giggled at that wondering what Laxus meant by everything was set up. He put on a very nice pair of pants, a shirt, and shoes before brushing his hair until it was silky smooth.

He went out to the kitchen to see a wide spread of food which nearly made him drool before grabbing helpings of each food.

He ate happily before hurriedly going to the sink since he wasn't told _when_ exactly his wedding was supposed to start; which would really be a useful piece of information.

As he turned he saw another note stuck to the faucet on the sink.

 _To a patient man,_

 _I'm sure you're wondering what you are supposed_

 _to do now; well that would be the surprise love. The_

 _next place you are supposed to go to is hidden in this_

 _riddle (which Lucy came up with since her and Levy_

 _are the best with books and puzzles). If you are wondering_

 _why I would give you a puzzle its because I thought you could_

 _have some fun while I make sure everything is perfect for_

 _us today. I hope you aren't as i_ _mpatient as I am right now_

 _since I miss you senseless!_ _Stupid gramps had me get up at_

 _the crack of dawn like a_ _crazy person. Anyway I already_

 _miss you so hurry up_ _and solve the riddle!_

 _I am a lady.  
You almost never see me  
My dress is made of silver silk  
and black velvet  
with diamonds studded in the velvet.  
With the month I grow pregnant  
with the golden man's son.  
Who am I?_

 _-An impatient man_

Freed smiled at that before pacing around the kitchen trying to place together the clues in the riddle.

"Silver silk…something white, material?" Freed mumbled to himself. It took him a good five minutes to solve the answer before something clicked inside his head.

"The Silk Desires!" Freed laughed before hurrying out the door. The Silk Desires was the store that sold wedding materials including either wedding dresses, yukata, to formal kimonos. The best part was that it was owned by a man named Earl Moon and the answer to the riddle was the Moon!

Freed entered the store, realizing it was empty from other customers as he was greeted by seven of the workers and Mr. Moon himself.

"We were instructed to dress you in your attire for your wedding today Mr. Justine. Congratulations on behalf of Silk Desires. If you will please come this way, your fiancé had chosen what he would like you to wear, but mentioned that you may choose something else if you don't like it" Mr. Moon said happily. He was a very short man, balding, with a wide smile and red cheeks who was extremely friendly.

Freed nodded, kind of in a daze, before he was placed onto a pedestal so material could be placed onto him. He did have to get into his underwear and then place a slip on before they could get started. Freed was in the shop before for kimono trying for his bachelor party but it ended up a disaster since none of them could agree on anything and Freed was just frustrated.

Freed saw the ladies wrap white silk-like material around him for a while, pinning things here and there or sowing things. He was guessing they finished the main structure of the outfit before adding designs and goodness were they gorgeous. There were baby blue petals (which he guessed matched his eyes) that were scattered around his shoulders before seeming to flutter down and pile up at the bottom of the kimono; he guessed it was a kimono at this point anyway because of the material and designs.

Freed turned his head slightly (already noticing there were no mirrors in the room —probably Laxus' doing) seeing some of the ladies working on a small obi for him that had the same blue petals on it. When they put it on him, it blended perfectly with the other fluttering petals on his kimono. The sleeves were open and the entire thing was comfortable, although he was dying to see what he looked like.

Mr. Moon had him step down into a pair of zori* that had matching white and blue petals on the hanao*. Freed heard endearing sighs and awes and a few sniffles from some of the ladies who were observing their work.

"I must say this is one of the best pieces my team and I have ever made" Mr. Moon sniffed happily making Freed smile which made him feel a little better since he still didn't know what he looked like.

Mr. Moon snapped his fingers as the ladies brought in a body mirror, placing it in front of Freed who gasped. Freed turned himself this way and that, not recognizing himself very well in the mirror. He almost looked like he was glowing and his eyes just popped from the blue petals on his kimono. The obi, which he hated to admit, looked adorable and he never actual thought he would look like this in anything.

"D-Do you like it?" Mr. Moon asked nervously. Freed smiled, nodding, getting yells of happiness from the ladies who were congratulating him and buzzing around him.

"Ahem, thank you very much. Your fiancé also wished for me to give this to you when we were finished" Mr. Moon handed Freed a note, Freed being as elegant as possible which made all the ladies sigh again happily.

 _My beautiful mate,_

 _I know that no matter what you chose, that you_

 _will look stunning and no matter what, you will always_

 _be the most beautiful person I've ever seen and have had_

 _the luck of agreeing to marry me. More than looking beautiful_

 _on the outside, I think that not even the finest of materials_

 _could compare to the beauty you have inside. Corny, I know, shut up._

 _Although I'd rather whisk you away here and now_

 _since my body is losing the feel of your touch, I want everything to_

 _be special and memorable for you._

 _-A possessive man_

Freed held the note to his chest, Mr. Moon telling him that Freed would have to leave through the back door, though he did not explain why. Freed sighed as he thought over the words before nearly racing to the back door. Of course he remembered _what_ he was in exactly, before carefully and with as much elegance as he could muster to not tear the fabric, left. He gasped in shock though seeing a _very_ clean walkway covered in pink flower petals leading him somewhere. His kimono was an inch or two off the ground as it was so it was somewhat safe from any dirt on the ground.

As he followed the petal path it lead to the front door of what looked to be a salon. Freed walked inside nervously before getting greeted by three ladies.

"Good afternoon Mr. Justine" All the ladies said in sync, which was a little creepy. All the ladies admired and complimented his kimono, two of them sounding very jealous of the outfit, before the manager (Freed guessed) had Freed sitting in a very comfy chair.

"Your fiancé wondered if you would like something done with your hair, if not I am to give you this note," The woman said kindly. Freed looked at his reflection and decided that since he always had his hair down, that he should do something different perhaps.

"You may try something you deem to go with this outfit," Freed said softly, the ladies squealing before adding product and fixing up his hair. Freed didn't know where one strand ended and another began at one point before an hour later the women were absolutely gushing over him (and had filed his nails even).

"He should be in the top gorgeous men of Magnolia Magazine" One of the girls giggled making Freed blush slightly, the manager giggling at him. The manager lifted up a mirror before Freed gasped, wondering how the hell something that looked so intricate could also look so beautiful, especially on him! (You can imagine the most gorgeous hair style you can think of for someone with relatively long hair, and that would be what Freed's hair looks like ^^)

"You really do look stunning" The manager said kindly, Freed nodding shyly, thanking her. She gave him a note making Freed smile happily.

 _To the most elegant man in Fiore,_

 _I hope you are still doing okay love, I know I was kind_

 _of overwhelmed as well; although you weren't forced by_

 _everyone in Fairy Tail who were holding you down_

 _against your will. Nonetheless if you get this note my patience_

 _is probably thin and I'm most likely being held back by Gramps_

 _or Bicks from hunting you down. I want, need, and love you. I crave_

 _you near me and to know that you are happy. With every effort_

 _until my last breath, I want to make you happy._

 _I'm waiting for you and I will always be waiting for you,_

 _so here is a riddle from Levy and you are now one step closer_

 _to me._

 _I tell many tales without speaking,_

 _I make many wise with knowledge they seek,_

 _Many of those who have fallen shall not be forgotten,_

 _for I carry their acts in fear history's past is begotten._

 _-A smitten man_

The manager told Freed he could go out the front door, Freed following the petal covered path again. Now though, Freed was walking faster because he was excited from solving the riddle since he knew the answer was a book. His favorite bookstore in all of Magnolia was called Cheshire Alley with the outline of a cat on the sign and big green eyes looking from atop the sign.

Freed noticed that the flower petals lead passed the bookstore, but his curiosity was getting the better of him as he went into the store. His heart had already been aching from the kind and loving words from Laxus, he wasn't sure how he was holding himself together at this point.

Freed went to his favorite section in the library, before hurriedly going over from seeing a note attached to a book. The book was called _The Knight of Valor_. It was a fairly dusty book, but he hadn't had the chance to read it.

"Mr. Justine, I hear today is your wedding day. Congratulations" Mrs. Turning owned the bookshop and knew Freed very well.

"A very handsome man asked me to save that book for you and give you this note. You look very lovely and he is very lucky to have you" Freed nodded, blushing up to his ears, his hands almost shaking from wanting to read the letter.

 _The love of my life,_

 _I am not one for books, but for you I read it and loved it_

 _(no you can't hold that against me for later). I surprisingly found_

 _that it was almost like our own love story. If you read it, and get to_

 _the end, I think you'll find it's very much like what our own ending_

 _will be. No more games or riddles love. I need you here by my side._

 _I want to hold you in my arms, kiss and love you to every extent of_

 _your being. I need to see you again, to look in your eyes and find the_

 _same love you will definitely find in mine. Come to the church,_

 _I'm waiting for you. Don't leave me waiting too long, you know_

 _I will search to the ends of the Earth to find you._

 _-Your Lover_

Freed held in his sob of happiness, nearly running to the church, seeing the doors closed. He looked to see it was almost one o'clock now before standing in front of the doors.

Freed took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

 _Laxus…_ Freed opened his eyes again, his shaking hands finally calming down, straightening his back and holding his head high. He was proud and he was so very happy in this moment.

He now just noticed that there was a magical seal on the door. It was very simple and would allow only certain people in who released some of their magical power into the door. Freed could feel his heart racing and his hands become clammy hearing muffled yelling and laughing on the other side of the door. Freed breathed in deeply, letting out a shaky breath.

He felt the mark on his neck send little pulses to calm Freed down. That alone made Free realize that he had already given himself to Laxus in every way, now was just one more way and Freed would be damned not to give everything to the man he loved.

Freed released some of his magic before hearing his favorite orchestral music and the voices in the church suddenly turning too eerily quiet since this _was_ Fairy Tail members after all. The doors to the church slowly opened as Freed's eyes widened, his mouth dropping down slightly in shock. The inside of the church was _gorgeous_.

Freed couldn't figure out how there was snow falling from the ceiling but disappearing once it was halfway down from the ceiling. Each end cap of the rows of chairs had great big cascading bouquets of white flowers. There also weren't just Fairy Tail members present. All of their friends from each guild were there, each dressed in their own formal kimonos. Freed blinked a few times realizing everyone was staring at him, either crying, trying to hold in their crying or had their jaws dropped down in shock. Freed felt his cheeks warming slightly from everyone looking at him like that.

Freed looked shyly down at his zori, hearing awes from the crowd before Freed peeked up only to feel his heart stop.

 _Laxus_ Freed's brain could barely supply that one word. Laxus was beyond handsome, he was down right god-like standing under an open lighting from the ceiling of the church. He was wearing a gray kimono that had elegant brown branches with dark green leaves on them; the branching mostly scattered along the edges and bottom of his kimono. He was wearing an dark gray obi, along with other dark gray pieces of the kimono.

Freed felt his feet had a mind of their own as they headed for Laxus. Freed could see the Master standing at the podium where the preacher was, having big ol' tears running down his cheeks.

 _He really is the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life_ Laxus was just frozen, his eyes roaming over his mate, his lover, his soon to be husband. Freed practically _glowed_ like an angle from the falling snow. His eyes just shined at him that Laxus could feel himself wanting to run to Freed and never let anyone near them for the rest of their life. He was graceful, elegant, confident. Freed was combining power and beauty, so it was easy to understand how everyone just seemed to pale in comparison.

Freed finally made it to where he was standing next to Laxus, thanking every deity known to man for not tripping his way to the alter. Freed slowly turned, looking up at Laxus with big blue eyes that sparkled so lovingly. Laxus' eyes, half lidded, knowing he was showing that same sparkle to Freed. Freed smiled, Laxus' heart somehow working again before skipping a beat at the rosy tint on Freed's cheeks. Laxus smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Freed lovingly, who was more than happy and very willing to do so at the moment.

*Ahem*

The Master coughed, shaking his head sternly as everyone in the churched laughed quietly. Laxus rolled his eyes before they both stood, facing the preacher.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-" The preacher began, but Freed was hardly listening after the first few words. Freed kept peeking over at Laxus just taking in how handsome he was. How his hair was styled, how following the muscular neck down the accented gray broad shoulders. How Laxus' entire being just screamed power, Freed's eyes going half lidded. Laxus' nose flared for a moment, peeking over at Freed letting out a very turned on growl.

*AHEM* The Master coughed loudly making the preacher talk over him (who was currently blushing at the two) everyone else trying to hold in their laughs.

Laxus winked at Freed, making Freed bite his lip which only made Laxus groan. Of course Laxus and Gramps ended up glaring at each other, Freed blushing madly along with the preacher.

"Do you have the rings?" The preacher seemed to breathe for a moment from the two embarrassing people in front of him.

Laxus and Freed were finally happy to be facing each other.

"Do you Laxus Dreyer take Freed Justine as your husband – to live together in holy matrimony? Will you love, comfort, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and joy, to bestow upon your heart's deepest devotion, and keep yourself only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Laxus whispered, slipping the ring onto Freed's elegant finger. The preacher repeated the same vow to Freed.

"I do" Freed felt his tongue grow heavy in his mouth, slipping Laxus' ring onto his finger.

"Freed Justine I love you. There is so much about you that I love, I doubt there are enough words in the world to cover how I feel about you. Everything about you makes me a better man. When you are the patient man, you teach me patience. When you are the brave man, you show me what it's truly like to be strong. When you are my lover, you show me what love means and what it's supposed to feel like. Freed Justine, you shaped me into Laxus Dreyer. You have my heart, my body and mind, and I want them to always belong to you. To always be shaped by who you are, because there wouldn't be a Laxus Dreyer without a Freed Justine" Laxus whispered, tears streaming down Freed's face. No one except the preacher and Gramps could hear what Laxus' had said since they were crying full out, everyone in the church smiling and wondering what Laxus had said.

"L-Laxus" Freed sniffed, smiling shyly since his tears ended up making his voice come out shaky, "I fell in love with you and have been in love for a very long time. I love everything about you. I love the way you smile, the way your words are sharp but how I can see the softness behind them. The way you care and will bound to protect everyone you care about. Everything you did over the years, all the little things too, just made you Laxus Dreyer, the man I fell in love with. This…almost feels like a dream. But I know it's not because my heart feels like it's going to come out of my chest" Freed laughed shakily, placing his hand over his heart, "all of me, every single thing, belongs to you. I want you, need, and love you Laxus because there is no me and you, it will be _us_ and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Laxus let out a huff of a laugh, trying not to cry either, everyone at this point crying with them.

"By the power vested in me, you may kiss your husband" The preacher smiled, closing his book. Laxus and Freed didn't have to be told twice before nearly leaping at each other with the few inches left between them. Freed's arms went around Laxus' neck immediately, Laxus holding Freed around the waist. Laxus leaned down quickly, his lips molding perfectly against Freed's. Freed could feel his tears leaving him quickly feeling so close and loved by Laxus he thought he would nearly faint from the power of it. Freed could feel everything. Laxus hands, his heavenly scent, his sweet lips making him breathless and almost melt into the man's body. Laxus released his lips slowly from Freed's now swollen ones, both resting their foreheads against each other as they caught their breaths.

"Why hello there Mr. Dreyer" Laxus smiled making Freed let out a choked laugh kissing Laxus again happily. The entire church was full of applause, congratulations, whooping, screaming, yelling, and picture taking. It was a full on uproar within the church.

"Hello to you too Mr. Dreyer" Freed smiled before both walked down the isle with rice and party favors being thrown around them.

"I believe a giant party will be held at Fairy Tail" Laxus smirked, kissing Freed on the cheek.

"Hmm, as fun as that sounds I would like moment with my husband" Freed purred making Laxus' eyes darken.

"I am a greedy man. How about several moments?" Laxus winked, Freed biting his lip again before Laxus attacked his mouth hungrily.

"How can I say no to my husband" Freed smiled happily before Laxus promptly picked him up bridal style both of them headed home before going on their honeymoon which Freed has absolutely no idea about.

"Mind if I borrow that?" Laxus snatched Jason's camera, who decided to help take pictures for their wedding if he was allowed to use one of their wedding photos for his Sorcerer's Magazine.

"What!? Hey!" Jason yelled before the mob nearly drag him to Fairy Tail, all of them racing to party.

"Laxus Dreyer what are you doing with that camera?" Freed could feel his blush reaching up to his ears making Laxus smile.

"Making memories of course"

"Yeah right!" Freed could feel his whole face going red, having no idea _what_ Laxus was going to be doing with that camera. Laxus just hummed happily, placing the camera around his neck, carrying Freed in his arms to their home. Freed smiled, his hand cradling Laxus cheek before they kissed softly, their breathes mingling.

"My prince. The one who captured my heart"

"The knight who stole mine"

* * *

 **Zori*-shoes commonly worn with kimonos, usually a fancier shoe (like a sandal)**

 **Hanao*-the straps found with zori or geta***

 **Geta*-informal shoes worn usually with yukata***

 **Yukata*-informal or less fancy outfit; usually made of cotton and/or worn in the summer.**

 **Obi*-it's a "belt" worn on a man's kimono**

 **(Let me know if any of these descriptions are wrong by the way)**

 **Alright my lovelies! I hope this was gushy enough. This is the last chapter! Thank you all so much for enjoying and commenting on my story till the end; warms my heart! 3 I may or may not make an mpreg story on the two since I was asked by a few people, but that will be a different story that you can chose to read at your own leisure. Anyway, thanks again you lovely people! :D GO FRAXUS!**


End file.
